Fast Times At Skaia High
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: When all you wanted to do was message your motherfucking Flush-crush and move on with your life but, oh no, you had to like them even more. You had to somehow become partners in your next project. You had to kiss them. Yeah, now what are you going to do you idiot? Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have no idea why you didn't just leave Karkat alone *Highschool AU* sucky summary
1. Hydrogen Chloride

I hate my life, yeah, I said it. You may think I'm over exaggerating or just another teen complaining and don't know how good I have it. Bullshit, my life SUUUUUUUCKS. Let's start from the beginning. My name's Gamzee, I'm 15, and it's my sophomore year at some shitty highschool I can't remember the name of. Currently, I'm stuck in chemistry. My favorite class on some motherfucking days, but the rest I hate this shit. It's always trying to mess with my miracles, man. But it's not the only reason I hate this class. The exact reason is in row one, third table, on the left. And his name is Karkat Vantas. Little motherfucker has no idea either sitting next to that fucker Sollux. It's not that I hate him specifically, no his motherfucking great, but I hate the fact that he has no idea I exist. We talked a little bit last year, as freshmen, and he kinda shot me in the blood-pusher. He was motherfucking cute, I'll admit that much. I met him in Alternia History, we sat next to one another so we up and like to talk in our free time. One day we had to start an optional career day presentation and he told me he wanted to be a red-rom author. I laughed, a Red feeling author? I told him he'd be great at it anyway, shouldn't shoot a motherfuckers dreams. Looking back, laughing probably wasn't the smartest. I'm motherfucking smart.

"GAMZEE!" I snap back from my regrettable flashback to hear some chuckles coming from the rest of the class." If you're done sleeping I'd like you to tell me how many atoms are in a molecule of Hydrogen Chloride."

"ThE mOtHeRfUcK sHoUlD i KnOw?" I grumble to myself while my friend beside me chuckles.

"Excuse me?" She glares at me with a look of annoyance. Ah, hell, I up and choose the best day to fuck with her, again. "If you are not going to take this class seriously, Mr. Makara, then you may leave. I'm not going to have you distract the class with your clowning. Speaking of which, isn't your make-up breaking school code?"

"I sAiD tWo. OnE oF HyDrOgEn aNd OnE oF cHlOrInE." I huff out. No need for her to up and get upset, it's only my religion. The class is utterly silent for a few moments that seem like hours and I feel the glares on the back of my neck heat up fast. God, can we just move on? She finally pulls out another popsicle stick and calls on the next motherfucker. Good, now I can go back to sleep. It's more important than this class will ever be.

"uH, gAMZEE?" I don't lift my head but I tilt it in the voices direction.

"YeAh, TaVbRo?" Tavros is one of my closet motherfucking friends. He switched into this class from physics so we could be lab partners, so I wouldn't be so lonely. I think he really doesn't get it but I like to help him out.

"tHINK YOU COULD HELP ME ON NUMBER SIX?"

"SuRe, WhAT yOu Up AnD sTuCk On?" I lift up my head, clanking my horns on the table in the process. Knocking all of our stuff over the side of the desk.

"WhOoPs."

"iT'S OK gAMZEE. i'LL GET IT."

"TaVrOs, It'S cOoL. I'lL dO iT."

"nO, I GOT IT." He stutters out. He wheels out from his mobile chair device's space and reaches over the side. Tavbro had an accident awhile back from another group of friends, well, acquaintances. They rather up and hang with the upper half of the Hemospectrum. I don't give a fuck either way. And being a highblood motherfucker I'm supposed to hang with them, but like I said, I don't give a fuck. they're too stuck up anyway for me.

"DUDE, HOW IN THE TAINT-CHAFFING FUCK IS ANY OF THIS SHIT VALUABLE!?" I turn my head, shit. There he goes.

"Mr. Vantas! Watch you're language!" HEY! Why does he get a warning while I get a lecture and an insult?

"THE FUCK I GIVE?" He says loudly to his Moirail Sollux. Our teacher rolls her eyes and looks back to the stack of worksheets she collected at the start of class. Why is he her class pet while I'm the one who actually knows and cares about their work? The rest of the class speeds by while Tavros and I finish our work the bell rings.

"yOU WANT TO, UH, WALK HOME WITH ME GAMZEE?" Tavbro ask me while slinging his bag on the back of his mobile chair device.

"SuRe, DoN't WaNt YoU WaLkInG aLoNe." I walk behind him and put my backpack on top of his.

"wELL, NOT WALKING…" I laugh, we head out the door to the elevator, they have it for students with "needs".

"gAMZEE…" Tavros says while I hit the button to the bottom floor.

"YeAh, TaVbRo?"

"uH, NOT TO INTRUDE OR ANYTHING BUT, hAVE YOU TALKED TO HIM YET?" I look at him and he darts his eyes in the opposite direction. He's talking about Karkat, of course I told him I liked him, he was my best-friend. But, he knows I don't up and talk about it too much.

"No, ThAt MoThErFuCKeR dOeSn'T kNoW i Up AnD ExIsT."

"wHY DON'T YOU JUST TRY AND TALK TO HIM? tHE MOST HE CAN DO IS IGNORE YOU." We get to the bottom floor and walk towards the exit of the school.

"I'm NoT sUrE tHaT's A gOoD cOnSaLaTiOn PrIzE, TaVbRo." Tavros shrugs wheeling down the hill. We talk until we arrive at the front of his hive. I wave good bye to him as he closes the door, and walk back to my house. I don't like to let him go by himself to his house so I pass mine up to make sure he's up and cool. It's starting to get sunny as I walk up to my door and unlock it. I walk in, tossing my stuff by the door and flop down on the couch. My mind starts to wander as I think about what Tavbro said in the elevator. Ok, maybe up and staring at him like a fucking creeper is getting old. Maybe if I just message him? That's not bad, I mean, he wouldn't know. I flop over to my stomach, thinking harder. He has a Trollian, I remember seeing him text on it, and I can probably just send him a quick message. I smile to myself, he wouldn't even know. I roll over to the floor and crawl over to my husktop. So simple, message, maybe talk ,and go offline. I can finally get it over with, two motherfucking years is a long damn time to like someone. Sitting in my chair, I go to the search box. What the hell was his name? CairoGenio? I type that in, it's a start. It puts up an account called carcinoGeneticist. Mine as well try.

**terminallyCapricious [TC]**** began trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**TC: HeY, Is ThIs MoThErFuCkInG KaRbRo?**

**CG: IF YOU MEAN KARKAT THEN YES**

**CG: WHO IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS THIS? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU FINE MY ACCOUNT? **

**CG: IF YOU'RE A HACKER TRYING TO GET MY ACCOUNT I WILL FUCKING HURT YOU**

Isn't he just the nicest?

**TC: nO mAn, I aIn'T AlL aNd TrYiNg To HaCk YoUr AcCoUnT. ThAT wOuLdN'T Be A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaCLe.**

**CG: OH NO. YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THOSE FUCKING JUGGALO DOUCHES ARE YOU? **

**CG: DON'T START WITH ANY OF THAT SHIT.**

**TC: BrO…I jUsT WaNtEd tO SaY sOmE WoRdS.**

**CG: WHAT IS IT? YOU'RE STARTING TO WASTE MY VAUABLE HOMEWORK TIME. IT'S LIKE EVERYTIME I GET ON THIS PIECE OF SHIT OF A WEBSITE SOME ASSHOLE WANTS TO TALK. AM I'M SO IMPORTANT THAT EVERY IDIOT NEEDS TO SPEAK TO ME? NO, WAIT, DON'T ANSWER THAT.**

**TC: i Up AnD lIkE yOu.**

There, that was easy. I'm about to log off and leave him alone when he responds.

**CG:…**

**CG: WHAT?**

**TC: I uP aNd LiKe YoU. ThAt'S aLl.**

**CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS? ARE YOU TRYING TO PRANK ME OR SOME SHIT?**

**TC: nO, I'm SeRiOuS mOtHeRfUcKer. I lIkEd YoU fOr AwHiLe, aNd My BrO tAlK mE iNtO mEsSaGiNg YoU. **

**TC: So, YeAh.**

**CG: THEN WHO THE HELL IS THIS?**

**TC: i DoN'T wAnT tO uP aNd SaY.**

**CG: SO YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE ME AND YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?**

**TC: YeAh. **

**CG: WHAT FUCKING LOGIC DOES THAT MAKE?! YOU JUST RANDOMLY FIND MY ACCOUNT, AND YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE ME AND NOW, YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY WHO YOU ARE? THIS SEEMS LIKE A HORRIBLE WAY TO WIN ME OVER. IT'S LIKE A BAD ROM-COM.**

**TC: wHeN YoU pUt It LiKe ThAt…**

**CG: YEAH IT SOUNDS RETARDED. NOW IF YOU WANT TO SEEM LESS OF A DOUCHE TO ME YOU COULD TELL ME YOUR FUCKING NAME AND WE CAN MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES.**

**TC:….Uh…..**

**terminallyCapricious [TC]**** ceased trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!**

"Oh My GoD" I say aloud while slamming my head on my desk. "ThAt TuRnEd OuT wOrSe ThAn I ThOuGht." Why did I do this? I couldn't just keep quiet and keep my feeling to myself. Now what the hell am I going to do? I slip my chair out from behind me and get up to walk to my room. I'm a motherfucking idiot. Wanting to relax I decide to take a shower. The water goes from cool to hot as I toss my shirt to the floor. I'll probably wear it tomorrow, I'm low on clean clothes and that one's not too bad. I sit down in the corner and let the water flow over my body. Ah, well, maybe this'll blow over soon. After all it's only Monday.

**A/N: Now, I'm not so sure about this story, but, I'm planning on continuing this I'd appreciate any reviews on this. The more critical, the better. **


	2. No Notes In Class

**A/N: Ok, thank you for the reviews, it helped.**

I wake up to the buzzing of my alarm. It's Tuesday and 5:30. "I rEaLlY dOn'T uP aNd FeEl LiKe GoInG tO sChOoL." I slosh out of my recuperacoon, making my way to the shower. I rinse of the remainder of the slime and make my way to my sink. Finishing my morning ordeal, I make my way down stairs and grab my bag. Glancing at my clock, I see it's only 6:00. "MoThErFuCk, I'm AlL uP aNd LaTe." I grab a slice of pie and gulp it down heading out the door. " I hOpE tAv WoN't MiNd." I let the door slam behind me and I rush towards Tavros' house to see he's right around the corner.

"hEY, wHAT'S UP?" Sometimes I forget how fast he can be with his arms.

"I tOlD hIm…." Tav turns his head in question till it hits him.

"yOU TALKED TO kARKAT?! wHAT DID HE SAY?!" I laugh and throw my back pack on the back of his and start to push him up the hill.

"I dIdn'T eXaCtLy SaY mY NaMe…"

"gAMZEE, I DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU TELL SOME ONE YOUR FLUSHED." He huffs out.

"I kNoW bUt, I GoT nErVoUs. WhAt iF hE wOuLdN't WaNt To Up aNd TaLk To Me?" We get to the top of the hill and I see the schools flag waving in the distance.

"wELL YOU WOULDN'T KNOW UNLESS YOU TRIED."

"MaYbE." The bell rings and a crowd of trolls speed around trying to arrive on time for the first class of the day.

"i'LL SEE YOU AT LUNCH!" Tavros shouts to me, rolling to his next class. He has perfect attendance, he would never be late to any of his classes to save his life. I wave back and start my walk to my next class, P.E. Bro, I hate that class. So motherfucking much, no body ups and likes to run. It messes up my…I touch my face, did I forget to put it on this morning? Wiping my finger gently under my chin I see that it's there. Shit, I scared myself. I would be upset, can't be a juggalo without it. The second bell rings, SHIT, I'm going to be late. My legs kick in, and I start to run. If you're late you get lunch detention, I don't up and need that today. Turning the corner, I'm almost to class when I crash into someone.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I look up and see who was the troll I knocked over.

"Oh! SoRrY, BrO! WaS TrYiNg To Up AnD MoThErFuCkInG bE oN tImE." I reach out my hand and pull him back up. He's wearing a hoodie, with the hood up. He grabs it, and stands up.

"IT'S OK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MADE OF ANYWAY? BRICKS?" I look at him in his face, and recognize it almost instantly.

"HaHa, I gUeSs So KaRkAt." He looks at me.

"HEY, YOU'RE GAMZEE. I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU AT FIRST."

"hOnK, It'S cOoL KaRbRo." I look at his face, it completely changed. He looks at me and I realized what I just said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Just then the bell rings. And we both realize that we are going to be late.

"ShIt, I'm MoThErFuCkInG lAtE! ByE!" I run the rest of my way to class scolding myself the entire way for letting that slip. My teacher doesn't see me as I run and stand on my number. At least I don't have detention. My first periods fly by, P.E. was a bust, Math was boring, now on to English. That's one of the highlights of my day. I sit in the back, in the corner. The perfect place to take a nap. As I leave my dreary Math classroom and head across campus to the English Building, I feel as if someone was watching me. I look up, and don't see any familiar faces. Then, I spot Karkat, just, _**staring**_, at me. I shudder and think about waving for a second, but stop. I've embarrassed myself enough in front of him today. Plus, he already looked away and started walking to whatever class he had. Maybe he was looking at someone else. I walk into my class and sat down in my seat while my teacher droned out the roll call. The next thing I hear is the bell ringing for lunch. I wave good bye to my teacher, him rolling his eyes in the process, scolding me on my poor work behavior, and head out the door. Tavros is already sitting at our table along with some of our other friends.

"hEY, gAMZEE! sLEEP WELL?" He laughs at me.

"YeAh, WhAt'S fOr LuNcH tOdAy?" We sit next to each other and talk about what happen so far in our day. The, I feel it, again, someone's _**staring **_at me. I look around again, and I spot Karkat. He was looking at me, again, but he was sitting next to Sollux. He was whispering to him and then they both look at me.

"sOMETHING WRONG GAMZEE? yOU'VE BEEN LOOKING OVER THERE FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES."

"NoThInG, jUsT A lItTlE dIsTrATeD." I turn my head away from the two Moirails and back to Tavros. He looks concerned but he doesn't ask anymore. The bell rings and we throw away our trash. Thank god, two periods left, and I can go home. My next class is art. I love that class too much. I sit down next to my friend Nepeta. She's the only troll who loves it ten times as much as me.

"HeY SiS. WhAt'S uP?"

"X33 hey gamzee! how are you?"

"I'm CoOl. JuSt tIrEd." She pouts as I say the last part. I smile, she treats me like a big brother sometimes, always complaining I should go to bed earlier.

";33 dreaming about your crush?" Oh God, I let it slip I up and liked someone and she's been dying to know. I'd tell her but I don't need her to draw any pictures. That's her favorite hobby, drawing everyone's quadrant pairs and putting them on her walls at home. They're pretty good, but I don't think I want to see me and Karbro grabbing our asses. The rest of the class settles down as the teacher explains what our next project it.

"No! I'm GeTtInG sOmEwHeRe ThOuGh." I whisper to her.

":oo yeah!" She looks towards me.

"WOW YOU TWO 4R3 SO NOT LOUD. 1 C4N B4R3LY H3R3 TH3 T34CH3R." I look back to see Terezi smile, I laugh.

"SoRrY, SiS. I'Ll qUiTe DoWn."

"X33 not before you tell me who you like!"

"Y34H G4MZ33, YOU SHOULDN'T K33P US GU3SSING!" Terezi sniffs towards me. She can't see, she lost her vision in an accident with the same acquaintances that paralyzed Tavros. She still hangs out with us, but she tends to switch back and forth between them. She's really nice to all of us, except the one that made her lose her sight, she's wary of her. I am too, she's tends to always be up to something, always.

"HoNk, BuT iT uP aNd SpOiLs tHe SuRpRiSe, AnD sUrPrIsEs ArE mIrAcLeS!" They groan out, and I laugh. They just have no idea, they are both friends with Karkat, so I don't want them telling him I like him. The bell rings to end the class and we head out the back door.

":33 bye gamz33! s33 you tomorrow!"

"BY3!"

"SeE yA!" I leave them and watch as the head to their Drama Class together. Now, on to my last class today, Chem. I walk into the science building, and up the stairs. I spot Tavros coming out the elevator and I walk over. Coming into class I sit in my sit and I instantly put my head down. I hate this class, so motherfucking much.

"Today we're watching a movie. I still have papers to grade, and it's a good video on how they found Atomic Mass." I groan loudly. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Makara?" Not again.

"No, JuSt CaN't WaIt." I say sarcastically. She just lets it slid and pops in the video. I put my head back down, two naps in one day is all up and cool with me. Then, again, I feel it. Someone's staring at me. It heats up the back of my head and then it stops. I lift my head up and make it look like I'm watching the video. This time, I spot Sollux watching me out the corner of my eye, but he's passing something to his neighbor.

"hEY GAMZEE." Tavros say in my ear low enough so our teacher doesn't notice.

"YeAh?"

"hERE." He hands me a note with my name on the side. I look up to him, and he just shrugs, turning his attention back to the video.

_HEY, GAMZEE. DO YOU HAVE A TROLLIAN?_

_-Karkat_

I read the note over again. Shit, why does he want to know? I scribble down a yes and tap Tavros' shoulder and he passes it back. A couple minutes later I get a note again.

_YOU DON'T MIND IF I FRIEND YOU? FOR LIKE HOMEWORK?_

I re-read it over. I honestly don't know if I should be excited of scared. He has my Trollian name already, because of yesterday, but I also don't want to say no because then it would make it look like I'm guilty of messaging. I think for two tenths of a second and write yes again without my name and wait until there's two minutes till the end of class before I pass it back. Tavros looks at me weird but passes it anyway. There's a groan on the other side of the room and I hear a loud whisper. "HE FORGOT HIS NAME." I chuckle, if he only knew. The bell rings and I pick up my bag. I'm out of here, but before I can make it out the door to wait for Tavros but get blocked by a Gray shirt.

"HEY DON'T KNOCK ME OVER AGAIN, FUCKER. YOU DIDN'T WRITE DOWN YOUR NAME."

"Oh I dIdn'T? SoRrY, bRo." Shit, I should have been a little faster. Now what am I going to do?

"YEAH, YOU DIDN'T. WHAT IS IT ANYWAY?" I look around and think of a good name.

"HeRe, I'lL wRiTe It." Grabbing a sheet of paper and pen from my bag, I write on one of the empty desk a Trollian Handle I know by heart. "ThErE." I fold it into eights and hand it to him. He smiles and tells me he'll see me later. As he walks away, Tavros comes up behind me.

"wHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"

"NoThInG jUsT wAnTeD tO aSk mE sOmEtHiNg."

"oH, OK. rEADY TO GO?"

"SuRe. GeTtInG lAtE." We walk toward the elevator and head towards our hives. I leave Tavros at his saying I'll pick him up tomorrow and head back to mine. I unlock my door, toss my bag, and lay down on the couch. I'm resting my eyes, and start to take a nap when I get a sudden vibration from my phone.

**adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

**AT: hEY, uH, gAMZEE,**

**AT: yOU ACCIDENLY MUST HAVE GAVE kARKAT MY TROLLIAIN**

**AT: bUT DON'T WORRY i GAVE HIM YOURS }:)**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador **

Oh no….


	3. Bad Day

"Oh My GoD..." I stare at my screen, re-reading those simple lines that feel like a death sentence. What now? Is he going to message me? Tell me too leave him alone? These questions fly through my head. Maybe, just maybe, I rush over to my computer and log in to my account. My blood-pusher drops down to my shoes as I see the notification of a new friend request. "ShIt." I say out loud. "TaVrOs, WhY?" I open the box to see who it is, having the little bit of hope that it's from anybody, anyone but him. The mouse moves and clicks the box open.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] has sent you a friend request, do you accept?**

**YES NO**

"Oh My God…" I don't know what to do. Should I accept? I can't just ignore it, he might get upset. I toss the idea that I can create a new account and deactivate this one entirely, then he would really think I don't want to up and talk to him, and that ain't cool. Wanting to stop giving myself a headache, I log out. I hate this, who knew liking motherfuckers would be so stressing. I get up from the chair and start my way upstairs to my room. Maybe if I lay down I can figure out what I should do. My shirt flies off, along with my pants, and I jump in to the slime. I close my eyes, for what seems like seconds, and the next thing I know the alarm's blaring beside. Ah, geez, I didn't get any motherfucking sleep. Still so tired. I head downstairs to grab something to eat, anything really. I sit down and glance at my watch, 6:15.

"Oh MoThErFuCk! I'm LaTeR tHaN yEsTeRdAy!" I rush back upstairs, grab some clothes, my bag, and rush back out the door. By the time I get to school, it's already the end of 1st period. Shit, I don't need detention today. I rush over to math and sit in my seat.

"Ok, everyone pull out their homework." My teacher starts to walk around the room picking up assignments stopping in front of me. "Gamzee, do you have yours today?" I smirk at her. She always does the same thing with me every day and I always shake my head. Today was no different.

"NoPe. SoRrY yO, wAsN't FeElInG aLl WeLl LaSt NiGhT." She frowns.

"See me after class, please." She moves along as the class starts there little inputs of "oooo" and "trouble-maker". Great, what now? We go over our test from the other day, and some homework I class, till the bell rings. I try sneaking out in the crowd of people but she calls me back.

"Gamzee, you do know you're on the verge of failing this class, correct?" I stand in front of her desk and nod. "Then why are you refusing to do any of your homework? I know you are a very capable student, what you have now is way below what you should." I smile sweetly.

"WeLl, LiKe I uP aNd SaId, I hAvEn'T BeEn FeElInG wElL, i WaS hOpInG tO mAkE iT uP lAtEr." She stares at me for a moment, and sighs.

"I'll make you a deal, if you can get at least a 70 on your next test I'll rasie your grade to a B-."

"Oh ReAlLy?! ThAnKs!" I play like I'm utterly gratefully of the opportunity, but on the inside I could care less. I finally get out of there and on to my next class, English. Maybe I could catch up on my sleep. I walk in class and sit in my seat, ready to go to sleep.

"GAMZEE!" Oh, motherfuck, what is it now?

"YeS?" The teacher smirks at me and points to the front of the class.

"Would you please read an exert from the book? You do know where we are, correct?" I can't win today, can I? Getting up from my corner, I take the long walk to the front of the class and lean over the podium.

"RiGhT hErE?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I roll my eyes, and take a wild guess. Apparently I guess correctly and continue to read. My teacher's face stays expressionless till I get to the end and he smiles at me.

"Mr. Makara, I had no idea you could read so well, and with such emphasis on the character dialog. I should call on you more often." Great. I nod, and walk back to my seat. The bell finally rings and I head back out to the cafeteria area. I sit down at my table, and wait for Tavros. No longer than six minutes, I feel someone tap my shoulder.

"SuP, bRo?" I turn. There's a troll, with horns in the shape of a point and a crescent. She is wearing a pair of glasses, with one half of it blocked out. Her shirt sign has a M with a point at the end, as well. I recognize her instantly.

"hey gaaaaaaaamzee! what are you doing all alone?"

"HeY VrIsKa…"

"you don't sound happy to see me. we haven't talked in foooooooorever!" She sits down beside me but I don't look at her directly. She knows motherfucking well I don't talk to her for a reason.

"I kNoW…"

"you should hang out with some of us today! we need a player for a gru8 game eridan bought yesterday."

"NaW, i'M cOoL sIs. I gOt sOmE wOrK tO dO." I roll my eyes. She says the same thing every time. A new game, book, paint, something that will up and draw my attention. And I decline every time, I really don't like hanging with her friends, especially her.

"you all ways say that! i'm starting to think you don't like me gamzee!" I stay silent but she gets up and walks behind me. " i have to go! feferi and i have a project to work on. 8yyyyyyyye gaaaaaaaamzee!" she walks behind me but before she leaves she rest her hands on my shoulder and breaths into my ear. "you know you can't stay with them forever. you'll realize where you 8elong sooner or lateeeeeeeer." She drags out the last bit into my ear and lets go. By the time I turn around she's already wandered into the crowd. She always tells me that. I belong with them, as a motherfucking juggulator I have to show my place to the low-bloods. She's always the one to bug me about it, sometimes her other friend but he's not so bad. At least he didn't break Tavros' legs or make Terezi blind. My stomach growls and I realize I haven't eaten all day. Just as I'm about to get up the bell rings to end lunch, and start the next period. Dammit! I'm so hungry, but too late now. Walking into class I see Nepeta again and sit by her.

":33 sooooo"

"SoOoOo WhAt?"

":33 soooooooooooooooo"

"SoOoOoOoOoOoOoO wHaT?"

"X33 I hear you like kats." I stare at her, and she burst into a giggle fit. I look back to Terezi and she's grinning uncontrollably.

" YOU SHOULD H4V3 S33N H3R WH3N SH3 FOUND OUT."

"I hAvE nO iDeA wHaT yOu TwO mEaN…" They both start laughing.

"X33 don't play dumb with us gamz33! you like Karkat!"

"Y34H!" I groan and bang my head on my desk. For the rest of the period I try my best to avoid the onslaught from my two on why I didn't tell them sooner. I pray to the Mirthful Messiahs that the class is over and race out the door. Those two can really hold a grudge against a mothefucker. Now, Chemistery, and today we're going over another worksheet. Crashing through the door, I get some weird looks from some of the other trolls in the room, and I smile and sit in my seat.

"wHAT'S THAT ALL ABOUT gAMZEE?" Tavros looks at me as I sit down in my seat.

"RuNnInG fRoM NePeTa AnD TeReZi. DoN't AsK."

"oK…sORRY ABOUT AT LUNCH I HAD TO COME IN TO ASK FOR HELP ON LAST NIGHT'S HOMEWORK."

"ShIt. We HaD hOmEwOrK?!" My question is interrupted by the second to last bell for the day. And class begins. My teacher calls roll and starts the class off.

"Ok, who did there homework last night?" The whole class raises their hands minus me and someone across the room. "Gamzee? Where's yours?" I look at her with the straightest face I can possibly make.

"I dIdN't Up aNd KnOw We HaD aNy."

"Why is that? It was on the board. You should have seen it."

"SoRrY." She turns her head and points to the other student.

"What about you?"

"SAME. I WAS PREOCCUPIED WITH SOME OTHER THINGS." I lean forward and see Karkat grinning

"You two, please stay after class. I need to talk to you." We both groan, while the class giggles, and she begins today's lesson on The Empirical Method. The bell finally rings and everyone rushes out.

"i'LL WAIT FOR YOU BY THE FLAG POLE, OK?"

"YeAh sUrE." Tavros' smiles and rolls out the door waving.

"Gamzee, Karkat, come here please." We both walk up to her desk and she looks at us, each in our faces and begins to talk. "You two both know that I usually give out detentions for uncompleted assignments, but I decide to try something else that will benefit all three of us." She smiles, and my suspicions arise as she continues." Karkat, you are on a verge of failing this class, a D- is unacceptable."

"YES, I KNOW. BUT-"

"Let me finish. And Gamzee, despite your poor attitude in this class you are passing with an A+ but failing in classroom citizenship, correct?"

"YeS, I gUeSs."

"Well, I'm still busy with worksheets and need some time to grade. I was thinking on just watching movies for the next week, but, I was thinking if I could find someone to teach the class the new material that already comprehends it then we would not have to fall behind in any of the lessons

"YeS, tHaT's AlL cOoL bUt WhAt DoEs ThIs HaVe To Do WiTh Us?

"YES." Karkat chimes in.

"Gamzee, you're capable of teaching the lesson, and Karkat you need help understanding some of the work. You two can work together on teaching the class, like make a power point, and show it throughout the week."

"Do, We HaVe To? I cAn PrObAbLy Do It On My OwN."

I look at my teacher in despair. She's kidding right? I can't work with Karkat. Not now.

"No, Karkat needs this just as much as you do. It's either the both of you or nothing."

"FOR HOW LONG?"

"Probably till next Tuesday."

"OK, I'LL DO IT IF HE WILL. I'M NOT DOING THIS ALL ON MY OWN." They both look towards me, and I slowly nod in agreement. i don't want to, but if he needs my help with it, I guess.

"Good, you two start tomorrow. Have a good day." She gets up and walks us out the door. "Here's the first lesson plan, good luck."

"WAIT! THIS IS DO BY TOMORROW!?" She nods and slams the door behind us. "GREAT…"

"Uh, So….HoW aRe We GoInG tO dO tHiS?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING USE A POWERPOINT?" I say yes, and he rolls his eyes. "WELL, I WOULD NEED YOUR HELP TO UNDERSTAND THIS SHIT, SO I GUESS WE COULD GO TO ONE OF OUR HIVES?"

"CaN wE gO tO mInE? I hAvE tO wAlK TaVrOs HoMe, HaTe To LeAvE tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR." Karkat stares at me for a second, but nods. We head down the stairs, out to the front of the school. Then, as we make it to the flag pole, it hits me. I have to spend a week with him, a week, and I just asked him to my house.

"ShIt…"

**A/N: Ok, is this any better?**


	4. Time for Fun

"WHAT?" Karkat turns towards me, hearing my outburst.

"NoThInG KaRbR- kAt" He looks at me, but doesn't say anything as I waved to Tavros at the flagpole. Tavros looks at us curiously, and beckons for me to lean down to whisper in my ear.

"wHY'S kARKAT HERE?"

"He'S gOiNg To My HoUsE fOr A pRoJeCt We HaVe To Up AnD wAlK tOgEtHeR." I smile. He just chuckles and gives me a look. We all start walking down the hill, towards Tavros' and it stay absolutely silent, until I speak up. "So…..AnYoNe SeE aNy NeW mOvIeS?"

"HOW ABOT THE ONE WITH TROLL-WILL SMITH?"

"yEAH, WHEN THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE PLOT HAS TO FIND THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE UNKNOWINGLY AND-"

"yEs ThAt OnE." We all laugh, it's way too hard to say the names of films. We finally get to Tavros' and I tell him I message him later on. We head back to mine and I unlock the door, and lead him into the living room. "HeRe, YoU cAn SiT oVeR tHeRe. I'lL gO uP aNd GeT mY HuSkToP." He nods are starts to pull the packet out of his bag and I head upstairs to my room. My husktop is sitting on the bed and I grab it, heading back down to see Karkat moving some pie tins around.

"HEY, WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE TINS?" I flop down on the floor and power on my husk.

"I sHoUlD cLeAn ThOsE uP sOoN." He just rolls his eyes and tosses me the packet.

"HERE, CAN YOU TRY TO EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME? I DON'T SEE HOW IT'S RELEVANT BUT APPARENTLY I MUST KNOW IT." I laugh and explain how you're supposed to do to find Molar mass when I feel my phone vibrate. At first, I ignore it completely, I didn't want to up and interrupt Karkat from asking his question but his rings as well and he pulls it out.

"WEIRD…."

"wHaT?" I inquire.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW VRISKA ALL THAT WELL. YOU KNOW SEKRET, RIGHT?" I stare at him a second and pull out my still vibrating phone. What does he mean by that? Vriska would most defiantly not talk to him, because he's a low-blood. Well, actually I don't know, he always wears shirts with his sign filled with gray. Which isn't an actually colour on the Spectrum, so I wouldn't know what the motherfuck he is. I open up my message box and have a wave of surprise pass through me.

_**HEY!**_

_**YOU'RE INVITED TO A PAAAAAAAARTY!**_

_**HOSTED BY YOU'S TRULY**_

_**VRISKA!**_

_**THERE'LL BE GAAAAAAAAMES!**_

_**AND FOOD**_

_**IT'S THIS FRIDAY!**_

_**EVERYONE'S INVITED!**_

_**;:::)**_

I roll my eyes and look over to Karkat, he's already put his phone back beside him, and was chewing on the tip of his pencil in a frustrating grimace. God, he's cute, he looks up and I make it look like I was putting my phone back instead of gawking.

"ArE yOu Up AnD pLaNnInG oN gOiNg?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW HER ALL THAT WELL, AND IT SOUNDS BORING. I'M TO OLD FOR GAMES." I fell my heart drop a little, oh well. "HOW ABOUT YOU?"

"If SoMe Of My FrIeNdS gO. I dOn'T wAnT tO bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg AlOnE tHeRe, BrO" He nods and turns back to his work. We finally finish up the project we pack up everything, ending with me promising I'll do the last slide before I go to sleep.

"YEAH, SO WE CAN COME BACK HERE TOMORROW THEN?" Karkat asks me heading out the door.

"SuRe, If YoU wAnT." I hold the door, as he walks out.

"ONE THING, THOUGH."

"WhAt?"

"CAN YOU MOVE SOME OF THE TINS? I THINK I GOT SOME ON MY SWEATER." He laughs and I chuckle along with him promising I will. I sit back down on the couch and wake up the screen on my Husk. Logging into Trollian I see Tavros has sent me a message about the party, along with Nepeta, Terezi and my other friend Kanaya. They all are saying the same thing "I'll go if one of you do." I message each one, I guess I'll go, it couldn't be as bad as it seems, right? Tavros is the first to reply to say he'll go with me, and then Nepeta, along with some interest in why she say me and Karbro after school. That's going to be fun explain to her tomorrow. Kanaya, saying she won't stay to long. She has a flush-crush, just as bad as me, for the host of the party. I smirk at how she denies it, but tell her I will up and show. Finally, I get to the person I really want to talk to.

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**TC: HeY sIs, So I'm GoInG tO tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiNg PaRtY.**

**TC: hOw AbOuT yOu? :o)**

**GC: 1'M NOT SUR3. 1 M1GHT, WHY AR3 YOU?**

**TC: WeLl TaVbRo'S gOiNg. CaN't LeAvE tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR aLoNe.**

**GC: 1S TH4T 4LL?**

**TC:…..**

**TC: VrIsKa TaLkEd To Me AgaIn, ToDaY…..:o( HoNk**

**GC: WH4T SH3 S4Y NOW?**

**TC: ThE sAmE aS aLwAyS….**

**GC: 4RE YOU SUR3 YOU W4NT TO GO TH3N?**

**TC: i PrOmIsEd TaVbRo.**

**GC: 1 GU3SS 1'M GO1NG TH3N :]**

**TC: SwEeT sIs :o) SeE yOu tHeRe!**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

I get up from my computer, and lean in my chair. My mind starts to wander, why would she throw the party? At last I checked she really does not like Tavros, I'm surprise he agreed to go. Getting turned down by your flush, and breaking his legs, never means you're on good terms. And then Terezi, why wouldn't she go? I mean before I asked her. She's probably would be the first to get an invitation. I frown at the thoughts, and just settle them at the back of my head. I look towards my clock and it's flashing 7:52. I guess I should get ready for bed, I start to head up towards my room, when I step on one of my pie tins. "I gUeSs, I sHoUlD cLeAn Up SoMe," I smirk "CaN't uPaNd MeSs Up KaRkAt'S sWeAtEr."

**A/N: Ok, I think this is going on fine. Wanted to upload for a friend.**


	5. Vriska's Party

Wednesday speed by quickly, other than a few inquiries from my friends on why I agreed to do the project with Karkat, or jokes about what really happened when he went to my house from Nepeta and Terezi, it was a pretty decent day. Thursday was even better. I found out that Karbro and me have a lot of motherfucking things in common. We barely got Friday's project done playing a new grub game that I got.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS THING'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE OUT FOR MONTHS! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?" I laughed at his excitement over it. Motherfucking adorable, he'd probably get creped out that I said that out loud.

"No WhErE kArB-kAt, KaRkAt. JuSt Up AnD oRdErEd It." He just shakes his head, and looks back as I put the game in the player.

"YOU CAN CALL ME KARBRO, GAZMEE. I SERIOUSLY DON'T MIND." I turn back and he darts his eyes down to the floor. I sit down beside him and toss him a game remote.

"ArE yOu SuRe? I mEaN i CaLl AlL mY fRiEnDs BrO." I hit start and stare at the screen, and feel his eyes look at me.

"AM I NOT YOUR FRIEND?" I turn and see him smirking, but the way he said it sounded kind of hurt.

"I sEe YoUr MoThErFuCkInG sElF aS oNe. Do YoU?" I hit start and turn towards him. Does he see me as a friend?

"WELL, YEAH. I SEE YOU AS ONE." He raies his hand to his arm and looks out the bottom of his eyes.

"WeLl, ThEn MoThErFuCkInG kArBrO, I dO tOo." I give him an awkward side hug, and unpause the game. "GeT rEaDy To LoSe ThIs ShIt ThOuGh."

"WHATEVER FUCKER."

I snap out of my flashback again hearing my name called.

"HEY! ARE YOU COMING UP HERE, OR AM I JUST GOING TO LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT EXPLAING SH- CRAP I BARELY GET?" He gets a glare from the teacher and laughs from the class.

"SoRrY!" I scramble up from my seat and begin the Powerpoint. I keep glancing towards Karkat, but every time I do I see him divert his eyes to something other than me, the screen, the floor, anything. When we finally get through with it he shuffles down next to his seat by Sollux, and I walk around helping. Finishing up helPing Tavros I get called across the room.

"hey gz! over here!" I walk over to the voice and I see a flash of teeth and double set of horns.

"YeAh SoLbRo?" I lean over and look at his paper. "NeEd HeLp?"

"yeah, you can help me by taking my moiiraiil here on a date to the party." I look up at him to see if he's joking and I notice Karkat's eyes open wide.

"SHUT UP SOLLUX! OR I CAN DO THAT FOR YOU."

"what? Ii'm ju2t 2ayiing he can take you so ii can go wiith aa."

"NO!"

"HeY, i WoUlDn'T mInD." I interrupt their argument and they both swivel their heads towards me. I'm even caught off guard by what I said.

"2ee kk? take someone you actually li-" Sollux's sentence is cut off by a small, grey, hand. Karkat looks back towards me with a smile.

"PAY HIM NO FUCKING ATTENTION, I THINK HE HAD SOME MIND HONEY AND RUSTED HIS ENTIRE THINK PAN NOW."

"HaHa, It'S aLl CoOl KaRbRo. ArE yOu GoInG tO tHe PaRtY?"

"YEAH, WHY?"

"WeLl, I'm GoInG aLoNg WiTh SoMe Of My OtHeR fRiEnDs. MaYbE yOu CouLd WaLk WiTh Us?"

"SURE, I CAN MEET UP AT YOUR HIVE."

"2o you even remember where he live2? what have you been doing kk?" Karkat turns his head and glares at Sollux.

"SHUT. IT."

"Ok, KaRbRo. SeE yOu aT aBoUt SeVeN tHiRtY-iSh?" Karkat nods and I turn back to my seat. Did I just get a date? No, no, I'm just taking him as a friend.

"wHAT WAS THAT ABOUT gAMZEE?" I sit down by Tavros and start packing up my stuff to leave.

"kArBrO nEeD sOmE mOtHeRfUcKeR tO wAlK wItH tO tHe PaRtY, tAvBrO." I turn back around to see him grinning at me. "wHaT?"

"nOTHING."

"It'S nOt A dAtE." I look at him and the bell rings and everyone rushes out, I grab the packet for Monday's work and toss my bag onto Tav's chair.

"i DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. i'LL SEE YOU AT THE PARTY." I turn back towards him with a look of concern written across my face.

"YoU dOn'T uP aNd NeEd Me To WaLk YoU tHeRe?"

"iT'S COOL, gAMZEE. iT'S NOT THAT FAR."

"YoU sUrE?" I walk behind him as we head towards the elevator. I don't like to leave him all up and alone, it gets dangerous when the sun's up.

"yES, YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND GET READY." I nod and hit the down button, I guess he can be ok. We start walking down the hill, towards my house. Waving Tavros a goodbye, I unlock my door, and head upstairs.

"If I'm GoInG tO tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR, i ShOuLd PrObAbLy TaKe A sHoWeR." I toss my clothes in the corner and turn on the water, before I get in I check the clock. It's flashing 4:56. I have about 2 hours and thirty minutes to get ready. I jump in to the shot of hot water, and start to shampoo my hair, and then wash up the rest of my body. By the time I get out, get dress and reapply my make-up, the clock says it is 5:35. ''NoW, whaT sHOuLd I MoThErFuCkInG dO?" Heading back downstairs I sit down on my sofa, and keep glancing towards the clock. 5:40, 5:42, 5:43. I shake my head from the ticking, and deicide to play one of my games. Anything to distract myself from how long it feels like waiting for Karbro. I'm about to defeat the final boss for the third time when he finally knocks. Rushing, and almost falling, I open the door with a grin.

"HeY kArBrO. YoU rEaDy?"

"NO FUCKER, I CAME HERE COMPLETELY NOT READY JUST TO FUCK WITH YOU."

"HaHa, LeT's MoThErFuCkInG gO tHeN!"

"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?" He says, and turns his head. I look down, and notice and notice I'm not wearing a shirt.

"WhOoPs.

"WhOoPs, SoRrY kArBrO, i Go PuT oNe On." I hurry back inside and SoRrY kArBrO, i Go PuT oNe On." I hurry back inside and toss on the closet one. Coming back, Karkat's still waiting on the doorstep.

"NOW ARE YOU READY?"

"YeAh." I close the door and lock it. I'm not sure if I'm coming back, since the sun will be up by then. Wonder, if Vriska's going to let us spend the night, if not a lot of motherfuckers are out of luck. Karkat and I start heading towards her house, joking around about what's been going on lately, and how bithtits awesome this motherfucking party is probably going to be.

"WoNdEr WhAt GaMeS sHe GoT pLaNnEd, Or DrInKs."

"I HEARD FROM TEREZI THAT SHE GOT SOME PARTY GAMES PLANNED."

"LiKe?"

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU KNOW TEREZI, SHE WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO SNIFF ME." We laugh at that, even though she can't see, her other senses are killer. She can tell what you look like, just by a whiff or if you're unlucky enough, a lick.

"YeAh, I sHoUlD hAvE aSkEd NepEtA, sHe WoUlD kNoW. ThEn AgAiN, i WoUlD hAvE tO aNsWeR hEr MoThErFuCkInG qUeStIoNs." I look at him out the corner of my eye, Karkat keeps looking forward, but I see his eyebrow rise in curiosity.

"ABOUT WHAT?"

"ShE uP aNd WaNtS tO kNoW wHo I LiKe, ShE's BeEn DyInG tO kNoW."

"DO YOU LIKE SOMEBODY?" He stops and looks towards me.

"WeLl, YeAh, NoT sUrE iF tHeY lIkE mE bAcK tHoUgH."

"ARE YOU SURE? I MEAN YOU WOULDN'T KNOW UNLESS YOU ASK." I let out a sigh, and turn away from him. I shouldn't have brought it up; he probably doesn't have any clue, or just wants to ignore the motherfucking fact.

"HeY, iS tHaT hEr HoUsE?" He turns his attention away from me and we spot a hive off out in the distance. It is sitting atop a cliff and a canyon on the side of it, with another across from it.

"YES, I THINK SO." We continue walking towards it in a weird, awkward silence. When we finally arrive I see a group of ten trolls already there.

"gaaaaaaaamzee! karaaaaaaaat! you're here! i didn't think you two would 8e here!" before I can reply we're grabbed in a hug by Vriska.

"HEY! YOU'RE KILLING ME! LET THE FUCK GO!" She lets us go from a death grip of a hug and points around.

"you're right on time! 8 on the dot!" she points around to the others. "they all came 8efore 8. now we can start! everyone inside!" I look at Karbro, shrug, and shuffle in with the others. Once inside, we are all standing in a huge foyer, adorned with party decorations. There's some weird drinks on the table along with some food. "so, now we can 8begin!" smiles Vriska. "let's start off with a game!"

":33 yeah! what is it!" Nepeta jumps up and down from excitement next to a buff troll. He has a broken horn trying to quite the little ball of energy beside him.

"D- nepeta please she's trying to e%plain what entertainment she has planned."

"X33 sorry Equius." After everyone settles down, Vriska continues.

"we're going to start off with a treasure hunt!" I roll my eyes, I'm not in no motherfucking mood to run around looking for some lame ass prizes. She starts explain the rules as I go look for a seat. When she finishes, she passes out baskets for everyone. When Vriska arrives to me I shake my head.

"YoU dOn'T mInD iF i SiT oUt? I wAs A lOnG wAlK."

"of course gamzee, 8ut you're playing the next one!" She smiles at me and continues passing out the baskets.

"ok! that's everyone! now teams! I'll 8e one leader aaaaaaaand karkat can be the other!" Karkat looks towards her, but gets up.

"you choose first."

"UH, OK WELL SOLLUX."

"pick 5 more."

"SO WE'RE NOT GOING TO CHOOSE LIKE ME THEN YOU ME THEN YOU? THAT'S STUPID."

"my party my rules."

"FINE. SOLLUX, NEPETA, TAVROS UH I GUESS KANAYA," He calls out and points towards me next, but I shake my head. "AND ARADIA AS LONG AS YOU ANFD SOLLUX AREN'T MACKING ON ONE ANOTHER THE ENTIRE TIME."

"2hut up kk." I laugh at my friends arguing with one another, this game should be motherfucking funny.

"ok! now who's left? terezi, feferi, equius, and eridain." Vriska's teammates walk up, and stand beside her. "first team back here with all the prizes wins, ok? GO!" With the game begun, everyone scrambled out of the room, for about an hour and a half I kept seeing everyone hurry in and out the room. Finally, with everyone back in the room, it was declared Vriska team had won.

"WHY DO 1 HAV3 A F33LING W3 WON CAUS3 YOU KN3W WH3R3 TH3 PR1Z3S WH3R3?" I hear Terezi whisper to her.

"you always have the feeling I'm up to something 8ad."

"NOT AN ANSW3R." Vriska just walks away from her and back in front of the group.

"nice! wasn't that fun? On to the next one! i need everyone to follow me!" she turn her back and waves her hand to make us follow her down the hallway. I stand in the middle of the group at first, by Tavros and Karkat, but when I look again I'm standing by Equius and Feferi.

")(-E Y GAMZ-E-E!"

"D— yes, hello highb100d, are you having a splendid time?"

"Uh, HeY yOu TwO, yEaH iT's CoOl. YoU gUyS kNoW wHaT wE'rE dOiNg NoW?"

")(mmmm i don't have a glubbing clue! I can go ask! so far it's been reely fun!" Feferi skips ahead to the front leaving me with the well-muscled troll.

"D— you know, being a highb100d you should not hang with so 100 of trolls on the spectrum." He whispers to me. "D – it's below you. you should really start e%ploring your potential."

"H3Y! GAMZ33! COULD YOU H3LP M3?" I look back to see Terezi leaning against the wall looking a little lost.

"D—you shouldn't have to help her, you know." He says before I turn to go help her. I don't know why they try so hard, I don't want to be in their group. That's the fourth one since Vriska asked me on Tuesday. Vriska, then Eridan, Feferi, and the Equius. I didn't even want to go, but I didn't want my motherfucking friends missing this. I finally walk up to Terezi and grab her arm.

"ThAnKs, SiS."

"YOU'R3 W3LCOM3, JUST ST4Y BY M3, OK?" I nod, I cling on to her arm like a little pupa, as we finally arrive where Vriska wanted us. She turns back towards us, and ushers us to sit in a circle.

"soooooooo, next game! i need six volunteers! wait, 5 cause gamzee you promised you'd play this one! you're not wiggling out of it!" Vriska points towards me and beckons me to stand up.

"oK sIs, A pRoMisE's A pRoMiSe." I stand next to her as she pulls out a hat. "I need more people to try! Anyone?" Sollux shrugs and stands by me, along with Tavros, Aradia, Eridan and Terezi. The next thing Vriska does is tell us to write our names on a piece of paper and put it in the hat. I toss mine in it, and pass it to Solbro. I wonder, what motherfucking game she has now, I kinda just want to go home, it's not really motherfucking fun.

"ok, now the ones sitting pull out name." She spins her hand on the inside to mix it up, and walks to each person on the floor. First Kanaya, then Equius, Nepeta, Feferi, Karkat, and finally, herself. "now, who has who's name?"

"I Have Sollux's." Kanaya said.

"D—Aradia's. oh my."

"X33 Tavros!"

"Oh Cod, Eridan…" Feferi huffs out.

"wwhat's wwrong wwith me?" Eridan says to her. Now, if I can mother fucking remember correctly, these two were Moirails but Feferi wanted to take a break from watching him and his crazy plans trying to up and kill us landwellers. And Eridan hasn't been taking that well, he kinda like Fefsis, but he hasn't said notfin, I mean, nothing.

"cut it Eridan! I got Terezi!" Vriska says tossing her hat to the side.

"GR34T…" She whispers to me and I laugh. Karkat still hasn't said his name, and I realize, everyone has been named except for me.

"ooooooook, now the game we're going to play is called EIGHT Minutes!" Vriska looks about the room as groans, and questions are shouted aloud. "who doesn't know the rules?" I sheepishly raise my hand, and she goes on to explain the name you have, or who has it, have to go inside a room with no one else for eight minutes and do whatever you like. What's with this girl and eights? Seriously, I don't think I can handle any more. I say I understand, and she turns. "so, who wants to 8e first?" Out the corner of my eye, I see a long sleeved shirt raise above the others.

"I'LL GO, AND GET THIS OVER WITH." I turn and see Karkat standing and holding out his piece of paper, he points towards me. "I GOT YOU GAMZEE."

"uUuUuH, oK…"

"SOMETHING WRONG?" He stops back and looks at me, before walking next to Vriska.

"NaW, I'm CoOl, LiKe YoU sAiD lEtS gEt It OvEr WiTh." I said I'm cool, but on the inside I'm freaking out. Why did he have to get my name!? I've been avoiding talking about my feelings for him to ANYONE since Monday, so I wouldn't have to feel so bad. And then the project, the fucking project made it even harder. Thursday I almost told him everything just to clear the air, just so he could stop coming over, so I can like somebody else. I don't like having this feeling if I can't do anything about it.

"heeeeeeeelloooooooo! Alternia to gamzee! did you just hear a word I said?" I see that Vriska had lead us to a separate room with a door out in the corner.

"SoRrY, nO sIs." She just rolls her eyes, and just tells Karkat to repeat it.

"see you guys in 8." She slams the door, and now it's just me and Karbro.

"SO, SHE SAID SINCE I'M THE ONE WHO PULLED YOUR NAME, I'M ALOUD TO ASK YOU FOUR QUESTIONS, AND YOU'VE TO ANSWER EACH ONE TRUTHFULLY. AND I HAVE TO DO THE SAME."

"Ok, ThAt's EaSy EnOuGh. WhAt yOu WaNnA mOtHeRfUcKiNg AsK?" We stand in silence for a little while. Karkat then sits down, and faces me and I do the same.

"OK I'M JUST GOING TO ASK YOU A COUPLE OF THINGS I'VE BEEN WANTING TO, AND YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THEM, NO BULLSHITTING ABOUT IT EITHER."

"Ok…"

"DID YOU SEND ME THAT MESSAGE ABOUT LIKING ME? I KNOW IT WAS YOUR ACCOUNT, BUT WAS IT YOU?" I stay quiet for a few seconds.

"YeS…" I stare down at my shoes. I don't think I could look him in the face.

"WHY? DO YOU LIKE ME, I MEAN."

"WeLl, I sTaRtEd LiKiNg YoU lAsT yEaR. AnD wElL, I jUsT dIdN't SaY. YoU'Re MoThErFuCkInG AdOrAbLe AnD cUtE I GuEsS." I let my words tumble out, without stopping. Saying the first thing that comes to my head. Man, I want this to be done with.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER?"

"I dIdN't WaNt To ScArE yOu OfF…"

"DO YOU STILL LIKE ME?" Karkat looks in my eyes, and I turn my head back down to the floor.

"WhY wOuLd I sToP?" After that I jump from the knocking at the door.

"four more min8s you guys."

"OK!" Karkat shouts and turns back towards me. "YOUR TURN. ASK ME ANYTHING."

"FiNe, I gUeSs I sHoUlD sTaRt SiMpLy," I sigh out knowing this might be the last time he'll talk to me. "WhY'd YoU aSk Me ThOsE qUeStIoNs?"

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW THE ANSWERS, I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU."

"Oh, Ok, UuUuUh, WhAt DiD sOlLuX mEaN tOdAy In ChEmIsTrY?"

"IT WAS SOMETHING I TOLD HIM BEFORE…" I tilt my head and look at him, but he turns his head away from me. Ok, that caught me by surprise, I think I saw him blush a little.

"AfTeR wHaT I tOlD yOu, WoUld YoU sTilL wAnT tO bE fRiEnDs?"

"YES A LITTLE MORE, IF YOU WANT TOO." Once again, I tilt my head and look at him, and yet again, he just looks to the side at something other than me.

"KaRkAt….Do YoU lIkE mE?" There's a complete silence. He keeps looking away from me, and I scot closer. "KaRkAt?"

"YES…" He looks up towards me finally, covering his face. I lean in closer to his face and he looks back at me.

"GAM-" I cut off him calling my name and press my lips against his. He's caught off guard at first, but then he presses back against mine. We stay for what feels like minutes, hell even an hour, before there's another knock.

"heeeeeeeey, you guys need to come out! It's been eight minutes!" I let go and jump up from my spot.

"ShIt! SoRrY KaRkAt! I dIdN't MeAn ToO! I jUsT-" Karkat just stands up, and kisses my lips.

"IT'S OK, FUCKER, CALM DOWN." I nod as he lets go just as the door opens. We get a weird look from Vriska and the next to guest in her little "game" but she lets us out, with almost no questions asked. We arrive back in the main room, and I sit down next to Terezi.

"SO?"

"SoOo?"

"SOOO, HOW D1D 1T GO?"

"I'lL uP aNd mEsSaGe YoU iT lAtEr."

"4WWWWWW!" I laugh, if she only could see that Karkat's whispering something to Sollux, and I can see he looks at him, and over towards me, with a huge grin.

**A/N: *smiles* Long ass chapter, huh? I just had time to. And I wanted to write it oout for a friend. If they see it anytime soon. *frowns* I also had somethings on my thinkpan, so I felt like it. So, can I have some critics? I feel like I need a lot for this, I should try to find a beta reader. **


	6. All The Single Trolls, Put Your Hands Up

"SoOoOoOo MoThErFuCkInG tIrEeEeEeEeED" It's a fresh new start of a school week, and three days after the party. I didn't get any sleep last night from motherfucking finishing today's powerpoint. I completely forgot about it till Karbro messaged me.

"Mr. Makara! Head up, please. No need to fall asleep."

"Oh YeS tHeRe Is…" I whisper to myself. I just want to get by the rest of the day, and go home. Karkat can do tomorrow's motherfucking slideshow. He drones on the importance of Allegories in stories, then a group worksheet. When we finally finish everything as the bell is about to ring. As I pack up my stuff to bolt out the door, I get called back to the teacher's desk.

"Gamzee, I'm concerned about your class effort. You're one of my brightest students, but you aren't showing your full potential in class. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks me. Ugh, I'm really not in the mood to hear any of this shit, I don't need any motherfucking help. I just wish he taught us a little faster.

"No, SiR. I'vE jUsT bEeN tIrEd FrOm My OtHeR cLaSsEs. It'S nOtHiNg I cAn'T cHaNgE."

"If you say, I expect some change soon."

"YeS, sIr." The bell rings to release the mob of students for lunch. I'm the last one to arrive at our table because of the conversation I just had with my teacher.

"hEY! wHERE WHERE YOU?" I sit down by Tavros and lay my head down on the table.

"SsSsSh, I'm So MoThErFuCkInG tIrEd. I jUsT wAnT tO sLeEeEeEeP…." He chuckles and promises that he'll let me sleep. I'm thank full for the moment, that is until I hear another voice calling out my name.

"Gaaaaaaaamzeeeeeeee!"

"FuCk…" I turn my head to the side to see a wave of blue in front of me. "HeY vRiSkA, WhAt'S uP?"

"Hahaha, heeeeeeeey! So, did you like me p8ty Friday?"

"YeAh, I hAd SoMe FuN." I smirk at the last part, how could I not with Karbro there?

"Oh really? What was your favorite part?"

"ThE gAmEs I gUeSs."

"Which ones?" She keeps pressing me, and I'm starting to feel nervous. Why is she trying so hard to know I liked her party?

"UuUuH, tHe EiGhT MiNutEs OnE."

"Oooooooo! I think that was a gr8 one!"

"i, UH, LIKED THAT ONE AS WELL…." Her graze juts from me over to Tavros.

"I wasn't talking to you tore8ore."

"HeY, hE wAs ThErE tOo. He CoUld SaY hE lIkEd ThEm!" I raise my voice towards her and the lunch are quiets down and they turn towards our little disput.

"iT'S OK gAMZEE. i SHOULDN'T HAVE INTERUPTED."

"No, No, YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE tO StAy QuIeT. AnD dEaL wItH hEr NaMe CaLlInG."

"He is a tore8ore! All he does is sit around doing nothing 8ut his stupid fidospawn game!" Now, since the accident Tavros hasn't been able to LARP like he used to. She made sure of that. So, he plays a game called fidospwan to compensate for that. It's a little game where you can tame wild creatures to fight others.

"i WOULD IF i COULD!" Vriska's the one that made him jump off the side of the cliff. She has mind control powers, and she was always trying to make more of a "Real Adventure" out of him. She got so frustrated that she just, threw him off. I don't think that's so easily forgiven.

"You could if you tiiiiiiiired." She tauts towards him smirking.

"HeY!" I jump up from my seat, and face Vriska. I'm a hell of a lot taller, so I tower over her. "I tHiNk It'S tImE yOu LeAvE." The whole lunch area is quite now, staring at our argument. She is about to say something again, when the bell for the next period rings. She just smiles at me, turns, and waves.

"8ye Gamzee! I'll catch you later." She disappears into the crowd of kids, rushing to the second to last period of the day. I walk up to Tavros before he leaves.

"YoU oK, TaVbRo?"

"yEAH, I'M FINE. i'M JUST GOING TO MY NEXT CLASS NOW, OK?" He doesn't look up towards me, but he starts to wheel away to his class. I watch him go into the building, and as soon as he rolls over the threshold I rush to my art class. I barely make it by the second bell. Surprisingly Nepeta and Terezi haven't seen, or smelled me yet, so I tiptoe to my seat. Thank God, maybe I can get some sleep this period.

"X33 GAMZ33!" Ah, hell, guess not.

"HeY NePsIs, WhAt'S uP?"

"X33 YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S UP! YOU KISSED KARKAT! AND HE KISSED YOU! THIS IS JUST PURRFECT! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE SO CUTE ON MY SHIPPING WALL!"

"WHY NOT? K4RKL3S S33M3D DR3AD1NG TO T3LL YOU, N3PET4." Terezi chimes in.

"NePeTa, I'm NoT eVeN SuRe If WhErE, uH, ToGeThEr? I hAvEn'T uP aNd AsKeD hIm AnD hE," I yawn right in the middle of my sentence, and flop my head down mumbling out the rest into my sleeve. "hAsN'T aSkEd Me."

":00 why don't you ask!? Purrhaps he has been waiting for you too!"

"HaS hE?" I lift my head towards her, but she just claps her hands and giggles.

"X33 i don't knoooooooow"

"Y3S, H3 H4S. 1N H1S OWN W4Y."

"X33 Terezi! Ssssssh! HE said not to tell him!" Terezi just smirks and faces me. Sometimes you just gotta love Terezi and Nepeta. They just can't help but make you laugh.

"ThAnKs SiS. WhAT's ThAt MoThErFuCkEr BeEn SaYiNg ExAcTlY?"

"W3LL, YOU KNOW TH3 USAL—" Terezi isn't able to finish her sentence before a pair of paws block her mouth.

":33 SSSSSSSSHHHHHH! Gamzee, he's just been ranting over some things. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Nepeta keeps smiling and Terezi cackling under Nep's hands.

"I gUeSs I sHoUlD. I hAvEn'T rEaLlY tAlKeD tO hIm SiNcE tHe PaRtY."

";33 Well, do you want to ask him out?"

"Y34H!" I bury my head back in my sleeve, preparing for the onslaught of excitement.

"YeS…."

"X33 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333! SO CUTE! DO IT! HE WANTS YOU TO!"

"Oh? So, He HaS bEeN sAyInG tHaT."

"NO SURPR1S3 TH3R3. H3 H4SN'T SHUT-UP ABOUT YOU."

"X33 Shush!" I laugh, and watch them playfully bicker over what exactly what they should tell me about Karbro. As they keep talking I pull out a piece of paper. I guess, if anything, I could make asking him special. It takes me the rest of the period to make a good letter, I finish up the last sentence as everyone rushes out the door. I smile to myself, knowing that in a few minutes I just up and have a Matesprit.

"So, To BaLaNcE a ChEmIcAl EqUaTiOn, yOu MuSt ChEcK tO sEe ThAt ThE ReAcTaNt'S NuMbEr Of AtOmS aRe EqUiLaVeNt To ThE nUmBeR oF aToMs FoR tHe PrOdUcTs." I'm standing at the front of the class, explaining the powerpoint. Karkat's standing beside me, waiting for the next slide so he can explain. As I finish up the second to last slide, I start walking around the room to help anyone with questions. Passing Sollux, I tap his shoulder.

"YoU tHiNk YoU cAn GiVe ThIs To KarbRo?" I hand him my letter, sealed, with Karkat's name written on the outside. He takes it and nods, smirking at me.

"2ure. Thii2 2hould be iintere2tiing." I walk away from him and head to someone that has been raising his hand for the longest. I spot Karkat heading back to his desk, looking at Sollux curiously. He's mouthing why I walked over there and all I see is Sollux saying "Take thi2, he gave it to me." pointing his head in my direction. I walk over to the next student, keeping my eyes on Karkat reading the letter. Flashing back through my memory, I go line by line about what I said.

_I'm not good at words_

_But I'm great with slam poetry_

_I've known you for a while now_

_And I hope you got to up and know me_

_I really like you, Karbro_

_I'm hoping you won't say no_

_But from what I all up and been told_

_You like me too_

_And I've been dying to ask you this one thing _

_So would you consider going out with me?_

I turn my head towards him, finishing up with the last student. At first he's scowling from reading my handwriting, but as he continues to read I see his face turn from, confusion, to excitement, to surprise, and then a hand clasped over his mouth hiding a smile. His head swivels upwards searching to see where I am in the room. When he finally spots me at my desk I pretend that I'm busy finishing up my work. I see him whispering something to Sollux, and handing him a piece of paper. Sollux's rolls his eyes and loudly whispers

"What do ii look liike? a me22enger?"

"JUST GIVEE HIM THE DAMN NOTE!" Karkat tells him. I laugh some, and Tavros looks at me.

"wHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?"

"NoThInG TaVbRo." By the time I start to pack up all my stuff for the end of the school day, I feel Tavros shake my arm and hand me a note.

_YOU KNOW, YOU'RE FUCKING CHEESY RIGHT? IT'S LIKE ONE OF MY HIGHSCHOOL ROM-COM AND I'M ONE OF THE MAIN CHARECTERS GETTING SWEEPIED OFF MY FEET BY SOME HERO THAT LIKE ME FOR SOME UNDERTERMIND REASON. SO I GUESS, IF IT'S GOING TO HAVE TO BE LIKE ONE OF THOSE, I SAY YES. WHY NOT? _

I smile down at the piece of paper as if it was two million dollars in my hands. I just got a Matesprit! I start chuckling to myself, and Tavros is reading over my shoulder and I feel him give my arm a punch of approval. The bell rings to let out all the students to go home, and Karkat and I stay after class to grab what's supposed to be our final packet for our project together.

"You two have done such a great job. I'm actually sad that you two won't be making anymore slides for me."

"WELL, I ACTUALLY HAD FUN MAKING THESE WITH MY PARTNER HERE. I WISH WE COULD DO SOME MORE."

"YeAh, I hAd FuN tEaChINg ThE cLaSs."

"Well, you know, if the class does well on the test, I just may let you two boys continue what you're doing. I can just pass you two for the semester since you know what you are doing."

"REALLY?"

"SwEeT!" I put the last packet under my arm, and we continue to work out some plans to see what exactly we would have to do if we are to continue making slides and teaching the class. Karkat and I wave good-bye to our teacher heading back out front to the flagpole. I turn towards Karkat.

"Do YoU wAnT mE tO wAlK yOu HoMe?"

"I'M NOT COMPLETELY HELPLESS YOU KNOW." He says to me.

"I kNoW I'm Ju-" I yawn again I'm still tired from staying up too late for the powerpoint. "-St MaKiNg SuRe."

"ARE YOU TIRED?"

"YeAh, I dIdN't Up AnD sLeEp LaSt NiGhT fInIsHiNg Up ThAt SlIdE."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME. I THINK I CAN DO TONIGHTS."

"YoU sUrE? I mEaN i CaN sTiLl PrObAbLy HeLp."

"JUST GO TO SLEEP, FUCKER. YOU ARE BARELY AWAKE NOW." I just laugh and agree. I give him a hug, and tell him to message me if he needs any help. He kisses my cheek with a smile.

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW?"

"WhY wOuLdN't YoU?" I smile and kiss his cheek as well. I watch him head in the direction of his home till he's no longer in my sight. Turning away from him I start towards my own house. I'm halfway there when I notice a buzzing from my phone from my pocket. I pull it out to see that I have 1 missed call and 3 messages.

**adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

**AT: gAMZEE! uH, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE BUT I COULD, uH, I COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP!**

**AT: i WAS WALKING HOME AND i DON'T KNOW BUT SOMEONE TOOK MY STUFF AND PUSHE ME OUT MY CHAIR.**

**AT: i CAN'T GET BACK IN IT. tHEY, uH, TOOK IT.**


	7. I Hate Tuesday Mornings

I stare at my phone for a split second before I sprint towards Tavbro's house. Shit, how long ago was it that he messaged me? I send a shout out to the Mirthful Messiahs he is ok. I'm three-quarters of the way to my house when I see something lying down in some grass. I stop by it and see that it is Tavros.

"TaV bRo! ArE yOu Ok?! WhAt HaPpEnEd?!" I sit down beside him and try to sit him up. He nods and tries to speak up.

"i, UH, DON'T REALLY KNOW." He leans on my shoulders as I help sit him up. "i WAS GOING HOME, WHEN i HEARD SOMEONE LAUGH. tHEN, I WAS FLIPPED OUT ONTO THE, uH, GROUND HERE. mY HORNS WOULDN'T LET ME TURN ALL THE WAY, BUT I HEARD SOMEONE SAY. "Byeeeeeeee Tav! See you at school!" He sighs out the last part of his sentence, looking towards the ground.

"AnD tHeY tOoK yOuR sTuFff?! tHeY tAkE aNyThInG VaUbLe?!"

"nO, NOT REALLY. jUST MY HOMEWORK, SOME LIBRARY BOOKS, AND MY FIDOSPAWN CARDS."

"AwW TaV. Bro, I'm SoRrY. I sHoUlD oF hUrRiEd Up AnD oUt ThE cLaSs. I gOt DiStRaCtEd." I say distracted so I don't feel as bad. Maybe if I wasn't staring at Karkat leave I could of caught up to him. And missing his texts and calls didn't help anymore. To top it all off it's the one time, the ONE, time I don't walk with him he gets mugged.

"iT'S OK gAMZEE, ATLEAST YOU CAME."

"YoU sUrE YoU'rE oK, tAvBrO?"

"yEAH, JUST SOME SCRAPS FROM MY FALL."

"i'M gOiNg To PiCk YoU uP oK?" He nods, and I bow my head under his massive horns and throw my arm under his shoulder. Balancing his weight, I pick up his legs carrying him bridal style. He has a look of utter surprise on his face.

"WhAt?"

"i DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO STRONG." I laugh and he chuckles, awkwardly, along. During the way back to his hive I ask him a couple more questions on what happened. By the time we get to his hive we're in for a surprise.

"TaV, iS tHaT yOuR bAg?" I set him down on in front of his home. I point over to the side of the cliff.

"i THINK SO. iS IT RED AND YELLOW?" I jog over and reach down to grab it. Pulling it up I see it is the missing bag. Walking back over, I hand it to him.

"AnYtHiNg GoNe?"

"nOT THAT I CAN SEE."

"tHaT's AlL aNd GoOd, BuT wHeRe'S YoUr MoThErFuCkInG cHaIr" He just shrugs as I unlock the door for him. Lifting him back up and setting him back down on a chair in his Living-respiteblock. I go up his ramp like stairs to his room, trying to find his spare wheeled chair. After a few minutes of searching, I find it in his closet. Going back down to where I put him, I see that he has already started doing some schoolwork.

"tHANKS gAMZEE. fOR EVERYTHING, JUST SET IT DOWN BY ME" He says turning towards me "yOU SHOULD GO HOME. iT'S GETTING LATE AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN SLEEP FOR SWEEPS!" Before I can argue, I yawn and it hits me how tired I really am.

"Ok, If YoU sAy So MoThErFuCkEr. I'Ll Be HeRe ToMoRrOw To PiCk YoU uP." He nods, as I head out the door saying goodnight. The entire walk back to my hive I'm pondering on who could have done that to Tavbro. He's the nicest motherfucker there is. You just don't take a random trolls chair and bag, give the bag back, and just take the chair. Or, you could if you wanted to make a better "Adventurer" out of them. I smack my head for not realising sooner who could of possibly of done this. But, before I pass judgement and completely lose my shit, I want to be sure. I finally get to my house, the walk to it never seems long but today it seems like I walked around both of Alternia's moons and back. I walk in to my house and faceplant on my sofa. My eyes close for about three seconds when I feel a buzzing from my phone.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]****began trolling ****terminallyCapricious [TC]**

**CG: HEY, GAMZEE, EVEN THOUGH YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP BY NOW, AND I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO BUG YOU RIGHT NOW I WAS HOPING THAT YOU COULD CHECK OVER THE SLIDE SO I DIDN'T FUCK ANY OF THIS SHIT UP. IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS, WHICH I REALLY DON'T I JUST UNDERSTAND IT FOR THE MOMENT, I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE SO WE DON'T LOOK LIKE COMPLETE IDIOTS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.**

**CG: I'M JUST GOING TO SEND IT YOU CAN LOOK IT OVER WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE.**

**TC: SuRe KaRbRo, I'Ll LoOk It OvEr :o)**

**CG: WHY ARE YOU AWAKE RIGHT NOW? YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP, YOU EVEN SAID YOURSELF THAT YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT.**

**TC: i HaD sOmE oThEr ThInGs To Do FiRsT. I'Ll SlEeP sOoN, i PrOmIsE.**

**CG: FINE. JUST DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME TOMORROW WHEN YOU GET DETENTION FOR SLEEPING IN CLASS.**

**TC: I wOuLdN't GeT dEtEnTiOn If It MeAnT i CoUlDn'T sEe YoU, KaRbRo. **

**TC: HoNk :o)**

**CG: …**

**CG: THAT WAS TOO CHEESY FOR ME TO EVEN COME BACK WITH A COMEBACK. JUST GO TO SLEEP AFTER YOU CHECK THIS SLIDE, FUCKER. I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW.**

**TC: NiGhT kArBrO**

**CG: NIGHT.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]**** ceased trolling ****terminallyCapricious [TC]**

I smile to myself. At least he cares that I should be asleep by now. I look to my clock seeing it flash 9:37. I promise myself I'll go to sleep as soon as I'm done messaging someone I really needed too.

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**TC: TeReZi! I hAvE a QuIcK mOtHeRfUcKiNg QuEsTiOn FoR yOu SiS. **

**GC: SHOULDN'T YOU B3 ASLL33P BY NOW? **

Is everyone concerned on my sleep schedule lately? I barely have my eyes open as I continue to message her.

**TC: iN a MiNuTe. YoU uSuAlLy WalK wItH VrIsKa, RiGhT?**

**GC: Y34H**

**TC: wAs ShE wItH yOu ToDaY?**

**GC: NO SH3 S4ID SH3 H4D SOM3 WORK AFT3R SCHOOL SO SH3 W4S L34VING C4MPUS L4T3R WHY?**

**TC: ….**

**GC: W3LL?**

**TC: CaN yOu TeLl Me HeR fIrSt PeRiOd? PlEaSe? **

**GC: ONLY 1F YOU T3LL M3 WHY YOU NEED TO KNOW **

**TC: …**

**TC: I'Ll JuSt AsK KaRbRo.**

**GC: YOUR3 NO FUN! DID YOU ASK H1M OUT?**

**TC: If YoU tElL mE VrIsKa'S fIrSt ClAsS i WiLl.**

**GC: SH3 H4S SOPHMOR3 PSYCHOLOGY 1 ST1LL DON'T SEE WHY 1T'S IMPORT4NT.**

**TC: It Is To Me RiGhT nOw.**

**GC: SO D1D YOU?**

**TC: …**

**TC: YeS **

**TC: hOnK :o)**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**GC: N3P3TA 1S GO1NG TO FL1P **

**GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3**

I log off, and open up the slide show presentation that Karkat sent me. As I finish editing some typing mistakes I realise that this would be our final one, well until the teacher tells us otherwise. I feel almost relieved and regretful. I'm glad I can get a break from doing this but, in a way, this project helped me get Karkat as well. It really did, I don't think I would be able to talk to him otherwise. Finishing it up, and sending it back to Karkat, I shut down my computer. I head upstairs to my recuperacoon, barely able to see my stairs. I decide not to take a shower till in the morning, and I dive in to the relaxing slime. But, as tired as I am, I can't sleep. My mind's still buzzing on what happened to Tavros and what I just learned from Terezi. I don't want to say Vriska did it, but I wouldn't put it past her to do something so mean to him. I pop my head out the side to look at my clock, it reads 3:48. I groan, and try to clear my head entirely. It doesn't help; I hear my alarm buzz me to get my motherfucking ass up. I get out of the soothing slime and head to the shower. It waked me up little, and I'm partly prepared to get on with the day. I throw back on my clothes from yesterday, like I'm really going to mess up a new pair when I still feel like it's been just one long day? By the time I head out the door, my phone's clock is saying it 6:34.

"GreAt, i'M EaRlY." I start my way to Tavros' hive. I take a deep breath; it's going to be a long day.


	8. And The Story Begins

I meet Tavros in front of his hive, waving good-morning. I throw my back pack on his spare chair, and we start our walk to the school. By the time we get there my watch reads 7:00 on the dot.

"bYE gAMZEE. i'LL SEE YOU AT LUNCH!" Tavros disappears inside of the buildings, he never liked to stay out in the mornings. I really don't know why. But, I'm glad for now, I have to go find Vriska anyway. Heading towards the Art and Miscellaneous building I start to let what energy I have left build into anger.

"HEY GAMZEE." I was going over what I had planned on saying to Vriska in my head when I look up to see Karkat giving me a little wave walking over to me. "WHAT'S WRONG?" He says as he walks up to me. I just wrap him in a loose hug and smile.

"NoThInG MoThErFuCkEr, JuSt," I yawn again. I feel like I'm going to pass out soon. I really wish I got some sleep last night. Just another problem to chalk up to Vriska. "ThInKiNg oN SoMe sHiT."

"IT LOOKS LIKE MORE THAN THAT. YOU LOOK EVEN WORSE OFF THAN YESTERDAY. DID YOU EVEN GET ANY SLEEP?"

"No, i cOuLdN'T GeT To sLeEp." He rolls his eyes, and shakes his head.

"YOU SAY YOU'RE FUCKING TIRED, THEN, YOU DON'T SLEEP. WHAT LOGIC IS THAT? YOU WOULD EXPECT TO GO THE HELL TO SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE TIRED. BUT YOU SEE TO BE THE RARE FUCKING DOUCHE THAT DOES THE EXACT OPPOSITE." I half laugh and sigh at his mini lecture.

"YoU'Re cUtE WhEn yOu rAmBlE." I lean down on to his shoulder and I think I feel a little laugh.

"I'M JUST GOING TO TAKE THAT AS YOU'RE THINK PAN'S NOT WORKING TO ITS FULL CAPACITY." He wraps his arms around my waist. We stay like that for a few minutes, letting the quiet set in. I still have my eyes closed when I speak up.

"WhAt cLaSs dO yOu hAvE FoR FiRsT?"

"PSYCHOLOGY, WHY?"

"WiTh VrIsKa? AnD I ThOuGhT AbOuT WaLkInG YoU OvEr ThErE BeFoRe i gO To P.E."

"YEAH, LUCKY ME RIGHT? I THINK THAT'S WHY SHE INVITED ME TO HER PARTY, PLUS WE HAVE SOME FRIENDS IN COMMON. YOU DON'T HAVE TOO, I'M NOT A HELPLESS WIGGLER, YOU KNOW." Karkat says to me in a semi-harsh tone, but I can feel him smile in my chest at the thought.

"NaW, I WaNt tO KArBrO." I feel him stir in my and he leans back in my arms.

"YOU MIGHT BE LATE TO P.E."

"NoT If i jOg." He laughs at my effort.

"FINE." He keeps looking at my face, like he's trying to focus on something.

"WhAt iS iT?"

"YOUR FACE, SOMETHING SEEMS DIFFERENT ABOUT IT." I bring my hand up to it, and swipe my forehead down to my cheek. I feel like some things missing, pulling out my phone for a mirror, I realise what it is.

"ShIt, I LeFt mY MaKe-Up oFf."

"THAT'S IT. BUT, YOU KNOW, YOU LOOK EVEN CUTER WITHOUT IT." I look at him, but he turns his head to the side from embarrassment of that compliment slipping out.

"ThEn I HaVe tO FoRgEt iT MoRe oFtEn wOn't i?" I move my head some and kiss the crook of his neck and cheek. Just then, the bell rings to warn students their first period is about to begin. "C'mOn, lEt's gO." We let go of each other and I reach over to grab his hand. At first I think he's caught off guard, but he slowly wraps his around mine. Karkat looks back at me smiling, and leans on my shoulder some, as we start to walk to his class. It's a quick walk around the back side to the front of the building. When we get outside of his classroom, he stops in front of me.

"I'LL SEE YOU AT LUNCH?"

"YeAh, YoU Me wAnT To cOmE OvEr tO YoUr aReA?"

"I'LL JUST GO TO YOURS" He reaches up to kiss my cheek and I smile drowsily. I wave him a goodbye as he goes into the class. I drop my smile as soon as he's out of sight and I wait somewhere near the class for Vriska. How could I forget what she did to Tavros? I feel my face go into a grimace, she is going to pay. I look around the area, waiting for her to show up. The second bell rings and she still hasn't shown. I'm ready to give up and look for her at lunch, when I see someone speed-walk past me, head high and not glancing towards me.

"HeY VRISKA!" I snarl out, I'm in no mood for her games. Always games, she plays like everyone is her pawn. She just met the one motherfucker that won't play in her game.

"Oh! Hey Gamzee! I didn't see you hiding over there! What's up?"

"YoU KnOw dAmN MoThErFuCkInG WeLl wHaT'S Up. tAv gOt jUmPeD AfTeRsChOoL, aNd sOmEoNe tOoK HiS ChAiR AnD BaG."

"Oh, that's too 8ad! Do you know who could have done it?" She has a face written with shock across her face. For a quick second, I generally believe she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"No, I ThInK I KnOw wHo tHoUgH." I stare at her with a stern face, and clack my jaw shut at the last word.

"That's g8! I hope you find his chair soon." She tries to walk into her class but I block her path with my arm.

"lEaVe hIm aLoNe, VrIsKa."

"What? You think I have something do with it? I'm HURT Gamzee, Huuuuuuuurt!"

"HoW DiD YoU KnOw hIs cHaIr wAs sTiLl mIsSiNg, ThEn? I SaId hE LoSt hIs cHaIr aNd bAcKpAcK, hOw dO YoU KnOw hE FoUnD hIs bAg?"

"I just saw him with it." She shrugs and smiles up at me.

"ThEn wHy dId yOu sAy yOu hOpE He fInDs hIs cHaIr? YoU WoUlD ThInK ThAt wAs tHe cHaIr i'm tAlKiNg aBoUt, RiGhT?" Her face poker-face drops as I just put her into checkmate. No one talks for a few minutes and then I see her smile again.

"Ok, you caught me red-handed. I took his chair and the bag."

"WhY?" I question her more.

"8ecause, that's all you need to know for now." She leans in close to my face and smirks, and slightly laughs in it. I try to keep my voice steady to prevent her from knowing she's getting to me, but it is so motherfucking hard.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE. WHaTeVeR YoU HaVe pLaNnEd, It's bEtWeEn yOu aNd mE, nO OnE ElSe. LeAvE My fRiEnDs oUt oF ThIs." She laughs whole hardily now and grabs my shoulders and leans in to my ear.

"Oh, silly Clown-8oy. I'm only just 8egun. You have no idea what I have in store." She lets go of me, grinning and chuckling slowly. "8yyyyyyyye, Gamzeeeeeeee. I'll see you around!" She turns in her class and I watch her sit by Karkat. I rub my head, feeling a headache to set in. The third bell rings to start the beginning of first period. I start to run down to the P.E. area, maybe if I'm lucky my teacher won't see me sneak in. By the time I get to the area where he marks attendance, I see he's still calling the people with the last names of I's. I stand on my number, and wait for him to get down to mine.

"Greetings Gamzee. Why Are You So Late Today? Well, Actually Your Attendance Record For This Curriculum Is Almost Never At The Determined Time, But It's Much Later Then What You Usually Arrive At."

"HeY KaNaYa. YeAh, I wAs tAlKiNg tO OnE Of oUr fRiEnDs." Kanaya is another one of my friends that I can actually put up with. She's pretty motherfucking cool, when I can understand what she's all and trying to say to me. She tends to ramble sometimes, not that I mind. You just got to remind her of it now and then.

"Oh? Which Colleague Were You Associating With Today? It Wouldn't Have Happen To Be Karkat, Would It?" I turn my head towards her. She just smiles. She has some really sharp teeth. I hate for her to bite me.

"Let me guess. Terezi or Nepeta told you."

"No, He Did Himself Over Trollian Last Night. He Seemed Genuinely Excited."

"HaHa, DiD He nOw?"

"Why Yes, He Was Also This Morning When We Walked Together."

"HoW MaNy oF OuR FrIeNdS KnOw?" She holds up one finger as our teacher draws closer to calling our names.

"Well, I Know Nepeta, Terezi, Sollux, Of Course. Nepeta Would Have Probably Told Equius, And He Would Have Probably Mentioned It To Vriska," I Ball Up My Fist A Little As She Says That. I Can Just See Her Bugging Him Right Now In Class About It. "And Eridan Is Bound To Have Heard It, As Well As Feferi. So I'm Going To Assume All Of Them. You Seem To Be Quite The Couple." She somehow was able to whisper all of that to me just as our teacher gets to the M's.

"Makara! You here today?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wow, it's a miricales." He rolls his eyes, and says sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be making fun of miricales, bro." Here he goes again, we can almost never agree on this. I'm a subjuggulator. It's one of the most followed religions of my blood caste, which is Indigo. It's the reason I wear my clown make-up.

"I'm not your brother, and I'm your superior I shall do what I so please. If you don't like it, you can leave." He looks at me and I can feel the tension fill the air. I'm guessing he's about to say Kanaya's name but I cut him off.

"Fuck you, bro." I walk off my number, and I hear some gasps from the other students.

"Gamzee I don't think that was the smartest decision." I hear Kanaya shout after me. The teacher pays me no mind as he continues to call names.

"Go straight to the office, I'll send your referral as soon as I'm done!" He shouts towards me.

"Oh, and Sir?" He turns back around towards me, and I flip him off. The class starts to chuckle a little, but he quickly silences them.

"MAKARA! YOU NEED A SERIOUS ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!" He yells after me, but I pay him no mind. I'm not that worried about the referral, it's nothing new from him, plus I know someone that might get me out this fix. I walk into the front office, waving to the secretary. Last year, I would run errands for her to call people out of class or do attendance. Continue to walk, I head to an office set apart from everyone else's desk and knock.

"Come in!" says a cheery voice from the other side of the door. I walk in and see a man with a beard smile at me. "Hey, Hey! Gamzee! What're you up to today, son?"

"Not Much principal, bro. I just got my P.E. Coach up and pissed though." I sit down in what he has deemed, "The Gamzee Seat" It has some grey polka-dots like my pants across the entire surface, so I like to sit in it all the time.

"Oh? That's not, how do you say it? All up and cool? What did you do?" He doesn't frown at me. He's use to some of my antics. We're actually pretty close friends, he's a sub-jug but he can't really wear his make-up to school. Gotta look professional.

"He was making fun of miricales again, bro. I usually don't say anything but it irked me today. Told him to fuck himself and flipped that motherfucker off and headed up here." I see his face flash to something of anger, but it mellows back out.

"Aw, that's not good. He shouldn't have done that anyway. Was it directly at you?"

"In a way. This isn't the first time he gave me a referral and sent me up here."

"Well, you let your lounge slip, it's understandable and he should be more careful about what he says about miricales." He smiles up at me and reaches out hiis hand. "You just gotta be more careful of your hand gestures. I'll see what I can do, just next time do me a favour?"

"Yeah, PrincpleBro?"

"Tell him I don't appreciate it either." I laugh and I shake his hand, promising to do just that. He lets me go out, and I head towards my second period. I get there before the bell, and just stand outside the class. My head is still wondering on what Vriska could have meant, it's really bothering me. The bell rings and a hoard of trolls bored to death rush out the class. I sigh and walk in to my death sentence of a class. I just flop down in my seat, and start to doze off till I remember that I sit right under the bell.

"MOTHERFUCK! Is iT So hArD FoR A MoThErFuCkEr tO ReSt?!" The teacher just stares at my outburst for a quick second, and tells me to go outside. I groan, quite loudly, and wait in the hall.

"Gamzee, are you ok?"

"yEaH, yEaH. I'M JuSt sO TiReD. I HaVeN'T SlEpT In A WhIlE." I rub my eye saying that and she looks at me with concern.

"Do you want to go take a nap in the nurses office?"

"CaN I? PlEaSe? I CaN MaKe uP ThE TeSt LaTeR, I SwEaR."

"Here," she walks back in to the classroom for a quick second and comes back out and hands me a worksheet. "You can do it for homework and turn it in tomorrow morning, we're going to grade it in class anyway."

"ThAnKs, A LoT." I walk away and start to head towards the nurse. I remember all last year I would go down there with Tavros because he liked to help her, and I would chat with her as we waited for him to comeback. Maybe she'll let me stay the day. I knock on the door, and she's actually glad to see me. I tell her what has been going on and I ask if I could stay.

"Sure, I can get you a day pass from your others classes, and you can help me do some errands when you wake up." I gladly thank her, and she directs me to the little couch that the sick kids lay at. I almost instantly fall asleep as I hit the soft cushion. I sleep on dreamlessly for the rest of the day, until lunch. The nurse wakes me up saying "You might want to get some food, you can comeback afterwards."

"ArE YoU SuRe? i mEaN I DiD AgReE To hElP YoU AnD AlL I'Ve dOnE So fAr iS CrAsH On YoUr CoUcH."

"No, it's alright. You must be hungry, and I don't have anything to send out right now. Go ahead and talk to your friends you can comeback after lunch." I get up and nod, and start to head out to my normal lunch table. "I ShOuLd rEaLlY EaT SoMeThInG" My stomach growls up in agreement. "I DoN'T ReMeMbEr hAvInG BrEaKfAsT." Continue to walk to the cafeteria area, and wait in line for a few minutes. I come back out with some weird sandwich, and an apple. Walking back to my table, I see Karkat, Tavros, Kanaya, Sollux, and Terezi.

"WoW, GaNgS AlL HeRe." Toss my food down on the table and slide in by Karkat.

"wHERE WHERE YOU JUST NOW? yOU'RE ALMOST ALWAYS HERE BEFORE ME."

"LoNg sToRy, TaVbRo."

"I Do Believe It Had Something To Do In First Period." Kanaya puts in.

"YOU DIDN'T GET LUNCH DETENTION DID YOU? BECAUSE I KNOW THAT'S WHERE SOLLUX IS RIGHT NOW AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT JUST YET." Karkat says, giving me a concerned look. You're not supposed to skip lunch detention. Otherwise it turns in to Afterschool detention, which is even longer, and you skip that it's suspense. I really don't have a single clue why our school is so big on attendance, just makes me want to skip more.

"No wOrSe, BuT iT'S AlL CoOl kArBrO. wHiCh rEmInDs Me, YoU Up AnD HaVe To Do ThE SlIdE In ChEmIsTrY. I'M In tHe NuRsEs oFfIcE, i'm aCtUaLlY JuSt hErE FoR LuNcH." That makes everyone head turns towards me, all full of worry. Karkat is actually the first to speak.

"ARE YOU OK? YOU'RE NOT SICK ARE YOU?"

"No, i sTiLl hAvEn't sLePt sO My MaTh tEaChEr SeNt Me tHeRe AnD ThE NuRsE'S Is cOoL EnOuGh To LeT Me StAy." I take a bite out of my sandwich, watching everyone's face be satisfied with the answer.

"LUCKY ASSHOLE, NOW I HAVE MY MATH CLASS, I THINK I MIGHT FAKE SICK WITH YOU."

"SoMeOnE HaS To dO ThE SlIdE, AnD We HaVe A TeST In ChEmIsTrY AnD MaTh. YoU DoN'T WaNt To gO In aT LuNcH To Do It." I lean over and kiss his cheek, hearing some "aww's" from our friends.

"WHATEVER, I'LL STILL RATHER DO ANYTHING THAN TEST." He tries to wave it off with his hands but I can see him smiling from my kiss. We talk for a little bit more joking around, till it's the end of lunch. Everyone scatters to rush to their classes, till it's just me and Karkat holding hands out in front of his class.

"YoU DoN'T WaNt mE To wAlK YoU HoMe tOdAy?" I say, still having at the back of my head about what Vriska said today.

"NO, I'LL BE FINE, I SWEAR. WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED?"

"It's nOtHiNg, I DoN'T Up aNd wAnT YoU To WoRrY AlOnG WiTh mE."

"I MIGHT AS WELL IF YOU WON'T SAY." He looks up to me, face written with concern despite that it's nothing that concerns him. And I pray that it won't, but I keep thinking that it will end up with him in a predicament like Tavbro.

"It'lL PaSs. Go aHeAd tO cLaSs, I gOt tO LeAvE." I lean down and kiss his cheek, since he's like a head shorter than me, and head back to the nurse's office. She just smiles at me as I walk in, and walk behind the desk with her. She sends me to and from classes for the rest of the day. I even got to go to my art class to see Nepeta. She just jumped and giggled from excitement that I was dating Karkat, and scolded me some for not sleeping. By the time I finally finished delivering schedule sheets, and passes calling kids to go take their meds it's the end of the school day. As soon as the bell rings, I get up and thank the nurse for letting me, and head to go wait to see Tavros and Karkat. When I get to the place I usually meet them I see that Tavros is waiting and Karkat's still not there.

"SuP MoThErFuCkEr?"

"nOT MUCH. iN CHEMISRTY WE DIDN'T TAKE THE TEST BECAUSE YOU WE'RE MISSING SO SHE JUST GAVE US A FREE PERIOD."

"WhY BeCaUsE Of mE?"

"sHE SAID IT WOULDN'T FEEL RIGHT WITHOUT HER OTHER STUDENT-TEACHER THERE." He chuckles. Haha, I guess me and Karbro have been doing a good job. We wait outside for a few minutes, till I see Karkat. Tavros just nods to me saying he'll wait by the side of the building for me.

"HeY KaRbRo, YoU Do wElL On ThE SlIdE?" I reach out to grab his hands and kiss his cheek in a greeting. He does the same back, and I walk with him halfway to the front of the school.

"WE BARELY DID ANYTHING AND THE DIPSHIT OF A MOIRAIL OF MINE KEPT DISTRATING ME. SHE JUST TOLD ME TO SAVE THE SLIDE FOR AFTER THE TEST TO SEE EVRYONE'S RESULTS. SO WE HAVE AN EXTRA DAY TO STUDY."

"ThAt'S MoThErFuCkInG MIrAcUlOus." I say to him.

"OH, AND SHE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT SINCE WE'RE DOING PRETTY GOOD ON OUR OWN, THAT INSTEAD OF WALKING AROUND HELPING THE KIDS IN OUR CLASS, WE CAN GO DOWN TO THE COMPUTER LAB AND DO IT."

"tHaT'S EvEn bEtTeR! NoW MaYbE I CaN SlEeP AgAiN." I say pretending to jump from over excitement. He just laughs at my antics, and grabs me into a hug under my arms. I wrap mine around his and let out a sigh of contentment. I'm actually really happier than I been for the last couple of days, by a motherfucking lot.

"YOU SLEEP TONIGHT, OK? SO I CAN ATLEAST HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF SEEING YOU AT LUNCH. I LIKE OUR FRIENDS, BUT YOU'RE MY MATESPRIT." He stands on the tips of his toes to kiss my cheek, to finish off his sentence.

"Ok, I WiLl. I SwEaR. i hAvE To gO, TaV'S WaItInG On mE, aNd i cAn't lEt HiM WaLk aLoNe tOdAy. I'Ll tExT YoU LaTeR?"

"SURE, BUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON WITH HIM? VRISKA TOLD ME TODAY IN CLASS THAT HE GOT HIS BACKPACK AND CHAIR TAKEN."

"UgH, i'lL TeLl yOu lAtEr, It's a lOnG StOrY." I let go of him and he heads off towards his house, and I jog back to Tavros. He starts wheeling as I stop beside him. I toss my bag on his chair and we start to wheel toward our hives. Wee past the place yesterday where I found Tavros and I think I see him shiver slightly, so I pick up the pace a little. We passed by my house when I notice my pocket is feeling lighter than usually. I dig through it to notice that my phone's not in my pocket.

"ShIT! MoThErFuCk, TaV I ThInK I LeFt mY PhOnE In tHe NuRsE'S OfFiCe!" He stops and turns to face me.

"yOU WANT TO GO BACK AND CHECK? sHE MIGHT STILL BE THERE." He wheels to my side and shake my head.

"NaW BrO, YoUr'e aLmOsT HoMe. YoU Go aHeAd i'Ll rUn bAcK To sEe." I grab my backpack off my

"yOU'RE SURE?" I nod to him and shout bye over my shoulder. I run at my top speed to see if I can make it in time before the school closes. I'm about halfway back when I start to slow down some. I stop to catch my breath for the moment, but as I try to slow my breathing I hear something from behind me. I pay it no mind saying it just might be a little long-ear beast, or the wind. I start to speedwalk towards the school, trying my best to ignore the noise but it seems as if it was following me. I stop and it completely stops too. I jog forward some and I hear a rush of shrubbery.

"Ok, WhO Is oVeR In tHe mOtHeRfUcKiNg BusHeS?! I'M In nO MoOd tO FuCk aRoUnD!" I walk closer and move a vine out the way. I keep looking about to give up when I feel a sudden rush of movement beside me and an arm around my thoart. I raise my hands to try and pry it off but it fails. Their fist smashes into my side, and I swear I think I hear them whisper out "I'm sorry." As they continue to punch me. I barely have any breath left, but I kick back my foot behind my assailant and I push back till we're both on the floor. It loosens his arm around my thoart some, and I wrench down and wrestle out of his hold. Flipping over so that I'm facing him, I see that he's wearing some sort of mask. I take a good right hook to the bottom of their jaw, it feels like I smashed it into a brick wall, but I hear a resounding clank of teeth as I see a drip of blue blood drip down off their mouth.

"D—Good hit highb100d." They squirm under me, but I have them pinned under my legs and Have my hand on their throat and a fist ready to punch them again if they move.

"WhO ThE FuCk ArE YoU!? AnD WhY ThE HeLl yOu jUsT TrY AnD ChOkE Me, MoThErFuCkEr!"

"D—I'm afraid I can't do that, orders are orders." He starts to sweat a little from orders, and I swear I hear him breathing harder.

"WhO'S OrDeRs!? TeLl mE Or i'lL GiVe YoU A BlUe EyE!" I fake- punch and I feel him flinch a little under me.

"D—I'm so sorry for this, I'll apologise for my ine%cusable actions tomorrow." I feel some sudden movement and a fell thrown punch into my right eye. I fall back on my ass, and whoever it was below me rushes back up the hill.

"D—Sorry Highb100d! I really am!" I hear them yell back to me, but I couldn't see them because of me having my hands over my eye.

"MOTHERFUCK!" They had a lot of muscle, it feels as if my eye has shot to the back of my head. I stay on the grounding rocking back and forth some. It starts to swell up, and I think I feel some blood drip into it. Great, I get up and walk to my backpack to get my P.E. shirt to stop some of the bleeding. I open and start to dig through it, when I bump my hand against something.

"ThIs bEtTeR NoT Be wHaT I ThInK It iS…" I grab the object and pull it out. I growl out as I see that it was my cell phone.


	9. I Think, I know, I Love You Man

**AT: wELL, HAVE YOU?**

It's been a some months since I got into that scuffle with whoever jumped me afterschool, and things have really speed by pretty quickly. Our chemistry teacher told Karkat and me that the class has passed the test with a class average of eighty-five percent. So we've been teaching the class ever since. Vriska and her group of trolls haven't really been talking to me, all except for Terezi. She has been keeping me updated with anything that seems suspicious, like if Vriska's gone, or the anything out of the norm. My Matespritship with Karbro has actually been going really well. With a couple of forgotten month-versaries by me, we've been dating for about five months now. And they have been some of the best months of my life. Plus, or minus some arguments over my black eye, we've been doing just well. Which brings me to the conversation right now. I'm sitting downstairs in my hive, on my couch watching T.V. and texting Tavros in between commercials, on a lazy Sunday afternoon. It started out asking him if I cancel a hangout with him for a date with Karbro, he said it was cool but then he asked me something.

**AT: hAVE YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM?**

**TC: WhAt?**

**AT: wELL, HAVE YOU?**

**TC: NoT tHAt I rEmEmBeR…**

**AT: dO YOU LOVE HIM? lIKE REALLY.**

**TC: …..**

I stop for a second and actually think on it. Do I love Karkat? We have been dating awhile, and I know I haven't told him that. I made sure of it so it didn't feel rushed. I've been dying to say it though instead of "Bye, text you later." Or just saying "hi" when we meet. Then, I flash back to the hundreds of texts I have sent him. And making sure I sent him one in the morning as soon as I wake up, and floating to where I meet him in the mornings. Running back to the school after dropping off Tavbro off to walk him the rest of the way to his hive. Our first movie date, how he says my name when he's upset with me, it's just motherfucking cute.

**AT: gAMZEE? yOU STILL, UH, THERE?**

I snap out of thinking to feel my phone vibrate again. I do, I do love Karbro.

**TC: SoRrY mOtHeRfUcKeR, i ZoNeD tHe FuCk OuT.**

**TC: YeAh, I lOvE kArBrO, i ReAlLy Do.**

**AT: sO, WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD HIM?!**

**TC: I dOn'T kNoW…sHoUlD i?**

**AT: YES!**

**TC: …..HmMm**

**AT: wHAT?**

**TC: I kNoW wHaT i'Ll dO...**

**TC: i GoTtA uP aNd Go, TaVbRo. I'lL mESsAgE yOu LaTeR :o)**

**AT: oK, BYE gAMZEE. }:)**

I look over his last message, and then I find Karkat's name on my contact list and ask if he was still coming over today. It takes a few minutes but he replies to me saying yes in his verbose way. He tells me he will be over in about 15 minutes, and I text back that I'll be waiting for him. Looking towards my wall clock I see it tick 2:16. The time seems to be slugging along like a baby grub, I take a shower, play around on my phone, even start to make a pie. But the time still won't move any faster, it just says that it's 2:20. I sigh and continue making the pie, measuring mixing, and finally tossing it in the oven. Now from what I've been told, some of the ingredients I use aren't good to eat for a young troll's mind. It's sopor slime, from my recuperacoon. My friends say it's going to rot my think-pan, but I don't know, it's to miraculous to be that bad. I'm about to take it out the oven when I hear a knock at the door, looking at the clock I see it is flashing 2:32. Wiping my hands off on some kitchen rag I yell that the door's unlocked . Karkat walks in smiling at me, and he leans against the wall as I grab the burning hot pie out the oven.

"SuP kArKaT? YoU rEaDy fOr OuR dAtE?" I toss off my oven mitts and walk over to him giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"IF YOU ARE, WHAT DO YOU HAVE PLANNED THIS TIME? A MOVIE? SOME MORE OF YOUR SHITTY COOKING? I DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE THAT AGAIN, I THINK I WOULD EAT ONE OF THOSE DISGUSTING PIES YOU MAKE ALL THE TIME THEN YOUR REGULAR MEALS. IT'S LIKE YOU DRAGGED IN A RANDOM BEAST AND CHARRED IT ON A FIRE AND CALLED IT DINNER."

"I sAiD tHaT i LoSt TrAcK oF tHe TiMeR. i SwEaR i DoN't AlWaYs CoOk LiKe ThAt!" I pout playfully towards him "AnD yOu WoN't HaVe To Up AnD SuFfEr ThRoUgH mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOkInG. I tHoUgHt We CoUlD jUsT gO oN a WaLk." He looks at me and shrugs.

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE UP FOR, THEN WHY NOT? IT SOUNDS LIKE IT COULD BE FUN." I smile towards him, and start to grab my jacket from the corner on the floor.

"Ok, LeT's Go, KaRbRo." I make sure that I have my keys in my pocket and hold the door for him as he walks out. Locking it, I grab Karkat's hand and we set off in the direction of the school. We talk very little enjoying the silence of the late afternoon. We keep walking till I'm in an area I vaguely remember, and spot a cliff edge with a good view of the valley pointing towards the two Alternian moons. I sit down dragging Karkat into my lap along with me. Once again the silent goes in as we just sit there with the only conversation is with the wind blowing at our backs and hair. Then I take a deep breath and I hold Karkat closer in my chest.

"KaRbRo, HoW lOnG hAvE wE bEeN dAtInG?"

"FIVE AND A HALF MONTHS TODAY." I grimace at the forgotten day. I really had no idea, but I hope what I have to say will make up for it.

"AnD hOw HaVe YoU fElT dUrInG tHe TiMe We BeEn ToGeThEr? LiKe, HaPpY aNd ShIt."

"YES, VERY HAPPY, BY A LOT ACTUALLY. WHY DO YOU ASK?" I think I hear slight concern as he say the last part. I take a deep breath, and start practicing what I've been saying in my head for the entire walk.

"KaRkAt, I lOvE yOu. I rEaLlY dO, aNd I dOn'T kNoW aBoUt YoU, BuT i DoN't WaNt YoU tO LeAvE mE, EvEr. AnD i WaNtEd YoU tO kNoW tHaT. kArKaT i WoUlD dO aNyThInG fOr YoU." I sit there, holding him in my arms, and resting my head on his back. At first, I don't think he is going to say anything back, and that it's going to keep being quiet. That maybe he doesn't feel the same way back, that I'm crazy for saying it out loud. I'm starting to wish that I didn't say anything.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, GAMZEE. AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU EITHER, EVER. AND I WISH I TOLD YOU THAT SOONER." I just can't help but smile, and I think I feel tears well I my eyes. "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU CRYING?" I see that Karkat hass turned around in my arms and is facing me.

"N-No, I jUsT yAwNeD." I laugh out, ok he caught me and I'm a horrible liar. I'm just so happy. He rolls his eyes at me and wipes some of them away with his thumb.

"You're such a clown." Karkat says right before he leans in and kisses me on the lips. My eyes shoot halfway open some, but then they close as I push back. It's only the second time we ever kissed like this, the first time being at the party. But this one, this one isn't the same. It feels ten times more special than it ever could. I let go first and just hug him, and lean on his neck.

"I lOvE yOu."

"I LOVE YOU, TOO."


	10. Can't Seem To Catch A Break

Another month has passed by, and it's almost our first week long break. Just one more day, and I can spend the whole week at home, sleeping, making pies, or whatever the motherfuck I want. I wake up before the buzzing of my alarm and almost prance from excitement out of my recuperacoon, to the shower. The water couldn't warm up fast enough, and I'm out before it even gets to the regular degree Celsius. My clothes slip on, and I'm down the stairs by 6 on the dot.

"cAn'T wAiT fOr ThIs DaY tO gEt OvEr It." I laugh as I walk into the kitchen. Karkat and I had so much shit planned. His lusi agreed to let him stay over my hive, well, not so much as he let him. More like Karbro told him he was, and he is. I reach in to my refrigerator and pull out one of my pies. Cut up out a slice, and making a sandwich, and grabbing one of my Faygo's. Now, motherfucking faygo's are some miraculous shit. Fizzy motherfuckers just something you don't drink. I toss one in my backpack and look back towards the clock, it says it's 6:15. I'm out the door and down the hill to Tavros' by 6:20. I knock on his front door of his hive and it opens momentarily.

"wOW, YOU'RE HERE EARLY."

"YeAh, I kNoW tAvBrO. YoU aLmOsT rEaDy?" He wheels out and motions to his couch.

"yEAH, JUST NEED MY BAG." I nod and walk in to grab the backpack and we start our way to the school. It doesn't take long, because of the speed we're walking at. Well, mostly me chugging him up the hill.

"wHAT'S GOTTEN IN TO YOU?" He asks me questionably. We're already in front of the secretary office, and I look at my phone to see it is 6:37. "gAMZEE? yOU THERE?"

"HuH? sOrRy TaV, i DiDn'T hEaR yOu."

"nEVER MIND. i'LL AFTERSCHOOL. i HAVE TO GO SEE MY MATH TEACHER AT LUNCH."

"It'S aLl CoOl TaVbRo. ByE, bRo!" I wave to him as he heads inside one of the classrooms. Rushing over to where I meet Karkat in the mornings, I see that nobodies around. I start honking quietly to myself. Going through my bag I pull out a can of spray paint. You got to have at least one good prank before break, that's a rule.

"GAMZEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I jump up, and thrust the can behind my back and turn to face the condescending voice behind me. Karkat has his head tilted and his eyebrows raised.

"NoThInG, jUsT, uH, aBoUt To Go To ThE bAtHrOoM! YeAh, tHe BaThRoOm." I tug on my collar some, and he just looks at me with a little more concern.

"WHAT'S BEHIND YOUR BACK?" He points to the crook of my arm protruding out the back of me.

I tilt on my toes and lean on the wall, acting nonchalantly. "WhAt? I gOt NoThInG, I sWeAr." He frowns at me even more.

"OK, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE I JUST CAUGHT YOU WATCHING SOME WEIRD ADULT MOVIE. NOW SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" He leans into my face and looks like he was about to kiss me, I lean in close myself, getting tricked. Karkat reaches behind me, and grabs the can of spray paint.

"AwW, mOtHeRfUcKeR, tHaT sHiT wAsN't FaIr." He sneers at me and holds the can in front of him.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE BLACK SPRAY PAINT? " I look up to the overhang and smirk.

"No ReAsOn. JuSt Up AnD hAvE iT." I smile at him. He crosses his arms and glares at me unconvinced with my answer, shaking the can in his hand.

"OH? THEN YOU JUST DON'T MIND IF I KEEP IT? SINCE YOU JUST HAVE IT." My face drops as he takes off his bag and starts to shove the can in it.

"wHaT!? WhY!?"

He smiles at me and tries to imitate my voice. "NO REASON. JUST TOO UP AND HAVE IT." He leans in, and smirks against my lips.

"ThAt'S nOt MoThErFuCkiNg FaIr." I pout some, but he just laughs.

"YEAH, AND YOU GETTING IN TROUBLE IS? IT WOULD SUCK IF SOME FUCKER I KNOW GOT AFTERSCHOOL DETENTION AND I'M JUST STANDING OUT FRONT LIKE A DUMBASS WAITING FOR SAID FUCKER."

"YoU wOuLd HaVe To Be An IdIoT tO kEeP yOu WaItInG."

"DAMN RIGHT." He chuckles in my chest.

"Ok, BuT i Do HaVe To PiSs, KaRbRo. If I tElL yOu WhEn I gEt BaCk, CaN i GeT iT bAcK?" he looks at me again as if he was about to say no. "PlEaSe?" I say in a singsong voice.

"WHATEVER, IF YOU TELL ME I GUESS." I kiss him quickly, and pick up my bag.

"ThAnKs, I'lL bE rIgHt BaCk!" I start to jog to the nearest building with a restroom. As soon as I'm sure I'm out of sight, I duck on the side of the building. I slide off my backpack, and look inside of it for another can of paint. You got to be all prepared for emergencies.

"GuEsS tHaT's EnOuGh FoR oNe MoThErFuCkInG cAr AnYwAy." I sigh out. "MoThErFuCkInG kArBrO, bEiNg AlL cOnCeRnEd AnD sHiT." I smile despite how I wanted it to sound. At least he cares for me enough that he doesn't want me in trouble. I put the can on the ground and toss on my bag, and rush down to the teacher's parking lot. Karkat's going to get suspicious if I'm gone to long so I need to be as fast as I possibly can. Just as I get there I target the car I want to paint. I look around the area to make sure no one's around, and get closer to the car. I put my hand on the hood of the car to see how long it's been there. It's still warm, so my P.E. teacher must have come a little while ago, all the better. He won't comeback anytime soon. I shake up the can of black paint to make sure it's well mix and start to spray out the windows. I get the front windshield blotted out, then to two front side ones. By the time I'm finished with it all, the car is reeking with the metallic stench of wet paint. The parking lot is filling with the upper class men's cars, and I start back to where Karkat was waiting for me. I have to find a place to keep the can until the end of school, don't need to up and get in any trouble. I make a detour to the art building and I head inside to my class. My teacher greets me, and I smile down at her. I come up with an excuse that this is for a later project, and she agrees and locks it into the paint cabinet.

"JuSt WaNtEd To Up AnD pLaCe It HeRe So I dOn'T gEt In AnY tRoUbLe."

"That's a good idea. It would suck if you got detention, or suspension over it. By the way, what colour was it? So we don't get it mixed up with anyone else's."

"I cAn PuT mY nAmE oN iT." She nods, and beckons me to the cabinet.

"Just lock it when you're done." She walks back out to the front of the room. I grab a yellow can of paint that doesn't have a name on it and write on mine. Just for good measure I get a little bit on my hands. Heading back out I wave to my teacher with the hand with the paint.

"SeE yOu AfTeR lUnCh!"

"Bye, Gamzee." She waves back. I check my phone one more time to see that it's 7:14. School will start in about 15 more minutes so I have time to spend with Karkat. He's tapping his foot against the wall and when he spots me his eyes slightly flash with annoyance.

"THAT WAS THE LONGEST PISS EVERY, FUCKER. THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOUR BLADDER? DID IT TURN INTO THE FUCKING OCEAN FROM ALL THAT SHIT YOU DRINK?"

"SoRrY." That's the only thing I can say, if he only knew. I let him hug me regardless, and I rest my arms on the wall behind him. We talk mindlessly about whatever pops into our heads. What we plan on doing on break, if we did today's math homework, why I never do mine, what I did afterschool. Just normal things, but they seem like a miricales the time we spend talking about it. Time speeds by as the morning bell rings to signal the students to their classes. I reach down to grab Karkat's hand.

"C'mOn, WaLk YoU tO cLaSs."

"WHEN DON'T YOU?" He jokes, but he leans on my shoulder and we walk to his psychology class. We are half way there when I'm struck with a high pitched voice bouncing off my ear drums.

"Oh, my GOD! You two are so cuuuuuuute together! Seriously!"

"UH, THANK YOU, AGAIN, FOR LIKE THE MILLIONTH TIME VRISKA. YOU SAY THAT EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU SEE US. STARTING TO THINK THAT YOUR ONE FUCKING EYE IS FORGETTING WHAT WE LOOK LIKE EVERY TIME YOU SEE US. MAYBE YOU AND THAT SWEAT FREAK EQUIUS SHOULD GET TOGETHER SO YOU WON'T BE PREOCCUPIED STARING AT US. OR THAT ROCK OVER THERE," He points his head to a boulder that's covered in gum and moss from over the years. "YOU TWO PROBABLY HAVE A LOT IN COMMON, LIKE BRAIN LEVEL ACTIVITY FOR ONE. IT COULD TEACH YOU HOW TO BE QUIET FOR, I DON'T KNOW, LONGER THAN THIRTY SECONDS? THAT'S A GOOD START, I WOULD BE THE FIRST TO CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR WONDERFUL RELATIONSHIP BY SAYING HOW *CUUUUUUUUTE* YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER." Towards the end of his long, sarcastic monologue he lets go of my hand to clasp his own together to put emphasis on the cute. I chuckle to myself, she's been doing this every morning when she sees us, we haven't really talked since I caught her in the hall. I just fine with that, as long as she doesn't mess with my friends or Karkat I'm motherfucking cool. They do this every morning, with variations on the insults. But today, I don't think Vriska's in the mood for his insults.

"Shut up and take the fucking compliment for once karkat! You act as if you're so high and mighty when you won't even share your 8lood colour, you are pretty much the last one to talk." She scoffs at him. Karkat's eyes go into slits as he stares at her.

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TALK? YOU JUST BARELY PASSED THE HEMOSPECTRUM AS A HIGHBLOOD TWO MORE DOWN YOU'D BE LIKE THE REST OF US! AND I CAN HIDE MY BLOOD COLOUR IF I DAMN SURE WANT TOO!" He takes a step closer to her, and she does the same. Blood colours on Alternia are important, by life or death, to be exact. There are 12 colours on the spectrum, and the higher bloods are suppose too help the lower bloods. That doesn't have to happen though, and I don't think it ever has. Low bloods are supposed to respect the upper half, but some trolls like me and Karbro don't really give a fuck. I do sometimes wonder what his colour is, though. He doesn't really talk about it.

"The rest of who? You're dating a high8lood yourself, where's everyone else you're talking about."

"HeY, lEaVe Me OuT oF tHiS, I aIn'T dOnE a MoThErFuCkInG tHiNg." They break from their argument to look over towards me. Great, now they notice me.

"Oh, gamzee you, silly, little, clown. You're probably in the same predicament as karkat here, maybe you're wearing a totally different shirt than your colour. 8eause if you were acting like your colour would in tell, you pro8a8bly wouldn't even 8e here right now. Let alone dating this jackass. "

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Karkat looks as if he is about to start fighting. Thank God you aren't allowed to bring your weapons to school. I extend my arm out to hold him back and try to subdue my rage.

"WhAt?"

"You heard me."

"TaKe It BaCk."

"Make me." I look at her and she looks as if she just one the grand prize at being the top motherfucking bitch. She doesn't know what she just brought up.

"YoU cRaZy SpIdEr BiTcH, i'M hOlDiNg BaCk FrOm BeAtInG yOu SeNsLeSs. NoT mY cOlOuR? mOtHeRfUcKeR, yOu KnOw DaMn WeLl WhAt My CoLoUr Is, YoU gAvE mE tHaT eYe, ReMeMbEr?"

"That wasn't me…."

"DID I SAY TALK?!" I raise my voice to a level were even I'm shocked at, the other trolls around us grow quiet and look in our direction. Karkat holds on to my shoulder, and Vriska just looks on, her face completely empty of emotion.

"you're a motherfucking blue blood, A BLUE BLOOD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME what I should do as a motherfucking highblood?! AND WHO I SHOULD BE MOTHERFUCKING DATING?! hell, you don't even deserve that rock as your matesprit if that's what you think! WHAT EXCATLY SHOULD I BE DATING?! some heartless bitch like you, THAT DOESN'T GIVE A MOTHERFUCK ABOUT HER FRIENDS?! Seriously, you paralyzed one and blinded another. YOU'RE THE LAST ONE I WOULD LISTEN TO." I was engulfed in rage, there was so much more to say, but I couldn't think straight. Then, she does it again, that motherfucking smile.

"oh? I'm a heartless 8itch? I'm hurt, gamzee. I do all of that so others will know my place, it's not my fault idiots like you can't see that. I think I could still be a 8etter high8lood than you." She shrugs it off as if it was dirt on her shoulders. I leap forward, almost ready to punch her, but I feel Karkat arm rest around my chest and he tugs me back.

"LET GO! i'm going to kill her! I SWEAR TO THE MOTHERFUCKING MESSIAHS, i'm going to motherfucking choke her!"

"GAMZEE, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! DON'T LET HER GET TO YOU! YOU'RE LETTING HER WIN!"

"Now you're acting like a juggulator! Coooooooome gamzee, you're strong enough aren't you or are you weaker than that asshole holding you 8ack!?" She sticks her tongue out at me and I almost sling karkat over my shoulder. He glares at her, and I hear him spit something out.

"IF YOU DON'T LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE, I'M GOING TO LET HIM GO TO SEE HOW BADLY YOU GET HURT!"

"WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO, KARKAT?! HUG ME TO DEATH!?" She laughs, through her nostrils, and I lose it. I manage to break free of Karkat's hold and I charge towards her. Vriska's eyes open wide as I end up tackling her to the ground.

"GAMZEE! DON'T YOU ASSHOLE, DO YOU WANT TO END UP SUSPENED ON THE LAST DAY BEFORE BREAK!?"

"the motherfuck, DO I CARE FOR?! she deserves it!" I turn my head back towards him. As much as I hate to say it, he's right.

"You going to listen to your 8eloved?" She jokes nervously to me. I shoot her a menacing scowl, and have my fist hover above her.

"LeAvE uS aLoNe, I dOn'T wAnT nOtHiNg To Do WiTh YoUr GrOuP." I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"You have no idea what you just started, Makara." She hisses back "you're too scared to punch me now, you won't have the guts to stop me later."

"Oh. ReAlLy?"

"Yes, 8elieve me, you won't." She barely gets the word out when I land a right hook to her jaw.

"GAMZEE, LAY OFF!" I feel Karkat grab my arms and drag me off to the side. "IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE I SWEAR TO GOD I'M STAYING HOME FOR BREAK."

"WhAT? WhY? ShE aSkEd FoR iT, AnD yOu CaN't IgNoRe A mOtHeRfUcKeR pLeAs."

"YEAH, YEAH, SAVE IT." He rolls his eyes and helps me off the ground. "THAT'S A FAIR PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR CLOWN ASS. YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET IT GO."

"ShE iNsUlTeD yOu, CoUlDn'T lEt ThAt SlIdE."

"AM I CRYING IN A CORNER RIGHT NOW? NO, I'M NOT. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO, IT DIDN'T HURT ME ANY."

"If YoU sAy So, KaRbRo." I play it off as if he's right. But inwardly I want to go back over to her and get a couple of more hits in. why the hell would she say that anyway? Crazy motherfucking bitch is trying too hard to make my life a living hell.

"I DO SAY SO. I'M RIGHT, YOU'RE WRONG. END OF DISCUSSION. NOW, I'M GOING TO GO BACK OVER THERE AND DEAL WITH WHATEVER AWKWARD QUESTIONS AND ONVERSATIONS ABOUT WHY THERE'S A RANDOM STUDENT BLEEDING TO OUR TEACHER. AND YOU HAVE BETTER HOPE VRISKA DOESN'T SAY SHIT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED OR WAVE BYE-BYE TO YOUR WEEK SPENT WITH YOUR MATESPRIT. AND YOU ARE GOING DOWN TO P.E. AND YOU'RE GOING TO ACT AS IF YOU'RE THE BEST FUCKING STUDENT IN THAT CLASS. YOUR TEACHER SHOULDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE THAT THAT'S YOU FROM HOW WELL BEHAVED YOU'RE BEING. YOU'RE A TRANSFER STUDENT FROM *EVERYTHING I DO IS ALWAYS A GOOD THING* HIGH SCHOOL, AND HE WANTS TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE. AND IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE THAT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, GOT IT?"

"FiNe, I'lL bE gOoD i SwEaR." I lean down and kiss him goodbye, and start to walk in the opposite direction of where Vriska's still laying. I take the long way down to try and relax before I get wound up from my daily dose of insults from my teacher. I get down there before the final bell to see nobody is on their numbers for roll call. Wandering around I find a huge crowd of students in the parking lot.

"Who the fuck would do this to my god damn car!?" It takes all of my control to stop myself from laughing at the sight. My coach is tugging on his hair and his face is completely blue from his blood rushing to his face from yelling for the past 15 minutes. My day just got twenty times better. We didn't do much in P.E., just watch him motherfucking complain about if he catches the kid he's making sure they're going to get expelled, I had to go to the bathroom so I could finally get my laugh on. My next two classes we really just sat around and talked while some movie played. That's why I love days before breaks, you don't do motherfucking shit. After watching a play in my English it's finally lunch.

"Have a good break class! See you in a week!" He shouts to us as we bombarded out the doors. It doesn't take me long to get to my lunch table, but Karkat has already beat me there. His face is his face is in a weird morph of pissed, and miserably.

"WhAt'S uP kArBrO?" I say as I walk behind him. I wrap him in my arms and rest my head on top of his, while he fidgets below me.

"I FORGOT TO REMIND MY LUSUS, EVEN THOUGH THAT COUNTS AS TAKING CARE OF ME, TO PACK MY LUNCH. AND I DIDN'T GRAB ANY MONEY TO BUY SOME." He must be hungry, he didn't even go into a long insulting explanation on why his lusus should be culled.

"YoU wAnT mInE? i JuSt WaNt ThE sOdA." I reach in my to grab the lunch I prepared from earlier. At first he shakes his head, ready to say that taking mine won't solve anything, but his stomach growls. I dangle the bag in front of his face, and when he tries to grab it jerk it up. "WhOa, WhOa, WhOa, MoThErFuCkEr. i DiDn'T sAy It WaS fReE."

"I JUST SAID I DIDN'T HAVE ANY MONEY, AND IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY ASKING FOR SOME, THAT'S LOW."

Leaning over more, till we are eye to eye, and so he can see my smile I continue. "WhO sAiD aNyThInG aBoUt MoNeY? tHiS iS gOnNa CoSt YoU a KiSs KaRkAt."

"YOU CAN BE SO FUCKING CHEESY SOMETIMES, I SWEAR TO GOD." He jeers in my face, grabbing my cheeks, and pulls me in. at first he just presses his lips against mine, not unlike what we always do. We always kiss like this. I'm about to let go, till I feel his lips massage against mine. He sucks on my bottom lip and let's go of it slowly, teasing as if he won't do it again. The lunch bag drops from my hand as he leads me to a seat beside him. I start to move my lips awkwardly in the same motion. I'm really not good at this, but I don't want him to stop. With every grab of my mouth it's sending a shiver down my spine. Karkat grabs the sides of my chest, pressing harder, spreading my lips in the process. I scarcely open my mouth to feel his tongue slide past my sharp fangs. The top of his tongue rakes the roof of my mouth a few more times, and let's go of me with a muffled pop.

"THERE, THINK I PAID YOU ENOUGH," Karkat reaches over to grab the bag of food. "OR WAS I SHORT SOME?" Gloating, as he digs around to find the sandwich. "HEY, ALTERNIA TO GAMZEE. YOU THERE, ASSHOLE?" Shaking my head to wake up from my love-struck gaze, I start laughing.

"KaRbRo, I tHiNk YoU pAiD mE oVeR." I pant out. I wrap my arms around his waist and he laughs.

"WHATEVER; DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO ONE OF THE P.E. TEACHERS CAR?"

"YeAh, SoMe MoThErFuCkEr bLaCkEd OuT hIs WiNdOw WiTh SpRaY PaInT." I grimace as I catch my slip, should have just said paint.

"SPRAY...PAINT?" He shuffles in my hold, so that he's looking at me.

"I dOn'T kNoW iS wHaT i HeArEd FrOm A sEnIoR." I try to cover up my slip but it's too late.

"GAMZEE, DIDN'T *YOU* HAVE SPRAY PAINT THIS MORNING?" Karkat frowns. I don't look at him directly and play it off like I'm staring at someone in the distance. "GAMZEE…" Once again, I get saved by the bell. I leap up and kiss his forehead.

"SoRrY kArBrO! cAn'T bE lAtE tO cLaSs!"

"DON'T THINK I'M LETTING YOU OFF THAT EASILY! I'LL SEE YOU IN CHEMISTRY!" He shouts as I dive into my Art class. For once I get there before everyone in the class. Before I sit down I get called back to my teacher.

"Gamzee, wait colour spray paint did you give me this morning?" She keeps a straight face, and has her hands balled into a fist together.

"YeLlOw, I wRoTe My NaMe On It ReMeMbEr? If ThIs Is AbOuT cOaCh'S cArE pAiNtEd, I sWeAr I dIdN't Do It. I'Ve BeEn MoThErFuCkInG cOnCeRnEd SiNcE i HeArd."

"I believe you Gamzee, just wanted to make sure." I nod, and go back to my seat. I never liked lying to any motherfuckers, just doesn't feel right. But, I had to do this one, don't up and want any trouble.

"X33 GAMZ3333333333333333333! OH MY GOD! YOU AND KARKAT ARE SO CUTE!" I sit down next, to hear screeches of joy.

"Ok, WhAt We Do NoW?" I roll my eyes, I don't think I want to hear how cute we are. I can't be mean to Nepeta, even if I tried. You just have to love her.

";33 I saw you two at lunch. You two are purrfect fur one another."

"MoThErFuCk, YoU gOt GoOd EyEs, SiS." I chuckle out.

":33 how could you not see you guys?! you sit right in the middle of the cafeteria!" I groan as she continues on about how cute we are, and how we should get a room. I get saved by the onslaught when she has to go to the restroom.

"SO WH4T, NOT GO1NG TO T4LK TO M3?" Terezi smirks at me, and I turn back to her.

"HeY, sOrRy, SiS. GoT cAuGhT wItH nEpEtA. WhAt'S uP?"

"1 DON'T KNOW, YOU T3LL M3."

"WeLl, YoU sEe Us At LuNcH tOo? YoU cOuLd KiD wItH tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR oN tHaT."

" 1 D1DN'T S33 ANYTH1NG." She cackles at me. "AND 1 DON'T M34N TH4T. 1 M34N WH4T TH1S MORN1NG W1TH VR1SKA." Shit, I completely forgot about her and that shit. Then again, I can't completely forget.

"ShE sTaRtEd IT! MoThErFuCkInG bItCh InSulTeD kArKaT aNd Me! TaLkInG aBoUt OuR bLoOd CoLoUr, WhEn I'm MoThErFuCkInG HiGhEr. ThEn ShE dOeSn'T eVeN kNoW kArKaT's ! FoR aLl ShE kNoWs He'S lIkE ErIdAn!" I'm gripping the side of the table as if I'm going to break it in half. I really wish I would have punched her more than once. She would have still be knocked the motherfuck out.

"1 DON'T C4R3 ABOUT THAT! SH3 D3S3RVERES 1T, YOU KNOW 1 AGR33 W1TH YOU. BUT D1D SH3 S4Y ANY TH1NG?"

"NoT tHaT i ReMeMbER. SoMe ShIt'S gOiNg To HaPpEn ThOuGh, I kNoW iT."

"YOU KNOW 1T. W4TCH YOUR B4CK, AND K4RK4T'S." She says ominously, and points in the direction of the door. A feww seconds later, Nepeta walks back in and run back to where we are. We stop talking about it, as long as she's hear. I don't want her to worry about any of it, and because she might ask Equius. That will probably lead to more trouble. The end of the class draws closer, and everyone starts to pack up there stuff I feel Terezi grab on my shoulder, and leans in to my ear.

"YOU M1GHT W4NT TO W4ALK TO K4RK4AT'S H1VE TODAY, TH3N GO TO YOURS."

"I gOt To WaLk TaVbRo, ThOuGh."

"1'LL DO 1T. 1 DON'T M1ND, BES1DES, VR1SKA S4ID SH3 H4S SOME WORK AFT3RSCHOOL." I nod and thank her just as the bell rings. I rush out to class and head to the Science building. I take the long way, to calm down again. I don't want Karkat to see me riled up, I want our day to end on a good foot. I get to the classroom just as the tardy bells about to ring. Being the second to last student in my seat, I gently put my bag on the ground not to interrupt my teacher's monologue.

"Since it's the last day before break, and you are the last class of the day, I decided to watch a movie."

"HAS ANY OF YOUR OTHER CLASSES WATCH ONE?" I had my head turned searching in my bag for my notebook, but when I head Karkat talk, I looked over. He doesn't sound normal, his speech sounds slurred. And he completely chopped that sentence to where it was barely recognisable.

"No, I only have this class because I plan on going straight home after this. I have to go catch a flight."

"OOOOH, THAT MAKE SSSSSENSE." He drags the end of his sentence out. Even Sollux is looking at him weird, what has gotten in to him?

"Yes, well." She turns away from him to the rest of the class. "I'm letting you guys move seats. But don't leave a mess, or talk over the movie." There's some cheer from everyone, and I pick up my stuff to go sit by Karkat. I want to see what's up with that motherfucker.

"HeY, SoLlUx. CaN i SiT tHeRe?"

"yeah, maybe you can 2ee what'2 wrong wiith hiim. he'2 been giggling ever since we walked iin." He jumps out his seat and heads over to a girl he seems to know.

"HEEEEEEY," He warbles to me. "HEY! SIT NEXT TO ME, GAMMY!"

"GaMmY? YoU dOn'T cAlL mE tHaT." I pull out the chair and sit down, and he pounces on me, nuzzling into my neck.

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD, IT SUITS YOU." He still talking slower than what I'm used to. That scares me some, and I need to get to the bottom of it.

"KaRkAT, WhAt'S gOtTeN iN tO yOu? YoU sEeM, dIfFeReNt." He starts laughing into my side, kissing my neck in the process. We get quieted by some of the other students around us, as the film starts up. I rest my arm on the back of his chair, and he's fidgeting in his seat, holding on to my hands and resting in my lap. He still won't stop laughing quietly to himself.

"YOU LOOK SO FUCKING CUTE RIGHT NOW. YOU ALWAYS DO, BUT JUST CUTE-TE-ER."

"CuTe-Te-Er? ThAt'S a NeW wOrD." I lean down and kiss his forehead, and sit him up. "HeY, I'Ll Be RiGhT bAcK, oK?" He shakes his head in acknowledgement and I walk to the door. Our teacher says that since we're highschoolers we're responsible for our own bladder problems, and she can't tell us when we can go or not. I just think she doesn't want to hear about when we have to go and pee. I head out the door with my bag and start a quick walk down the hall to the boy's bathroom. Finishing my business, I head to the sink to wash my hands. As the water stops, I hear the door open and close as if somebody has walked in. For some reason, the school doesn't allow mirrors in the bathroom, so I can't see him. Then, with a sudden rush of movement I'm shoved sideways till I crash into the wall. At first, I'm about to punch the motherfucker till the motherfucking walls painted with any other colour than the boring white they are when I feel a recognisable pair of lips on mine. I drop my fist and look down to see Karkat gripping on my shirt. He let's go of my lips and starts laughing again. At least now I can talk to him without the blare of dramatic music.

"Ok, NoW sErIoUsLy, WhAt'S gOiNg On WiTh YoU?" I say holding him back. He just grips the side of my arm and leans in on my stomach looking up at me.

"HAHAHAHA! I D-DON'T KNOW!" He says through some laughs "AFTER YOU LEFT ME IN LUNCH I WENT TO MY CLASS. AND I, DON'T KNOW, BEEN FEELING DIZZY. BUT NOT A BAD DIZZY! LIKE, A HAPPY DIZZY!" With the last part of the sentence he breaks into more laughter. I raise my eyebrows and give him a look of concern and confusion. Dizzy? Then it hits me what might be wrong with him.

"KaRkAt, DiD yOu EaT aLl ThE lUnCh I gAvE yOu?"

"YEAH, IT WASN'T MUCH! JUST THAT SANDWICH AND THE PIE. THE PIE WAS GOOD THOUGH." I let go of him, and he wraps his hands around my waist. I raise my hands to my face and shake my head. I forgot I had that pie in there. I didn't even tell him anything about it. I haven't told him what exactly my pies are made of, so if he remembers after this I have a lot of explaining to do this weekend.

"Oh, ShI-i-I-i-" My sentence is cut short as I feel Karkat squeeze my bone-bulge.

"YOU KNOW HOW I SAID YOU LOOKED CUTE EARLIER?" He says mumbling on my neck, leading up to my lips "I MEAN YOU LOOK REALLY, REALLY FUCKING CUTE…."


	11. Selenium, Xenon, and Yttrium

Karkat messily crashes his lips against mine. I push him back slightly, trying to talk to him, but he keeps nibbling on my neck regardless.

"KaRkAt, YoU'rE oUt YoUr MoThErFuCkInG tHiNkPaN rIgHt NoW. YoU nEeD tO gEt YoUr ChIlL oN." For the first time since we walked in here he gives me the straightest face. His yellow eyes are hazy, but lust filled too.

"MY THINKPAN'S WORKING FINE. BUT IT WANTS SOMETHING." He says leaning in closer to my ear. "YOU…"

"AnD yOu SaY i'M a Corny mOtHeRfUcKeR," I breath out. He kisses the crook of my ear and down my neck. "AaAh, ShIt, KaRkAt. LaY oFf, YoU'rE gOiNg To GeT uS iN tRoUbLe." He leans back on his heels and pulls the front of my pajama pants.

"I DON'T SEE ANYONE AROUND, THINK OF IT AS AN EARLY GIFT FOR BREAK."

"KaRkAt, I'm SeRiOuS, wE c-C-c-C" I feel his hand slip over the thin fabric to caress my bulge through my shorts.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO. DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME." He says slowly. I'm never letting him have another of my motherfucking pies, ever. He kisses the lump on my neck.

"WhAt AbOuT oUr ClAsS? ThEy PrObAbLy ThInK wE sKiPpEd." I feel my argument fading as the only answer he gives me is to start kissing my neck like he did at lunch.

"EXCUSES ARE ANOTHER WAY OF SAYING YESSSS." He manages to slip out between kisses. Still having a tiny slur to his words, which is starting to sound cute. I've been biting my bottom lips since he started, but as he gets to my earlobe and tugs on it some with his lips and I whine out. I see him smirk as he finally got his answer from me with that one sound. Karkat's been rubbing my bulge still and gives it another squeeze, sending shivers up my back and a moan escaping my lips. He moves his lips back to mine, and he presses his mouth against my upper lip and draws it in. I really wished I tried a little harder to stop this, but now that it's started I don't want it to stop. As we kiss we stumble into the nearest stall, and he locks the door behind us. I think that's his first good idea since we walked in here. He sits down on the seat, and tugs on my pants motioning me to sit on top of him.

"KaRkAt, I rEaLlY dOn'T tHiNk We ShOuLd Do ThIs." I try to prevent him one more time, but he lets out a gravely laugh.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT ENJOYING IT, BECAUSE YOUR BULGE SAYS OTHERWISE." He tugs at the back of my knees, making me collapse on top of him. I try to speak up again, but he drags my lips to his and rubs my back. His hips grind under my bonebulge and I feel his sticking through his pants. Karkat lifts my black tee shirt up slightly, and starts rubbing my chest in a slow, circular, motion. I can't hold back any of my moans and groans from leaving my mouth, and I know that he's laughing to himself. Knowing the trouble he's causing, and may cause. He nips at my neck distracting me from feeling him rest his thumbs on my ass, slowly starting to pull down my pants. The only thing to tell me he has them completely off is the sudden draft of air. One of his hands stops his mission on conquering my chest to fumble with his own pants. I looking down to see his bulge fully erect. It's not that it's a surprise, but I wonder how long it's been like that.

"You like it?" He smirks, seeing me look down at the protruding member. I don't say anything, but there's a mutual understand, I just want it. This time, I grip the sides of his neck, and kiss him as passionately as I can, leaning in. I feel him grip on to the side of my back with one of his hands and I feel movement below me.

"I'm just going to put it in now, ok?"

"oK." I shut my eyes bracing myself for him. Then, I feel him slowly stick his bulge in me. I hiss out in a mixture of pleasure and anticipation. We have no idea what we're doing, well, I don't. Karkat is starting to seem more and more like a professional seducer. He finally puts his bulge in entirely, and I feel it throbbing. He juts upwardly and I scream out.

"SSSSSSSHHHH! GAMZEE, WEREN'T YOU THE ONE THAT DIDN'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT?! THEY PROBABLY JUST HEARD YOU ALL THE WAY BACK IN OUR CLASS!"

"I'm SoRrY, KaRbRo. I cOuLdN't HeLp It." I blush a little from embarrassment at my confession. He just rolls his eyes, and pulls on my shirt.

"TAKE THIS OFF, NOW." I look at him, but obey his commands. He takes it and folds it in half, and rolls it giving it back to me. "Bite on this, so it'll muffle your sounds." I put it in my mouth and nod down to him signalling that we can continue. He starts up again, going at a slow speed. With every jut I bite down on my shirt, and it quiets my euphoric groans. As soon as I'm used to the speed, he picks it up to a faster pace, and I just bounce along with him on his lap. My eyes start to go fuzzy as I feel a jolt head throughout my body. I feel tension towards my bulge, and I let out a long groan and I feel my genetic fluid shoot out. Karkat thrust a couple of more times until I feel him shoot up inside me. He pants out and makes me lean in so he can pull out. When I open my eyes again I see that it's spread over the front of his shirt, covering his sign with the colour indigo.

"SoRrY kArKaT."

"It's ok. I'll clean it at your hive." He wraps his hands around my torso, resting his head on my chest.

"Love you." He tells me through a sigh of contentment.

"I LoVe Yo-" I'm cut off by the bell suddenly ringing. I jump up and missing my footing, slip off his lap, trip on my pants around my waist, break the stall door, and land with a heavy thud on my back. Hitting my head in the process. Karkat starts laughing all over again, apparently still coming off of his sopor induced high.

"HAHA! Are you ok?! You fucking klutz!" he manages to say through snorts.

"YeAh, YeAh. I jUsT kNoCkEd My HeAd." I say cradling it. He walks over to me, making sure he pulls up his own pants, and tries to lift me up. I laugh at his attempt to try and help me up, knowing motherfucking well I weigh a lot. When I finally get on my feet, I pull back on my clothes.

"StAy HeRe WhIlE i Go GeT oUr StUfF. Ok?" He grips on to my side and pouts shaking his head. "FiNe, JuSt, TaKe My ShIrT. I dOn'T tHiNk ShE wOuLd WaNt To SeE yOuRs." He shakes his head until it looks as if it was going to roll off. Karkat grabs it from where I tossed it, while I try to wash some of my mess off his shirt through the sink. Having most of it gone, I flip it inside out and head over to grab his hand. "LeT's Go." Heading out the door and starting the walk back to our classroom. When we finally get there, I pull him to the side.

"sTaY rIgHt HeRe, I'Ll Be BaCk WiTh OuR sTuFf, Ok?" he pouts, but nods anyway. I open the door and walk into the class. I see our teacher packing up some supplies and is about to head out the door. She hasn't noticed me yet, and I walk to the desk, spotting our bags. I tiptoe over to them, and sling them on my shoulder.

"Gamzee, you're still here? I thought you left already." I look up to her and I see her grabbing her purse and the keys to the front door.

"No, LeFt My, uH, JaCkEt. GoOd ThInG YoU wHeRe StIlL hErE."

"You caught me just about to leave." She laughs heading to the door. "Have a good break!" I watch her walk out the class room, and charging to the elevator. I guess she really was in a rush to catch that flight. I turn off the forgotten light switch, and head back out the door to a clingy Karkat. He automatically, wraps his arms around my waist, and leans in the crook of my arm.

"I dIdN't GeT a ChAnCe To SaY iT, bUt I lOvE yOu ToO."

"OH I KNOW, you don't have to say so." He smiles.

"BuT i WaNt ToO. I AlWaYs WaNt ToO." I lean down to kiss his forehead. This is a nice start to our break. I wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	12. I Need A Moirail, Don't You?

**A/N: I don't always make Karkat top, but when I do I make sure there's a damn good reason.**

We finally get to the bottom floor of the Science Building. It would have been faster if I wasn't dodging more of Karkat's advances. I'll admit it's actually kind of adorable the way he's flirting towards me though. Even with random bouts of laughter he breaths into my chest, along with his tussled hair, seems to amplify his looks. It's still early in the afternoon, so we're leaning on one another heading in the direction of my hive. Terezi has probably dropped off Tavros already, and I doubt Vriska would stay as long as it took us to get off campus; it should be safe now, without any trouble from them.

"GAMZEE, WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR HOUSE SO FUCKING FAR!? ARE WE ALMOST THERE?" He whines in the shirt that I cleaned back at the school.

I laugh. "YoU KnOw mOtHeRfUcKiNg wElL We'Re oNlY A QuAtEr oF ThE WaY."

"can we just rest a little? Please?" He clenches onto my shirt, and looks at me pleadingly.

"YeAh, i'M GeTtInG TiReD ToO."

"I CAN TELL, YOU DON'T SOUND NORMAL."

"yEaH, JuSt, tIrEd." I drag him down beside me, and he sits trying to catch his breath. I can't tell him I'm sober. It just doesn't feel right sober. And you got to go with what you feel like. Plus, I get all upset faster. I forget how to chill down, and you got to stay chill. By the time I look back over, Karkat looks as if he's asleep.

"KaRkAt?" I wave my hand in front of his eyes and see that he's actually asleep. "gReAt…" I shake my head and laugh quietly to myself. Hopefully when he wakes up we can keep walking to my hive. An a lot motherfucking faster, seriously. I lie down in the grass and look up towards the sky, enjoying the brisk night air. Yawning, I start closing my eyes; if karbro can take a nap why not me? I feel sleep about to creep on me, when I feel the earth thud beneath me. Is he awake already?

"KaR- WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK!?" I shout as I feel somebody pull on my arms and grip around my stomach in a strong embrace.

"D—my apologies higb100d, for any deplorable actions I am about to do. Its orders that I must abide by, other any other circumstances I would not do harm to anyone in your caste." The voice sounds familiar as a blow lands on my lower right side. "D—I'm also sorry for the previous injury caused by me. I would have apologised sooner, but once again, orders. How is your eye by the way?"

"get the hell off of me! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"D—that's understandable, and a worthy punishment to someone of my b100d colour from someone as high up on the Hemospectrum." Finishing up his sentence I feel a sudden jolt in gravity as I get driven to the ground and land on my side. Sending a shockwave of pain through my shoulder, I cry put in agony. "D—sorry, again, highb100d. are you badly hurt?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU HURT! who the hell told you to try to beat the motherfuck out of me?! YOU CAN TELL ME THAT RIGHT!?"

"D—orders prevent me from e%plaing that." He lands another blow with his elbow to my ribcage, making me grunt out. "D—sorry"

"IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING ORDER! tell me right now!"

"D—but, I oh dear. I'm not positive that is possible."

"ARE YOU DISOBEYING MY ORDER, MOTHERFUCKER?! a highblood's order?!"

"D—oh shucks, this is troublesome. Vriska sent me. Oh…..i think…..i should find a towel." Just as he says that, a drop of sweat lands on my cheek. The salty residue seems to evaporate instantly from how hot my face is from anger. Vriska, sent this motherfucker?! to beat me up?!

"WHY!? speak up!"

"D—I've spoken too much. And I'm not completing my job." Another hit lands on my ribs, but half-heartedly. When the want to be body guard gets ready to hit me again, I twist around in his arms to face him. I knee his stomach as hard as I can, he lets go, reaching to soothe his new wound. I get up and land a kick to his back. I look over towards Karkat, almost forgetting he was there, and see that he's still tuckered out. With my attention away from the troll on the ground, I feel him reach out and grab my ankle pulling it towards him. There's a failing of arms as I land back down on the ground.

"D—sorry, highb100d"

"stop. MOTHERFUCKING. apologising!" I kick his chin, hearing a resounding crack of his jaw snapping closed. Just like last time, he's wearing a mask to hide his face. That just pisses me off more. Can't be brave enough to show your motherfucking face, but you can be brave enough to try and beat me shitless!? In front of my Matesprit, too!? Well, he's not really watching, but still! He looks towards my face, and follows my gaze.

"D—fiddlesticks, I was supposed to ruff him up as well. This has become a lot of trouble."

"WHAT!? why karkat!? THAT'S IT!" I feel my rage boil completely over, and I feel me snap. I grab his coloar and flip him on his back. straddling his stomach I reach down with my hands and grab his thoart.

"YOU LEAVE US ALONE! do you motherfucking hear me!? KARKAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITHH ANY OF THE HOOFBEAST SHIT YOU'RE DRAGGING ME THROUGH, and he doesn't need to get involved into it! IF VRISKA WANTS TO FUCK UP MY LIFE, then i'm all motherfucking for that shit! BUT IF SHE HARM ON MOTHERFUCKING HAND ON HIM, i'll make sure she'll be the one i'm talking to next! DO YOU HEAR ME MOTHERFUCKER?! i'll beat the shit out of all of you!" He's gripping on to my arms again. It's just like before, but I won't let him get away. I swear to the messiahs I won't. He starts to slap my left arm, and it's getting weaker every time. "WHAT?! can't speak?! MEOWBEAST GOT YOUR TONGUE?! speak up!" He drags his hand, slowly, up to his face. Pointing towards his face, then it drops suddenly. "BRO? bro, are you ok!?" I let go of his thoart and look down. He stops moving completely. I check his chest, to hear anything from his blood-pusher, but it's quite. "OH SHIT, oh shit, OH SHIT, oh shit, OH SHIT!" I reach up to his face and pull of his mask. I sprawl back looking down at the familiar face, and I scream. I crawl back over to Karkat, and see that he's still asleep. I pull on my hair, and try to calm down some.

"OK, ok, I JUST KILLED SOMEBODIES MOIRAIL, and he's dead, AND I KNOW SAID PERSON'S MOIRAIL. it's going to be ok. IT'S GOING TO BE OK!" I keep trying to pep myself back to being calm, but saying everything aloud seems to make it worst. I walk/ run back to the body and look it over. "i'm so sorry." I grab his arms and start to drag him out of the clearing. Heading to a group of trees I leave him on the edge of the forest. Giving on last sorrowful glance to him, I run back to where I left Karkat. Amazingly, he hasn't stirred from his sleep. I just pick him up over my shoulder, grab our stuff, and start to head to my hive as fast as my feet can carry us. I balance him on my shoulder, and I grab my keys from my pocket. I barge into my house and drop Karkat on my couch along with our things. The rush of adrenaline is still pulsing through my body. I need to calm down, I need to clear my head.

"i need a shower." I jog up the stairs to my bathroom .That's all I need, something to wash everything away. The water turns on, and slowly heats to a temperature I can survive without a scalding in. I get in and sit in the corner, letting some of the water flow over me. I lose my eyes, enjoying the soothing rush of water wash away today's grime and shame. When I open my eyes again, I gasp. There's a stream of bright red swirling towards the drain.

"WhAt fUcK!?" I get up, and more of it rushes down my leg. I'm freaking out ten times more now. Where the hell is this coming from?! What is it anyway? Then, I remember; back in art I spilled my Faygo on my lap. It must be that. I just agree to that, not wanting anything else to bother me. I finish washing up, and turn off the water. "ShIt, My cLoThEs." I don't want to put back on Karkat's shirt, he probably needs that back. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. "JuSt gO GrAb sOmE RiGhT QuIcK." I walk out towards my room when I hear something move around downstairs

"WHEN IN THE FUCK DID I GET IN HIS HIVE?! GAMZEE, ARE YOU HERE!?"

"YeAh kArBrO! UpStAiRs!" I shout to the bottom. At least he's awake. I start down the stairs again to see him huddled over on the couch rubbing his temples.

"HEY, DON'T FUCKING YELL RIGHT NOW ASSHOLE! I HAVE A SERIOUS THINKPAN INJURY AND YOU SHOUTING OUT YOUR WHEREABOUTS WHEN I ALREADY KNOW WHERE YOU ARE DOESN'T HELP IT. AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?" I reach up and rub where he's talking about. Looking in the mirror at school I saw Karkat left a lot of marks on my neck. The moister from the shower up stairs, and being shirtless, probably showed them up more.

"YoU DoN'T ReMeMbEr?" I ask.

"REMEMBER WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE. I WAS JUST IN 4TH PERIOD, FINISHING UP THAT LUNCH YOU GAVE ME. WE STARTED WATCHING A MOVIE, AND I TOOK A NAP. THE NEXT THING I KNOW, I'M WAKING UP ON YOUR COUCH, WEARING YOUR SHIRT, AND MY LEGS SORE AS HELL." I stare at him in shock. I don't know if I should be happy, or be worried he doesn't remember. Then again, sopor can do that to you.

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY, THE LOOK YOU'RE GIVING ME ISN'T HELPING ANY OF MY QUESTIONS."

"NoThInG, At lEaSt yOu'rE AwAkE." I try to walk away to go find my clothes, when he calls me back.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE FUCKER! YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAIN TO DO! ONE, YOUR FUCKING PAINT CAN PRANK AN TWO, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED."

"ShIt…"

"YEAH, SHIT IS RIGHT! DID YOU MARK UP THE COACH'S CAR?"

"UuUh…." I stare down at the floor contemplating weather I should say the truth or not. "HoNeStLy?"

"NO DUMBASS, I WANT YOU TO LIE. I'M ASKING A QUESTION THAT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO BUT OF COURSE I LOVE TO BULLSHIT AROUND AND LISTEN TO EXCUSE IN MY SPARE TIME. YES, HONESTLY."

"YeS, BuT He DeSeRvEd it!"

"NO, YOU THOUGHT HE DID." He crosses his arms and looks at me unimpressed."ONE REASON YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN IN MORE TROUBLE."

"I'M In tRoUbLe?" I look at him.

"YES, WITH ME JACKASS."

"BuT-"

"I'M NOT DONE! YOU STILL HAVE SOME QUESTIONS TO ANSWER ME."

I roll my eyes and walk over to sit down on the couch with him. If I'm going to be interrogated I mine as well get comfortable.

"FiNe, hUrRy uP ThOuGh. iT'S GeTtInG CoLd."

"I'LL TAKE AS LONG AS I NEED TO." Karkat looks in my direction, trying to look me in the eye. They wander down to my chest and stomach but quickly dart them back up.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING, WHAT ARE THOSE ON YOUR NECK?"

"YoU ReAlLy dOn't rEmEmBeR?"

"NO, WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?"

"nO ReAsOn. ThEy'rE FrOm, Uh, YoU. iN ChEmIsTrY."

I DON'T REMEMBER THAT."

"YeAh, I KnOw. " I smirk mischievously. "It's a gOoD ThInG."

"WHY?" I see him frown. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have smirked.

"NoThInG ImPoRtAnT."

"GAMZEE…" I see him cross his arms again, with a serious face.

"I CaN'T ExPlAiN It." I shrug my shoulders. And he still looks at me unconvinced with my answer. "BuT I CoUlD AlL ShOw yOu, KaRbRo." I crawl towards him slowly.

WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He's facing towards me, and I'm almost on top of him. Karkat cornered himself in the crevice of the arm of the chair and I have him pinned to where he can't move.

"ShOwInG YoU." I lean up and kiss him. I feel him being shocked under my sudden advantage, but I rather do anything then finish answering his questions. I learned a little bit from the past couple of hours and start to move my lips in an upward motion against his. He let's go of the breath he had been holding and I feel it rush past my lips as he does the same. Karkat drags his hand through my hair, and I move mine to his sides. Our teeth clank together in an awkward fight for dominance; surprisingly I think I'm winning. I move from his lips down to his neck, and leave a trail on my way. Just as I get down to his collar bone, there's a buzzing from one of our backpacks.

"SHIT, GAMZEE, LET ME GET MY PHONE." He grips my neck as he tries to hold back my assault of mouth from kissing him on his lips.

"I DoN'T HeAr a mOtHeRfUcKiNg tHiNg." I try to kiss him again, but he holds me back my gripping my cheeks.

"DOWN, JUGGALO. LET ME SEE MY PHONE." He shoves my back gently, and gets up to grab his phone. I laugh and get up to go find my clothes. Now I hope he won't ask me anything else. I head back up to my room when I hear something buzzing in the bathroom. Walking inside I see my pants moving slowly.

"SoMeBoDy cAlLiNg mE?" Reaching down I grab my cell out of the pocket and see that I have 10 texts. One from Terezi, saying Tavros is ok. Three from Tavros saying he's ok, and have a good break. And somebody has opened a memo.

**arsenicCatnip [AC] RIGHT NOW has opened a memo **

**AC: :(( hey you guys.**

**AC: :(( have any of you perhaps seen Equius?**

**AC: :(( he was supposed to be here befur three**

**AC: :(( but he hasn't shown up**

**AC: :(( and he's nefur late.**

**AC: :(( evfur**

"ShIt!" I drop the phone, and slam the door behind me. How the fuck did I forget about Nepeta?! how the motherfuck do I tell her that she just lost her Moirail?!


	13. The Death Of A Moirail

"FuCk, "FuCk, "FuCk, "FuCk, "FuCk, "FuCk, "FuCk, "FuCk, "FuCk, "FuCk, " It's the only word flashing through my head. What am I going to say? I slide down the side of the bathroom door, holding on to the base of my horns. Equius is dead, I _**killed**_ him. I didn't mean too, though. How was I supposed to know how strong I was holding his neck?!

"GAMZEE? ARE YOU OK?!" There's a banging on the door as Karkat shouts at the door.

"NoT NoW! i'Ll bE BaCk oUt iN A SeCoNd!"I yell back.

"GAMZEE, OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR, YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD EVER SINCE WE GOT HERE. SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I stay quiet, I can't tell him what's going on right now. what would he do? Be disgusted, break up with me? My throat feels dry, and my eyes are burning. That would be the worse part. "GAMZEE," he says softly. "OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE?" I sigh, moving towards the wall, I unlock the door. Karkat walks in and looks towards me with concern. I smile towards him, trying to change his face but it deepens.

"I ToLd yOu i'M FiNe. YoU DoN'T HaVe tO ChEcK On mE."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" He sits down besides and I wipe my cheeks.

"I YaWnEd?" He shakes his head disbelieving and reaches over to hug me. I let go then, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I grip the back of his shirt and let out a sob. He rubs my back, shooshing me and trying to calm me down.

"SHOOSH, SHOOOSH. IT'S OKAY GAMZEE. CAN YOU CALM DOWN AND TRY TO TALK?" He asks, I take a deep breath and try to talk again.

"W-WaLkInG HoMe tOdAy, I-I WaS CaRrYiNg yOu aN-Nd yOu fEeL AsLeEp. So i sToPpEd aNd lEt yOu s-sLeEp. ThEn SoMeBoDy jUmPeD M-Me. I FoUgHt ThEm, AnD ThEy sAiD VrIsKa sEnT ThEm fOr tHe bOtH Of uS." I hiccup still as he continues rubbing my back through my story. He's quiet for a second then he speaks up.

"WHY THOUGH? IS IT BECAUSE OF THIS MORNING? THAT'S OVER REACTING, AND SHE STARTED IT ANWAY."

"iT'S NoT JuSt tHaT. ThIs hApPeNeD BeFoRe, WiTh mY BlAcK EyE. aNd tAvRoS GeTtInG KiCkEd oUt oF HiS ChAiR. i-i kEeP GeTtInG AlL My FrIeNdS HuRt, AnD NoW EqUiUs…" I break down again, as soon as I say his name. he shooshes me quiet again before he speaks again.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, GAMZEE. AND MAYBE EQUIUS IS STILL WALKING HOME, OR SAW SOME HOOFBEAST AND GOT DISTRACTED WITH FINDING A FUCKING TOWEL TO MOP UP HIS SWEAT. BESIDES, THAT'S VRISKA'S CLOSET PAWNS, SHE WOULDN'T GET RID OF HIM SO EASILY." I laugh at the hoofbeast part. But I'm still bothered by what happened, and I know he wants me to talk about it more.

"BUT, WHY IS SHE MESSING WITH YOU? AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE SEND SOME GOON TO _TRY_ TO BEAT YOU UP? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" He turns my head so I'm looking him in his eyes.

"I DiDn't wAnT To hAvE YoU AlL InVoLvEd iN ThAt sHiT. oR HuRt lIkE TaVrOs…" I try to look away again, but he holds his gaze and kisses my cheek.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING WEAKLING THAT CAN'T DEFEND HIMSELF. I'VE TOLD YOU THIS REPEATEDLY, FUCKER. NOW CALM THE HELL DOWN." He reaches down, squeezing my hand in a gesture of understanding. "GET SOME CLOTHES ON AND MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS. WE'RE GOING ON WALK."

"oK." Karkat helps me stand up, and walks out of the room. Looking into the mirror, I get a good look at my face; it's swollen from the scuffle and me sobbing. I splash some cold water on my face, and start to put on my clothes and my make-up. My phone's vibrate just as I place the dark grey around my eyes.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] **

**AG: Hey! I don't know what you did to Equius.**

**AG: 8ut, you did something you won't 8e a8le to hiiiiiiiideeeeeeee**

**AG: iiiiiiiisn't that right Gaaaaaaaamzeeeeeeeee?**

**AG: Where is Nepeta's Moirail?**

**AG: ;;;;) You know don't you, clown8oy?**

**AG: Did the juggalo lose his temper?**

**AG: You got tangled in a we8 you won't 8e a8le to escape anytime soon.**

**AG: Your move Gamzeeeeeeee**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] **

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**TC: LeAvE Me aLoNe! :o( I DoN'T WaNt tHiS! **

**TC: I HaVe nO IdEa wHaT YoU'Re tAlKiNg aBoUt**

**TC: I HaVeN'T SeEn EqUiUs**

**TC: JuST**

**TC: LEAVE ME ALONE**

**TC: leave my friends alone**

**TC: YOU MOTHERFUCKING WIN!**

**AG: I know when I win.**

**AG: I have yet to call victory.**

**AG: I hope this wasn't your move Gamzee.**

**AG: I know you 8etter than that. ::::/**

**AG: Remem8er Gamzee? ::::)**

**TC: WE WERE, LIKE MOTHERFUCKING GRUBS!**

**TC: it was nothing, we were barely even friends!**

**TC: WE CHANGE, VRISKA**

**TC: THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR GAMES**

**AG: Here, let me help you.**

**AG: Take it as a hint.**

**AG: Go 8ack and look at the memo.**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] **

I look down at the phone questionably—weather or not I should follow her advice—then, search for the memo that she was talking about.

**arsenicCatnip [AC] RIGHT NOW has opened a memo **

**AC: :(( hey you guys.**

**AC: :(( have any of you perhaps seen Equius?**

**AC: :(( he was supposed to be here befur three**

**AC: :(( but he hasn't shown up**

**AC: :(( and he's nefur late.**

**AC: :(( evfur**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] beagan trolling the memo**

**AG: Ooooooooh noooooooo ::::(**

**AG: I haven't seen him! Since afterschool!**

**AG: He said he was going to 8e taking the long way 8ecause he wanted to talk to Aradia.**

**AG: Hey, Gamzee, doesn't she live close 8y you?**

**AC: :/ he's not on right now, i'll ask him later, though.**

**AG: Hmm, I'll hope you find him, Kittykat ::::)**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling the memo**

**AC: :33 thank vriska.**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling the memo**

**GC: 1 H4V3N'T S33N H1M. **

**GC: H3H3, BUT S3RI0USLY **

**GC: 1'M W1TH SOLLUX 4ND 4R4D14, T4VROS W4S W1TH M3 ON TH3 W4Y HOM3. W3 H4V3N'T S33N H1M.**

**AC: :(( ok, that just leaves Gamz33 and karkat.**

**GC: SORRY W3 C4N'T H3LP TH4T MUCH :[**

**AC: :(( it's ok, purrhaps those tow know where he is.**

**GC: GOOD LUCK**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling the memo**

**AC: :33 thanks**

**AC: :33 karkat, gamzee are you two on?**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling the memo**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling the memo**

**CG: NO, I CAN'T SAY. I DON'T REMEMBER MOST OF THE WALK HOME, OR LAST PERIOD. **

**TC: No, SoRrY SiS. :o(**

**TC: CaN'T SaY I HaVe.**

**AC: :'(( that's everyone then.**

**AC: :'(( i'm really worried you guys**

**AC: :'(( he would have message or called by now**

**CG: HE'S BOUND TO SHOW UP.**

**CG: HE'S FUCKING EQUIUS, I'D LIKE TO SEE SOMEONE DO SOMETHING TO HIM**

**CG: HE'S LIKE A BRICK WALL OF MUSCLE.**

**TC: YeAh :o)**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling the memo**

**GC: N3P3T4 **

**GC: 1 DON'T KNOW HOW TO S4Y TH1S**

**GC: W3 FOUND H1M…**

**AC: :33 YEA! IS HE ALRIGHT?**

**GC: …**

**GC: 1 C4N'T DO TH1S…**

**AC: :33 what is it?**

**CG: TEREZI? **

**TC: …**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling the memo**

**CG: GAMZEE?**

**CG: WHAT'S GOING ON!?**

**GC: kk, thii2 ii2 2ollux.**

**GC: yeah, we found equiius but**

**GC: he'2…**

**GC: 2orry nepeta…**

**CG: OH MY GOD….**

**CG: HE'S DEAD?**

**Ac:…**

**arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling the memo**

**CG: SHIT. HOW?! WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! I CAN GRAB GAMZEE AND MEET YOU GUYS OVER THERE.**

**GC: yeah, over by aa's house. there'2 an empty field, then a forre2t.**

**CG: OK, SEE YOU SOON.**

**GC: bye, kk.**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling the memo**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling the memo**

I'm still upstairs in my bathroom finishing reading the messages.

"GAMZEE, DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED?" Karkat walks in the room, and looks at me. He's changing his shirt to one of his finally and has put on shoes and a sweatshirt.

"YeAh, YoU ReAdY To gO?" He nods at me and reaches out to grab my hand.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S DEAD." He says as I lock the front door, heading back in the direction of that empty field.

"NiEtHeR CaN I….NePeTa's gOiNg tO TaKe iT HaRd."

"YEAH, I HOPE SHE IS OK. TEREZI WOULD PROBABLY CHECK UP ON HER." I feel guiltier with every step towards where I know I left Equius' body. Remorse sickens my body. I want to puke; how could I possibly do that to him? To Nepeta? She loved him, as much as any Moirail could possibly love the other half. I didn't mean to, I really just meant to scare him to leave us alone. Not take his life away. We stay silent the rest of the way to where we're meeting up with the other trolls. When we get there, we see all of our friends, plus or minus a few –Vriska, Eridan, and Feferi—in separate areas of the field. Sollux and Aradia talking to Tavros about everything that happened. He said he didn't respond to the memo, but saw the messages. Terezi, trying her best to comfort Nepeta. She's holding Equius' body with olive green tears falling down her cheeks. When Terezi see's Karkat and I she gives us a nod of acknowledge meant and tilts her head in the direction of Sollux and Aradia.

"TH3Y C4N T3LL YOU WH4T'S GO1NG ON."

"Ok, ThAnKs." We head over to the two of them and listen to the story.

"we ju2t wa2 me22ing around when tz thought she heard somethiing, 2o we 2tarted 2earching for what made the 2ound to find him lying there."

"WAS HE STILL PARTLY BREATHING?"

"yeah, enough aiir iif you were holdiing your breath."

"HA, HA HA, HA. YOU'RE SO FUCKING HILARIOUS THAT I FORGOT TO LAUGH AND MY VOICE BOX AUTOMATICLY DID IT FOR ME."

"HeY, lEt's sTaY On sUbJeCt, BrO'S." They quiet down as Aradia speaks up.

"y0u kn0w. s0me0ne is 0ut there killing tr0lls. i w0nder wh0 did it."

"YEAH." Karkat sighs "ARE WE SAFE? YOU KNOW, HE MIGHT BE AFTER US ALL."

"he? for all you know iit could be a girl"

"THANK YOU, SOLLUX, FOR CORRECTING ME ON MY EVIL WAYS OF SEXISM. DID IT REALLY FUCKING MATTER? YOU KNOW GOT DAMN WELL WHAT I MEANT." Sollux sticks his toungue out and starts to chuckle.

"ii ju2t love fucking wiith you, kk." Karkat rolls his eyes, and Sollux gave him a hug. I walk away from everyone, I don't think I could handle any more of what they're saying. I find a spot away from everyone so that I'm alone, and sit down against a tree. It's absolutely quiet as I try to get my thoughts straight.

"I ReAlLy wAnT A MoThErFuCkInG PiE." My head is spinning as I feel a headache coming on again. I keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault, I didn't know how strong I was holding him, nobody knows when or who killed him. As long as I don't say anything about it, it'll stay that way. My phone beeps another text message and I check it again. My stomach drops as I read it's from Vriska.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] **

**AG: Heeeeeeeey Gambro!**

**AG: Isn't that something you would say?**

**AG: Heheh. **

**TC: WhAt iS It? **

**TC: I'M NoT In ThE MoOd.**

**AG: Aaaaaaaaw, you use to always love talking to me.**

**AG: What ever happened to my little clown-8oy? ;;;;)**

**TC: StOp**

**TC: DoN'T CaLl mE ThAt.**

**TC: We aReN'T FrIeNdS AnYmOrE**

**AG: Now, you know damn well we were closer than friends.**

**TC…**

**TC: WhY**

**TC: WhY, aRe yOu dOiNg tHiS To mE?!**

**TC:…**

**AG: What?**

**TC: NoThInG. **

**TC: JuSt**

**TC: StOp**

**TC: aLl oF ThIs….**

**AG: You brought this on yourself. You could have just stayed with me**

**TC: I CaN'T BeLiEvE YoU ChAnGeD So mUcH.**

**AG: So have yoooooooou.**

**AG: This can be over soon, if you just come and join us.**

**AG: We can forget all of this.**

**AG: Comeback to me Clown-boy…..**

**TC: No.**

**AG: Then, I guess it's my turn.**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] **

**A/N: *sniff. Sniff, snif. Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, snif. SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF F* SM3LL TH4T?! 1 DO. 1 SM3LL 4 FL4SHB4CK CH4PT3R COM1NG ON. Sorry about the memo if you can't understand it. But, it is needed to explain the story.**


	14. Sad, But True

It's a sunny afternoon, sometime during the summer. The wind is blowing behind me, as I walk along the beach, heading towards solid grounds. It's not safe on the beach, that's what my lusus told me once. I think. I finally decide to walk around, maybe to find somebody to play with. It gets motherfucking boring after a while just playing with horns and learning how to ride that blasted one-wheel device. Maybe I can find somebody to say some wicked slam poetry with this motherfucker! "ThAt WoUlD bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg LeGiT!" I say aloud to myself, since no one's around. Continuing my walk, I find an empty field. I've been out to it before, and there were some other trolls there. They told me it's somewhere by a big school that six, seven, and eight sweep year olds go to. I just thought it was weird, who the motherfuck would all go to a place they don't want to go? That shit ain't cool, can't be motherfucking fun either. Nobody's at the field today, it's completely empty. So I just sit down and wait, they might come a little later. When I left my hive, the big hand was on the, uh, nine. And the small one on the twelve, so, uh, it was 11:45? I think, so the other kids might be home with their lusus for lunch.

"Hey! Kid! What are you doing on my ship?!" I jump at the voice. And turn my head to a girl, about my age. She's wearing a hat with a fancy feather in the brim, and a cardboard sword along the side. She's wearing glasses, but the one on the right has eight little dots instead of regular glass. Her shirt has a letter on it, similar to mine; it's a blue M, with a little tail at the end. It's coloured in blue, so I guess she's a blue blood. My lusus has told me there are other troll out there with different colours, and I've seen a teal and green blood. But not blue. "Hello? Are you just going to stand there, or answer Captain Mindfang?"

"Uh, SoRrY sIs. BuT i ThOuGhT tHiS wAs A fIeLd?"

"Uuuuuuuugh. It is dum8ass, I'm just pretending, you know how to do that, right?" She crosses her arms across her chest, and glares at me with a look of annoyance that I won't play along.

"YeAh, SoRrY mOtHeRfUcKeR. nOt GeTtInG wHaT gAmE yOuR aLl uP aNd PlAyInG, tHoUgH.

"Pir8s! And you're a stowaway on my ship! You know what I do to stowaways?" She takes a step towards me, reaching down for her sword.

"W-wHaT!?" I play along to her game, pretending to be terrified. "I dIdN't meAn To AlL sWiM aBoArD, CaPtAiN mInDfAnG!" I get on my knees begging mercy from her. All she does is give me this smile, a smile with a mixture of emotions. Triumphant and happiness, along with an emotion I can't quite tell. Whatever it is, it's hypnotising, and I just keep staring into it. Then, to finish off her spell, she gives me a laugh. It's playful, full of joy, and she pulls out her deadly sword of boxing material and puts it against my neck.

"We, KILL, stowaways, but you seem to have gotten my good side today, stowaway. What is your name?"

"GaMzEe, MoThErFuCkInG, mAkArA."

"Hmm, you seem like you can be a good ca8in 8oy, Makara." She reaches down to grab my hands, and pull me up.

"You can start 8y helping me navigate the field, err, sea. Get to your stations!" We played around in the field, imaging running a full blown ship; running away from monsters of the sea, and being caught by the good guys. It was fun, a lot of fun. In the back of my head I didn't want it to end anytime soon, but it was starting to get late, and I knew she would have to go home soon. The time came sooner than I thought it would, and she announced she had to leave.

"Sorry, 8ut I have to go feed my lusus. You know how that goes."

"NoT rEaLlY, sIs. MiNe'S aLl Up AnD oUt At SeA, mOsT oF tHe TiMe. WeIrD mOtHeRfUcKeR cAn'T lIVe WiTh Me."

"Lucky you, Gamzee." she chuckles, half-heartily. "Well, I have to go, 8ye."

"SeE yA, cApTaIn MiNdFaNg SiS. SeE yOu ToMoRrOw?" I say before she starts to walk away. I really want to see her again, she just so cool and fun to hang with. Even if she didn't like my slam poetry when we were playing, it was still a lot of fun.

"My real name's Vriska, Vriska Serket."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"GAMZEE, WHERE ARE YOU?" I look up from my phone and shove it into my pants pocket as Karkat walks up to me. "THERE YOU ARE, WHY DID YOU WANDER OFF FROME EVERYONE? I WAS WORRIED FOR A SECOND." He sits down beside me holding me in a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around him, and rest my head on his. "SOLLUX HAS BEEN TALKING ABOUT A SERIAL MURDER ON THE LOSE. I JUST GOT SICK OF HIS SHIT AND STARTED LOOKING FOR YOU."

"HaHa, yOu sCaReD FoR MoThErFuCkInG Me? I GoT A HoLd fOr mY OwN." I lean over and kiss his cheek. He is about to start a long monologue about how wondering off, and how stupid I can be at times, but I start to zone out again. Not really paying Karkat any attention.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"HeY VrIsKa! WhAt'S Up?" I run up to my best motherfucking friend. I hadn't seen her in the past week. She said she's been busy, messing with her friend Eridan. She thinks he's her Kissmesis, she just can't stand him. I'm not so sure, I've talked to him before, he's seems cool. A little stuck up, and arrogant, but cool.

"Heeeeeeeey, Gamzee!" She runs to me halfway and hugs me. "I haven't see you in forever!" She pushes me back and gets a good look at my face.

"I still see your wearing that ridiculous make-up."

"It'S nOt RiDiCuLoUs." I say smiling, she always tells me I look better without it. During the past cople of weeks, I found a group of trolls with the same colour of blood as me. They said people of our caste join a cult called the juggalos. It's motherfucking sweet, they introduced me to this bitchtits awesome drink called Faygo I can't get enough of that shit.

"Whatever, I can't stay long today, I have to go and feed my lusus." She frowns back at me, "She eats a lot of food. It's kinda hard to collect it all." Then, again, she gives me that captivating smile. "I'm happy I have Terezi to help me out with that."

"TeReZi Is A cOoL mOtHeRfUcKeR. niCe ShE aLl AnD hElPs." I let go of her. I really wanted to hang with her today. It's always fun hanging around with Vriska, she makes everything a game, which makes it ten times better. Whenever we needed to do something, like finish our classwork, she would come up with a different way to do it. "The only way to defeat this evil monster deemed *homework* we must use the mighty sword!" Then pulling out her pencil, we would use it like a crossword puzzle to finish it. It really helps me understand the stuff in science. I'm not really good at understanding any of that shit, it messes with my head. Always disproving the motherfucking miricales of life and shit; Vriska's helped me a lot with it.

"Yeeeeeeeeah, she's really nice about it. I got her an Eridan to play this game with me. I don't think you can play it, though." She grips her shoulder and smirks down towards the ground. "It's only for though adventures, like us."

"I'm A gOoD aDvEnTuRe! YoU aLwAyS tElL mE tHaT, sIs!" I jump up and down from excitement. This could be away that we can hang with each other again. "PlEaSe!? I cAn AlL aNd Be On YoUr TeAm!"

"NO!" She raise her voice, in a frightening tone and I stop looking at jumping. What's gotten into her? "I'm sorry, Gamzee, I didn't mean to yell. It's just, I don't want you hurt, ok? The game we play is very dangerous. And if you got hurt, I wouldn't be a8le to forgive myself."

"BuT, i-"

"No Gamzee!" She shakes his head, that's not what I want, though. If she said so, then I motherfucking trust her. But, I don't want her hurt either.

"NoT tHaT sIs. BuT iF yOu PlAy It WoN't YoU gEt hUrT?" I frown at her, while she smiles again.

"Your dum8ass is showing, I don't get hurt, remem8er?"

"I JuSt, DoN't WaNt YoU hUrT, VrIsIs." I hug her again, and she grips me back. I don't think I would ever want to lose her. She's just, showed me show much, and taught me a lot of things about being on your own. I'm forever grateful for that, and she's one of my closet friends. I didn't even talk to the other trolls till she introduced me to them all. I would probably still not know any of my motherfucking friends if not for her. Then I realize it, I don't want to lose my motherfucking bestfriend.

"VrIsKa…"

"What?"

"Do YoU wAnT tO, uH, Be My MoIrAiL?"

"Are you 8eing serious right now?" She pulls away from me and looks me dead in my eye.

"As SeRiOuS aS i MoThErFuCkInG cAn Be."

"That's not a lot, since you're dressed up like a clown." She smiles at me, and I laugh. She had me there. "Yes, Gamzee. I'll 8e your Moirail.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"H3Y, GAMZ33! YOU TH3R3? YOU'VE B33N ST4R1NG OFF IN THE D1STANC3 S1NC3 YOU TWO GOT B4CK!"

"kk, what diid you do to hiim out there? you 2uck out hii2 braiin2?"

"SHUT UP, SOLLUX. APPARENTLY YOU HAVEN'T UNDERSTOOD ME SPEAKING IN PLAIN ALTERIAN SO I'LL TRY ANOTHER METHOD. THUTH UP THOLLUX, THERE. IS THAT ANY CLEARER TO YOU DUMBASS?" The two Moirails break out into a full blown argument, with Aradia and Tavros pushing them apart before it turns violent. I roll my eyes, and walk over to where Terezi was calling me. She's still holding Nepeta, who is still bawling by Equius' body.

"4R3 YOU OK? YOU JUST, S33M OUT OF 1T S1NC3 YOU GOT H3R3."

"I dOn'T kNoW, iT's JuSt bUgGiNg Me RiGhT nOw. " I lie. I don't want to say what exactly is bothering me, that would cause a bigger problem. You just don't say you killed somebody when they're still in front of you.

"W3LL, DO YOU TH1NK YOU COULD W4TCH H3R?" Shifting her body to point down to Nepeta. "1 GOT TO GO W4TCH TH3 K1DS." She hands Nepeta to me and walks toward the rest of the grop with her cane held high. Hate to be the motherfucker to get hit by that.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I laugh. I turn my attention my attention to the troll girl. "HeY, SiS. hOw yOu fEeLiNg?" She sniffles, with tears still streaming down her face.

":''''(( I just believe he's dead gamzee! he is the last person I thought would die!" That starts a whole new wave of tears, and she bawls in my chest. I position myself so she's sitting in my lap.

"AwW cAlM oN sIs, CrYiNg aIn'T MIrAcUlOus." She won't stop, only blubbering words in between. I'm about to break down with her, but I can't right now. Someone has to stay positive in all this mess. And with most of us distracted by "serial killers" I guess that has to be me. "HeY, NePuRrS…." She looks up at me. That got her attention.

"PuRrHaPs, cRyInG IsN'T ThE BeSt rIgHt nOw. It cAn't bE ThIs BaD fUrEvEfUr." I not the best a motherfucking cat puns, but I guess I'm doing good enough. She's smiling slightly and waiting for me to continue.

"AlL Of ThEsE TeArS CaN'T Be GoOd. MeOwBeAsT DoN'T LiKe wAtEr."

":/ They do when they're upset."

"Nu-uH!" I say in a sing-song voice, like a pupa would.

":/ yuh-huh!"

"Nu-uH!"

":/ yuh-huh!"

"Nu-uH!"

":/ yuh-huh!"

"Nu-uH!"

":33 Nu-uh"

"YuH-HuH!...WaIt.." I get her to laugh, at my slip. At least I have her forgetting problem for a second. I feel a little better too. I don't like to have my little sis sad.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey, Gamzee, do you want to come-over?" I'm talking on the phone talking to Vriska. She's been making sure she makes a little time for me everyday, to call or text me. And I've done the same, I almost always bug her first.

"HeEeEeEeEy, VrIsKa. YeAh, I cAn CoMe OvEr. I gOt tImE."

"Cool, she you in a bit!" The phone ends our call and I get ready to leave to her house. it's not a long walk, cutting across the field, and through a small forest to arrive in front of her house. she's standing out front, waving me a hello, and walking towards me stiff legged. "Hey, Gaaaaaaaazee!" She runs over to me, and hugs me tightly, only letting go of me when I gasp for air.

"HeY pAlEsIs! WhAt's Up?" She smiles, and turns back to a cavern where she said she keeps her lusus.

"Follow me." I oblige to her command and follow, it satys quiet on the walk till we arrive right in front of the huge, eight legged beast. She sticks out her arm telling me not to get any closer.

"I have something I need to tell you, Gamzee. I have to be honest with my Moirail, right?" She gives me that hypnotizing smile, and I just nod. "You know when I always told you I have to go feed my Lusus?"

"YeAh."

"I haven't told you how Terezi helps me with that, or how I get her, her food." She walks away from me, and leans against the wall, smirking. I know she's nervous, she always smirks and try to stay col when she is.  
"WeLl, HoW?" I ask. Immediately she raises her hands to the side of her head, using her mind powers. And on cue, a group of trolls, all colours of the spectrum, minus the highest colour there is and mine, come out in a line, and walk towards the cavern. And one, by one, they jump down into the web of her spider lusus. There's a flash of blood, their colours mix together, as her lusus devours their bodies.

"WhOa….." I feel her walk beside me reaching to touch my shoulders.

"I've always had to do this, since I was little. It takes a lot to feed her." She grips my shoulder and slowly starts to massage them. "Are you upset that I kept this from you for so long?"

"No, No, I'm NoT. i WiSh YoU sHoWeD mE sOoNer."

"Why?"

"ThE cOlOuRs…" I stare as the blood smears along the wall, it's wickedly awesome. It's like a the flash of light I see when I look through glass. A rainbow, I think it's called. It's just missing a colour, not mine, a brighter colour.

"Gamzee, you okay?"

"YeAh, YeAh, I'm FiNe." I shake my head a little and turn my head back to her. "YoU wAnT tO gO hAnG?"

"Suuuuuuuure." She gives me a weird look, and grabs my hand, leading me into her hive.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I ThInK, tHaT EnDeD BeTtEr tHaN I ThOuGhT." Karkat and I are walking back to my hive, hand in hand, enjoying the late evening breeze.

"STILL, THOUGH, TEREZI DIDN'T NEED TO HIT ME. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I laugh again, he doeshis cute little pout face I've gotten used to. "I SEE YOU FINALLY GOT OUT OF YOUR FUNK. IS MY PAIN AMSING TO YOU?"

"No, I DoN'T LiKe YoU HuRt, " I lean down close to his face " BuT yOuR'E JuSt bEiNg aDoRaBlE RiGhT NoW I CaN'T HeLp bUt lAuGh." I grab his lips, and kiss him, massaging slowly until he does the same. I let him go, and he frowns. He hates it when I do that and I laugh even more.

"WHATEVER." He huffs out. We continue the walk back over to my hive. I'm feeling a little bit better about everything now. Nepeta stopped crying and started to roleplay with me a little. She said I did purrfect; I thought I sucked. When we arrive in my hive, Karkat immediately dives on my couch again.

"GOD, THAT WAS A LONG WALK. WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"oNlY 9:30." I say looking down at my phone.

"ONLY 9:30?!" He groans and falls back on the couch. I walk over and sit on the edge where there's room.

"Go aHeAd tO SlEeP ThEn, If yOu'rE TiReD. iT'S BeEn a lOnG DaY." I stroke his hair slowl, and he gives out another sigh.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU PROBABLY NEED MORE SLEEP THAN ME, I MEAN YOU DID CARRY ME HOME, EVEN THOUGH IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU WOKE MMY ASS UP AND MADE ME WALK, AND WITH THE WHOLE EQUIUS THING. YOU SEEMED REALLY UPSET ABOUT IT." He's sitting up now, with his hand against the side of my cheek.

"I'Ll sLeEp LaTeR. i gOt sOmE ThInGs i wAnT To tHiNk aBoUt bEfOrE I Do." I say kissing the side of his hand.

"DO YOU STILL WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?"

"ThEy aReN'T ThAt dEeP. jUsT Go tO SlEeP." He shakes his head, yawning.

"I'LL SLEEP WHEN YOU DO." I can see that he's struggling to try and stay awake. Karkat will probably fall asleep soon.

"oK, iF YoU SaY So." I push him down into my lap, and stroke his cheek. Within a few minutes he is out like a light. "GoOdNiGhT, kArKaT." I lean down and kiss his cheek.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**TC: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TAVROS?!**

**TC: vriska, i know you're on.**

**TC: ANSWER ME!**

**AG: Hey, Gamzee! ::::)**

**AG: I don't know what you mean, though.**

**TC: yes you do.**

**TC: TAVROS JUMPED OFF A CLIFF!**

**TC: a cliff, vriska!**

**TC: YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!**

**AG: What? I told him to look out 8elow. And he's alive isn't he?**

**AG: You act as if you're surprised 8y this. You know I kill people to feed my lusus. Why does it matter if he dies?**

**TC: because he's our motherfucking friend!**

**TC: YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HURT OUR FRIENDS! :o(**

**AG: So what? He wasn't 8eing 8rave a8out anything!**

**AG: He wasn't 8rave, or the adventure like you Gamzee. ::::)**

**TC: don't **

**TC: DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT.**

**TC: i thought you were flushed for him.**

**TC: THEN YOU THROW HIM OFF A CLIFF?! **

**TC: what sense does that make!?**

**AG: Oh, calm down. You're over reacting. He was getting to 8oring for me anyway.**

**TC: I'M NOT OVER REACTING. **

**TC:…**

**TC: you aren't the same girl I knew…**

**TC: YOU'VE CHANGED.**

**TC: you aren't the girl I knew when we first meet.**

**TC: YOU DIDN'T LIKE TO HURT THE TROLLS YOU DID.**

**TC: you only did it to feed your spider-mom.**

**TC: NOW YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH WINNING ALL THE TIME.**

**TC: you're attempting to kill our friends.**

**TC:…..**

**TC: I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE…**

**AG: What are you saying?**

**TC: i don't want to be our Moirail anymore.**

**TC: I'M SORRY….**

**TC: i just can't**

**AG: Gamzee.**

**AG: You're just upset.**

**AG: You don't mean that.**

**AG: Right? ::::(**

**TC: i'm serious, vriska.**

**AG: Clown-8oy, you don't mean this.**

**AG: You can't give up on me now.**

**TC: YES I CAN!**

**TC: stop thinking i'm still not motherfucking capable of my own descions!**

**TC: WE'VE GROWN.**

**TC: and you've changed.**

**AG: No I haven't…..**

**TC: YEAS YOU HAVE!**

**AG: Clown-8oy, what happen to me 8eing your spidersis?**

**TC: don't call me that.**

**TC: NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN. **

**AG: ::::(**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**AG: Gamzee!**

**AG: Don't leave me!**

**AG: Please!**

**AG:…..**

**AG: :':':':'(**

**AG: You knoooooooow what!?**

**AG: Fine!**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] **

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] **

**AG: GAMZEE!**

**AG: I REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAALLY NEED YOUR HELP!**

**AG: MY ARM, AND MY EYE!**

**AG: I…..I CAN'T SEE OUT OF IT…..**

**AG: GAMZEE, PLEASE.**

**AG: HELP ME…..**

**AG: THERE'S A LOT OF 8LOOD.**

**AG: PLEASE!**

**TC: HOLD ON SIS! **

**TC: just.**

**TC: HOLD ON….**

**TC: please…..**

**centaursTesticle [CT]****began trolling****terminallyCapricious [TC]**

**TC: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE ON ONLINE.**

**TC: but this is a motherfucking command!**

**TC: YOU LIKE THAT SHIT RIGHT?!**

**TC: go to vriska's house**

**TC: GO HELP HER**

**TC: now.**

**TC: JUST GO!**

**TC: it's an order!**

**CT: D—I don't know if i can at the moment.**

**CT: D—I am preoccupied by some other business.**

**TC: NOW MOTHERFUCKER!**

**TC: right **

**TC: NOW!**

**CT: D—Yes highb100d!**

**CT: D—Sorry for disobeying.**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I'm still sitting on the couch holding Karkat. It's bright outside, so it must be late. Looking down at my phone it's 12:00. I take a deep breath, and scroll through my contacts, searching for two numbers. When I spot the first one, I send a goodnight. I would have to watch out for my Moirail, can't leave her all up and feeling lonely, now can I? Then, I find the second number.

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**TC: GuEsS WhAt, SpIdErSiS.**

**TC: We fOuNd hIm, If yOu hAvEn't hEaRd.**

**TC: DeAd.**

**TC: NePeTa wAs aLl aNd uPsEt oN It.**

**TC: BuT sHe hAd hEr nEw mOiRaIl tO HeLp.**

**TC: HoNk :o)**

**TC: YoUr mOvE.**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**


	15. Tinkerbull

"HEY, WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP."

"MmMm, No…. iT's ToO eArLy To MoVe."

"GAMZEE MAKARA, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR CLOWN ASS UP, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET T." I flip over away from Karkat's brash voice and cover my head with the blanket. It's Monday morning on the first day back to school. Even if it was a weeklong break, it felt as if it was only two days. Shifting my attention back and forth between my red and pale quadrants the entire time. Nepeta messaging me non-stop until she apparently fell asleep on her tablet, and then Karkat keeping me up for the rest of the night. Which I'll admit wasn't entirely bad, but I have yet to get any sleep until now. Karkat tries to pull the blanket off but I have as stone, cold grip on it.

"MmM…..cAn'T i JuSt CaLl iN sIcK?" I complain through the blanket.

"NO, YOU CAN'T, C'MON GET UP!" He tries t tug the blanket off again to no avail. "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO MAKE ME GO ALL ALONE, WITH PEOPLE BUGGING ME NON STOP ASKING WHERE YOU ARE, AND BE BORED UNTILL I SEE YOU TOMORROW?" He tries to get me to feel guilty, but it's not working.

"yEs!"

ÁSSHOLE. OK, I TRIED TO DO THIS NICELY. YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF." I feel him grab my ankles, and with a swift pull, I'm on my back, looking at the ceiling from the floor.

"UgGh, NoT fAiR mOtHeRfUcKeR."

"TOO BAD, GO PUT ON ONE OF YOUR SHIRTS AND LET'S GO." He smirks as he sits down on the couch. I groan the entire way up the stairs, whine as I slip on a tee, whine as I pack a quick lunch, and complain as we start walking towards the school. It feels like it has been a whole hour instead of the normal fifteen minute walk.

"It'S gOiNg To Be AlOnG dAy." I sigh out. Karkat drags me down to our usually area, and somehow positions himself in m arms and has me standing up against the wall. He starts to talk about how he's not looking forward to his first period because of what happened Friday with Vriska, or probably having to explain to his P.E. teacher how his best student is now dead. Since him and Equius had that class together. My head simultaneously nods along. My think-pan is not capable of creating sentences right now. While he continues on with his thoughts, I pull out my phone to text Tavros. I really haven't talked to him since Saturday. And since we didn't stop by his hive today he would have sent a message asking if I was still coming. But my phone still flashes my background.

"WeIrD, mAyBe He'S sLePt iN lAtE." I whisper to myself.

"WHO?" Karkat stopped his monologue when I started reaching into my pocket. So I guess he's curious to know who I meant.

"Oh, YoU kNoW, mY oThEr MaTeSpRiT. MuSt hAvE aLl KePt ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR uP tO lOnG." I laugh putting phone back.

"HA, YOU'RE NOT FUNNY." He says slightly moving away.

"WhO sAiD i WaS?" I chuckle into his ear. I try to give him a kiss, but he jerks away.

"WHATEVER." He gets up from my arms and steps to the side leaning on the wall from his shoulder.

"WhAt?"  
"NOTHING." Karkat huffs out and crosses his arms over his chest. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING."

"YoU kNoW i WaS kIdDiNg, RiGhT"

"I KNOW THAT."

"ThEn WhAt GoT yOu AlL uP aNd MaD?"

"I'M NOT MAD."

"ARe YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg SuRe?"

"YES, I'M SURE." Karkat raises his voice towards the end of his sentence.

"YoU dOn'T sOuNd lIkE iT."

"WELL, I'M STARTING TO GET MAD!"

"wAiT, wHy?"

"BECAUSE!" Now that was a full on shout and the few trolls on campus turn in our direction.

"WhOa, KaRbRo, YoU sHoUlD tRy AnD gEt yOuR cHiLl oN, mOtHeRfUcKEr." I put my hands behind my head, letting out a sigh. I have no motherfucking clue what's wrong, but it's starting to bug the shit out of me. It's 6:40 in the morning and my sopor has yet to kick in, him having a fit is the last thing I want to up and hear.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"YoU aLl YeLlInG aNd ShIt NoT gOoD. wHaT's GoTtEn iNtO yOu?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK OFF." And with that said, he picks up his bag, turns away from me, and starts walking.

"KaRkAt?!" I yell out, but he just continues to storm to his first period. His arms are crossed and I hear him grumble something out loud. I throw my hands up and take a few steps after him, but I stop myself. My feet turn in the opposite direction and I start down to the P.E. area. "I'Ll JuSt LeT tHiS bLoW oVeR. MoThErFuCkEr WiLl cHiLl oUt SoOn." That's what I chant to myself. I see that it's completely empty, so I go sit on my number until I see one of my friends. I close my eyes, take a deep breath in and out, and relax my body. The sky is dark from the clouds covering up the moons, and a little chilly. Maybe I should have grabbed a jacket. I pull back out my phone to see if Tavbro has sent me anything yet, but it's still blank. I scroll through my contacts to find his name and send a quick message to see where he is. Maybe I can hang out with him before school starts, since Karkat's somewhere else. I see that it's 7:00 now, so he's bound to be on campus. Motherfucker would never come any later than that. I lie out on the ground and look around. I see Kanaya off in the distance talking to someone. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen he for awhile, I wonder if anyone has told her about Equius. I feel my eyes automatically roll as I think the next part. Vriska probably has told everyone by now. I wonder what she's been up to over break. I shake my head at the thought, I don't need to think of her. Ever. I get up and start to head to the front office, by the flagpole. Maybe I can catch Tavros up there, and the quick walk might help me wake up a little. I wave off to Kanaya, and she smile at me in acknowledgement. I head back up the stairs and I'm in the front office in a little then 5 minutes. When I look back down at my phone I see that it is 7:15. "ShIt, He'S pRoBaBly AlReAdY hErE." I shove my phone back into my pocket. And sit down on a nearby bench. Looking around the now crowd campus, I get this nagging feeling in the back of my head. The classes I have to go to, teachers, work, and my friends. I don't really feel ready to go back to school today. If anything, I just want sometime by myself today. I mean, I did spend the entire week with Karkat, I could use a day alone. It takes me a split second to decide I'll skip school for today. I can just come tomorrow. I grab my bag and start to walk off campus back to my house. I hear the bell ring when I'm halfway down the hill and I begin to smile. I get back to my hive and unlock the door. Tossing my bag and shirt back in the corner from early this morning, I dive back on to the couch, along with the blanket I had. As soon as I start to relax completely I'm out like a light. When I wake back up, it's still early. It's only 11:30, right now I would be in my third period, waiting to go to lunch. I sit up on the sofa, and stare around, rubbing some of the tiredness from my eyes. "NoW, wHaT sHoUlD I dO?" I look around, and my eyes land on my computer. "I gUeSs I cOuLd pLaY a GamE." I get up and walk over to it, I grab one of the games I haven't really played and toss it in to the computer. As it starts, I grab a pair of my headphones, and plug them in to the machine. He music for the game is motherfucking sweet, and my speakers got blown out from one of my Slam Poet's songs, so my headphones are the next best thing. It takes awhile for me to get through the game, and by the time I get halfway through, it's already 2:55. I take a quick break to get up to use the bathroom, and I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take it out and see I've missed some calls and texts. Three missed calls, and a new voicemail, from Karkat, two texts from Nepeta, and one miss call from Terezi. I open up the texts first from Nepsis to see she just told me the assignments and to message her later. Then I listen to Karkat's voicemail.

_HEY, GAMZEE, LOOK, I'M SORRY FOR YELLING THIS MORNING. I DIDN'T MEAN TOO. COULD YOU CALL ME BACK WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE, PLEASE? I LOVE YOU. OKAY, UH, BYE._

I send him a quick text. At least that motherfucker calmed down now. Then, finally, I get to Terezi's.

_H3Y G4MZ33! YOU AND TAVROS W3R3N'T 4T SCHOOL TOD4Y. 1 W4S WOND3RING 1F YOU GUYS W3RE COOL. K4RK4T W4S FR34K1NG OUT SO YOU M1GHT W4NT TO C4LL H1M SOON. 1 TR1ED C4LL1NG T4VROS, BUT H3 D1DN'T ANSW3R, BUT Y34H 1 W4S JUST CH3CK1NG. OK, BY3!_

I started running out the door as soon as I heard her say he wasn't at school. Tavbro is never late for school or skipped a day in his life. I get down to his house and bang on the door. There's no answer, and I knock again. "HeY tAv! YoU tHeRe BrO?" I shout at the door. I twist the knob to see that it's unlocked. I barge in and look around. His hive is complete disarray. His couch is flipped, and his backpack is thrown across where it usually is and the papers inside are everywhere. I take a step further inside, shouting to where him. I see some of his fidospawn cards are ripped. "TaV!?" I shout again, I go up his ramp to the upper half of his hive. It's eerily quiet and dark inside and the lights won't turn on when I try. I jump when I hear a thump come from the closet. "T-TaVrOs?" I walk slowly towards the closet, hoping that it's him. I stand to the side of the door and grip the knob. I whisper to myself that it's not some weird beast, and count to three. Then, I swing open the door and something flies by. I scream and cover my head, expecting whatever it is to attack me, but the horrible motherfucker just nudges my arm. When I open my eyes again, I see that it's a familiar beast. "HeY, TiNkeRbUlL. YoU sCaReD tHe ShIt oUt Of Me bRo." He flies in a circle and snorts in gratitude for letting him out. Tinkerbull is Tavbro's lusi. Whenever I would come over he would be right by Tavros' side. But now, he's all motherfucking alone. "NoW wHy wHeRe YoU aLl uP aNd StUcK iN tHeRe? AnD wHeRe'S tAv?" With his name said he kind of stops and drop snorts again. Tinkerbull starts down the hall way and lands in front of Tavros' bedroom door. I follow him and look at the floor. There's a puddle of brown blood leaking from the bottom. "Oh My GoD…." I drag my eyes back up towards the door to see a hand print smudge against it. Glancing towards Tinkerbull again, I see that he's has the saddest look that I've ever seen written across his white face. I take a deep breath and grip the door knob again, praying what I see inside isn't what I'm imagining. My heart races as I turn and open the door. It flies open, and I glimpse inside to his bedroom. There's blood covering the walls and soaking the floor with its rust brown colour. Tinkerbull flies in and lands beside a mound inside the room. I try to avoid the puddle on blood but I feel it squish under my tennis shoes. Walking up to see what Tinkerbull is next to I cry out. It's Tavros, stabbed right through the circle of his shirt sign with one of his own lances.


	16. CrabDad

"TaVrOs! WaKe Up! Oh My GoD, PlEaSe!" I drop down to my knees beside his cold, lifeless, body. Tinkerbull is beside me, nuzzling my leg sympathetically. Tears well into my eyes again, and I let them fall over. I bawl down into his shoulder as I hold the back of his head. His horns are slightly in the way but I manage to reach it. Blood covers my clothes and stains my poka-dotted pants and my shirt. I let out another sob when my phone rings and scares me. Taking it out of my pocket, the screen flashes that Karkat's number.

"H-HeLo?" I swallow down another sob as he begins to talk.

"GAMZEE! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU OK!? YOUR DOOR'S WIDE OPEN, AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY TEXTS, SO I WASN'T SURE IF YOU WERE OK OR NOT."

"Y-YeAh. I'm OkAy. I'm At TaVrOs'"

"YOU DON'T SOUND OK, WHAT'S GOING ON?" He sounds genially concerned, but don't think I can explain to him what's going on. That just causes me to sob again. This time Karkat hears it. "GAMZEE….ARE YOU CRYING?"

"YeAh…"

"I'M COMING OVER. " He quickly hangs up. I scoot over to a corner and ball my knees up to my chest. Tinkerbull trots over and I slowly pet his head as the tears roll down my cheeks. Who could have killed Tavros? He's the nicest motherfucker to everyone. And why use his own weapon through his chest, that's just cold. It's feels like it's my fault. Maybe if I texted him, he might still be alive. Who knows how long he's been dead. I look down at the new orphaned lusus, to see that he's fallen asleep on my shoe. His fur is coloured with Tavros' blood. What about him? Maybe he knows who did it, after all, he's too small to close the door of the closet. Somebody would have to put him in there. I stroke his back with my thumb as he slightly snores. His nose ring seems to weigh his head down parallel to the ground. That makes me chuckle some. He's a cute little motherfucker. I wipe my eyes from the streaks of tears. I got to get my motherfucking self together. I pull out my phone once again and look through my contacts to find Terezi's number and call her to say what has happen. She's caught off guard by the news at first but promises to be on her way soon. As soon as I click the end-call button, I hear the front door swing shut.

"GAMZEE?"

"UpStAiRs. In ThE bEdRoOm." I sigh down to him. Tinkerbull has woken up and has landed on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. Patting my head, I wait for Karkat to get up the long ramp. When he gets to the top he stares at me.

"SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED ?" He looks me up and down. I take a look myself and remember that I'm covered in blood. I point in to the bedroom, not saying a word. With one glance, he raises his hand to his mouth and turns away from the morbid scene.

"OH GOD, I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK." He grips his stomach and sinks down to the floor. I reach over to him and hold him, trying to calm him down. Somebody has to stay calm in this, and the job seems to graciously be bestowed on this motherfucker.

"I dOn'T kNoW, bUt He MuSt HaVe BeEn DeAd FoR aWhIlE."

"WHEN DID YOU FIND HIM?" He manages to ask.

"ArOuNd ThReE. a LiTtLe AfTeR WhEn I sEnT yOu ThAt FiRsT tExT." Karkat nods and manages to calm down a tiny bit. When I try to move he grips on to my shoulder pretty hard, so I just stay where we are. We stay silent until we hear some thumping downstairs. The next few minutes are a blur to me, Terezi is there and she pulls Karkat aside to talk and leaves me still sitting down on the floor. When they finish, Terezi says she'll clean up here and she'll call the school to tell them what has happened. Karkat grabs me and we leave the house, with Tinkerbull in tow. Karkat walks me back to my hive and he leads me my couch and disappears upstairs. When he comes back down he has some of my shirts and pants in his hands. Walking back over to the door he picks up my back-pack and puts them inside.

"WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?" I ask him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO STAY OVER MY HIVE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS UNTIL TEREZI CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON." He says concentrating on how he's going to place my clothes without tossing out my binder and sketchbook.

"ThAt'S nOt MoThErFuCkInG nEeDeD."

"GAMZEE, TWO OF OUR FRIENDS HAVE GOTTEN KILLED LESS THAN A MILE FROM YOUR HOUSE," He tries to keep his voice steady but I can hear it crack slightly. "BELIEVE ME IT'S FUCKING NEEDED. UNTILL THIS BLOWS OVER, YOU'RE STAYING AT MY HIVE."

"bUt-"

"GAMZEE, PLEASE?" He stops and looks at me straight in my eyes. I swear it looks like he's on the verge of a break down and I stop talking.

"OkAy. BuT," I point over to Tinkerbull, whose bee sniffing one of my empty pie tins. "wHaT aBoUt HiM?" Karkat looks at him and slightly shrugs.

"IF YOU WANT, HE CAN COME TOO. I DON'T THINK MY LUSUS WILL MIND." He goes back to packing some of my stuff and I grab some of my soda out the fridge and hand it to him.

"I'm JuSt GoInG tO tAkE a QuIcK sHoWeR." Tell him as I head upstairs. I'm still covered in Tavros' blood, and it's starting to dry on my skin. I stay in there for a good thirty minutes until I feel like it's completely off my skin. I find some brand new clothes, and head back downstairs to where Karkat is sitting on the couch.

"READY?"

"YeAh, Let's Go." I call for Tinkerbull and he flies up to my shoulder. We head out the door, and I turn and lock it behind us. It's a silent, solemn walk over to Karkat's hive. He tries to keep me into a conversation, but I keep zoning in and out of attention. He finally gives up and just leans on my arm as we past the High school. It looks like a ghost town, no cars out front from the teachers and seniors, or the bustle of bodies moving in and out the buildings, it's as if it has been abandoned for good. We hurry by it, and now we're on the side that I haven't explored all that much. It has hives of other trolls with their lights out. It is really late, so they're probably asleep.

"THERE'S MY HIVE." Karkat says, pointing at the only house with lights on. "LOOKS LIKE MY LUSUS IS STILL AWAKE." I nod and as we head up to the door, I start to get nervous. What is he going to say? Is he going to like me? Hell, can I even spend the night? It's a motherfucking long way back, and I just want to sit down. I brace myself as Karkat unlocks his front door. When it finally opens, Karkat grabs my arm again, and drags me inside.  
"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouts and I hear a clack come from the kitchen. "CAN YOU COME HERE? I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE."There's another clack and a screech. A few seconds later, I see a huge lusus with two giant claws and a complete white shell.

"SCREECH! SCREECH!" He then proceeds to clack his claws in a repeated action and tilts his nose towards me.

"HE SAID HELLO." Karkat tells me.

"Uh, HeY." I say waving to him.

"SCREECH?" He looks at me for a second and sniffs in my direction.

"NO, THIS IS NOT MY MOIRAIL, THAT ONE'S SOLLUX, REMEMBER? HIS NAME IS GAMZEE." With my name said he turns his attention back to him.

"*CLACK, CL-CLACK* SCREECH?"

"YES, THE ONE I TOLD YOU ABOUT."

"wAiT, hE kNoWs WhErE tOgEtHeR?" I interrupt their conversation for a second and Karkat looks back at me.

"YES, WHY WOULDN'T HE? HE IS MY LUSUS AFTER ALL." He turns back to his appointed guardian and continues to speak. "HE NEEDS TO STAY AWHILE, SOME STUFF IS GOING ON WITH OUR FRIENDS AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM ALONE."

"SCREECH. SCREE-SCREECH *CLACK*" Whatever he just said, he points one of his sharp claws in my direction. For a motherfucking second I think he's about to chop me in half, until Karkat speaks up again.

"HE SAID YOU CAN STAY. ARE YOU HUNGRY." I look back at Karkat, then at his lusus. It looks as if he's smiling down at me.

"No, I'm FiNe."

"SCREECH *CLACK CL-CL-CLACK* SCREECH."

"I'M NOT TELLING HIM THAT!" Karkat crosses his arms giving his guardian a dirty look. I swear the giant crab is laughing at him.

"WhAt?"

"NOTHING, HE'S ATTEMPTING TO BE FUNNY AND FAILING HORRIBLY AT IT."

"*CLACK* SCREE?"

"SAYS ME. BESIDES WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING."

"SCREECH SCREECH *CLACK* SCREECH?"

"OH, DON'T YOU START." Karkat begins to tap his foot in annoyance. Tinkerbull and me look at each other as I try to hold back some of my laughter. The lusus takes a step closer to me, and raises his claw and tussle my hair a little affectionately. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT? WITH YOUR FREAKISHLY ABNORMAL CLAWS YOU'LL SMASH HIS HEAD IN." He starts to shove his lusus down the hallway away from me. "YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH OF EMBARRSING ME FOR TONIGHT. YOU DON'T WANT TO USE UP ALL YOUR COMEDY IN ONE NIGHT. HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE HERE AWHILE SO WHY NOT SAVE YOU HORRBILE JOKES? YOU'LL RUN OUT OF THEM."

"SCREECH, *CL-CL-CLACK CL-CLACK* SCREECH! *CLACK* SCREECH SCREECH! SCREECH SCREE-SCREE-SCREECH *CLACK CL-CLACK* SCREECH CLACK CLACK SCREECH SCREECH CLACK! CLACK CLACK SCREECH CLACK SCREECH SCREECH CLACK SCREECH CLACK SCREECH!"

"OH MY GOD. HE SAID GOODNIGHT GAMZEE, HE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW."

"ThAt WaS a LoNg GoOdNiGhT." I shout to him as he disappears down the hall.

"OH, HE SAID A LOT MORE THAT I'M NOT REPEATING. JUST GO UPSTAIRS, I'LL BE UP IN A SECOND!" I laugh the entire way up the stairs to his room. His lusus is motherfucking awesome. Even if I can't understand him, he's pretty funny. At least at how fast he had Karkat riled up. When I find the room I see that it's covered in cheesy movie posters. Troll-Will Smith and Jenifer Love-Hewitt cover on one wall and Troll-Kevin James on another. He's room is actually really motherfucking neat, minus his computer. It's covered in cords and has a black book leaning on the side of it. Tinkerbull flies off my shoulder, landing somewhere near a bookshelf and snuggles into a cubby and starts to fall asleep. I toss my bag into the corner next to his and sump to the floor. Since break, I've gotten use to not sleeping in a 'coon. Karkat and I couldn't fit into mine so we would sleep together on the floor. Most likely, him using me as a sort of pillow. But, it was still relaxing. I put my hands behind my head to make a pillow, letting out a deep sigh I wait for Karkat to come back up. I do not have to wait long before I hear him stomp up.

"STUPID ASS LUSUS." He says closing the door.

"MoThErFCkEr Is CoOl To Me." I tell him. He rolls his eyes as he walks over where I am. He lies down across me, intertwining his hands with mine.

"YOU WOULD SAY THAT." He kiss my neck , up to my cheek. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIS CONSTANT JOKES."

"WhAt WaS hE sAyInG aNyWaY? YoU lOoKeD aS iF yOu WeRe GoInG tO dIe." I wrap my leg around his and he does the same with my other one.

"I'M NOT REPEATING ANY OF THAT."

"yOu DoN't HaVe To AlL aNd RePeAt It. JuSt SuMmArIeS iT." I say in a hush tone in his ear.

"WELL…" I kiss his neck again slowly. "HE WAS ABOUT OR REALTIONSHIP."

"Oh? GoOd I hOpE?"

"YEAH, BY A LOT." He ducks his eyes to the side, smiling a little. "HE SAID YOU SEEM LIKE A NICE GUY, NOT NERDY LIKE THAT OTHER BOY I BROUGHT HOME ONE DAY." He lets go of one of my hands and strokes the side of my cheek. "I GUESS YOU NOT WEARING YOUR CLOWN GET UP HELPED WITH THAT."

"WeLl I dId TaKe A sHoWeR."

"YEAH, AND WHY HAVEN'T I BROUGHT YOU HERE SOONER INSTEAD OF HIDING YOU IN WHATEVER CLASS I MET YOU IN." He starts to make tiny circles in my palms thinking about the conversation more. "THEN HE ASKED IF HE WAS GOING TO HAVE TO SLEEP WITH A PILLOW OVER HIS EARS OR ARE YOU GOING TO BEHAVE YOURSELF." I start cracking up at the last part, even beginning to snort.

"WhAt?!"

"SEE, THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU."

"Ok, I'm SoRrY. I'Ll nOt LaUgH."

"YOU SWEAR?" He looks me right in the face, and I promise I won't. It's going to take a lot of control but I want to hear the rest of this. "THEN HE PETTED YOUR HEAD, AND I SHOOED HIM BACK TO HIS ROOM. THEN HE SAID, GOODNIGHT TO YOU, SEE YOU TOMORROW. DON'T KEEP ME UP TO LATE AND TRY TO KEEP ALL THE NOSIE DOWN, HE DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR THE EXCUSE WE'RE TO TIRED TO GO TO SCHOOL."

"I lOvE yOuR LuSuS sO mUcH, KaRbRo."

"OH SHUT UP. He kisses my lips, and I drag my hands down to his waist band on his pants.

"He HaS tHe RiGhT iDeAs." I mumble against his lips. "YoU'lL hAvE tO aDmIt ThAt." I grind my waist into his bulge a little and he moans out some.

"AHHH, G-GAMZEE NO. IT'S TOO LATE FOR THIS SHIT." I kiss his neck again, and grind my hips a little harder. "AHHHH!"

"SCREECH! *CLACK* SCREECH *CLACK CLACK*?!"

"OH MY GOD….HE SAID "HEY! WHAT DID I SAY?!" Karkat raises his hands to his face, and covers it. I on the other hand start laughing my motherfucking ass off.


	17. FIGHT!

It's my first day back to the school, and now I think I'm ready to get back into the daily grind of school again. I wake up before Karkat and shimmy down from underneath him. Finally managing to get from under him, without him waking up, I grab my backpack. Opening his door slowly and I head out into the hallway. "WhErE dId He SaY tHe BaThRoOm WaS aGaiN?"With a little bit of searching around I find it at the end of the hallway. I place my bag on the edge of the sink and search for my toothbrush. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I search through my bag again, looking for my make-up but I don't see it. "GrEaT…GuEsS i CaN gEt It AfTeRsChOol." I sigh to myself. Finishing p in the bathroom, I head back to Karkat's room to see he's just starting to stir.

"GoOdMoRnInG, mOtHeRfUcKeR."

"MMM, HEY. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN UP?" He groans stretching his arms, and stumbles to his feet.

"NoT lOnG. "

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

I look down at my watch. "6:15"

"AH, GEEZ, I'LL BE READY IN LIKE FIFTEEN MORE MINUTES." He rubs his eyes, and heads out to the hall. Tinkerbull has finally woken up, so waiting for Karkat I play with him. It helps the minutes fly by. Karkat reappears in the doorway, dressed and a little more awake.

"ReAdY?"

"YEAH, LET'S GO." He grabs his bag and turns. I follow behind him. I feel something nudge my shoulder and look back to see Tinkerbull buzzing by my shoulder. "AwW lItTlE mOtHeRfUcKeR, yOu GoT tO sTaY hErE." I pet his head, and he snorts in understanding. "I'Ll bE bAcK lAtEr." He buzzes away from me and sits faithfully on the computer desk watching the door. Karkat's already waiting by the front door talking to his lusus and when he sees me he opens the door.

"HE SAID HAVE A GOOD DAY AND HE'LL SEE US AFTERSCHOOL."

"CoOl, ByE." I say waving to him. He Screeches and waves us along. It's a short walk to the school since he lives closer to it than I do. We head up to our usually area and wait for the bell to ring.

"SO HOW DO YOU LIKE MY HIVE SO FAR?" I'm sitting down on the floor and holding his hands as he sits down next to me.

"It'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl. I gOt AlL cOnFuSeD tRyInG tO fInD tHe BaThRoOm, BuT oThErWiSe YoU bUiLt It WiCkEdLy AwEsOmE." I tell him. When we were grubs, after we escaped the brooding caverns with our lusus we are suppose to build our own hives as a rite of passage. I guess to motherfucking prove that we deserve to live, I can't really say. But, after we sketch out the plans some drones finished building the project.

"THANKS, IT TOOK AWHILE TO BUILD." I look at him and he's staring out in the distance. I kiss the top of his head.

"HeY, kArKat."

"HMMM?"

"WhAt GoT yOu AlL uP aNd MaD yEsTeRdAy MoRnInG?" He turns back towards me and I try to keep my gaze steady with his. It was still bothering me a little bit. In a way, it was our first arguments even if I didn't motherfucking argue with him.

"IT WAS NOTHING, I WAS JUST BOTHERED BY SOMETHING." He shrugs his shoulders, trying to brush the question off.

"Oh, ReAlLy?" I say raising a brow. "tHoUgHt I aLl Up AnD mAdE yOu JeAlOuS."

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS OF YOUR IMAGINARY MATESPRIT." He growls.

"SuRe, I bElIeVe YoU kArBrO."

"I WASN'T."

"Ok, YoU wErEn'T." I smirk.

"I MEAN EVEN IF I WAS IN THE TINYEST BIT JEALOUS, THERE REALLY NO REASON FOR IT. RIGHT?" He grips his shoulder with his open hand and looks at me honestly. Laughing, I lean over and kiss him.

"RiGhT, i LoVe YoU tOo MuCh." I rest one of my hands on his knees.

"I LOVE YOU TOO." I feel him kiss the crook of my neck, while I drag my hand up his arm. I lean over and nibble on his neck, letting a moan escape his lips. Karkat grabs the side of my cheek with his hands and moves me up to his lips. He seizes my lips in his and starts to work them rapidly with mine. My hand moves up to thigh and starts to rub in small circles.

";33 Gamz33!" With my name called we both leap backwards and look in its direction. When I start to focus to see who it is, my heart stops pacing.

"HeY, HeY, NePeTa. YoU aLl Up AnD sCaReD uS. HoW lOnG yOu'Ve BeEn tHeRe."

";33 oh, long enough." She starts to giggle. Karkat just groans and rubs the side of his head.

"I'M JUST GOING TO GO TO CLASS. YOU TWO ARE MOIRAILS, AND I'VE BEEN KEEPING HIM TO MYSELF FOR THE PAST WEEK. I'LL JUST LET YOU TOO CATCH UP." Just like yesterday, he gets up, grabs his bag, and starts to walk away. Before he gets too far, I leap up and grab his shoulder.

"I'Ll MaKe iT uP tO yOu, OkAy?" I whisper into his ear. I know that he doesn't like us to be bothered in the morning. Especially when we're making out; it has happened one too many times when I have to ignore a phone call just so he won't be upset. In a way, it's our time together without our friends. A complete world of solitude, just the way he likes it.

"PROMISE?"

"I pRoMiSe." He kisses my chin and starts walking again, as I turned back to my pale-sis.

":33 Gamz33! I've missed you!" She takes a running leap, and pounces me to the ground.

"I mIsSeD yOu To, NePuRrS."

"X33 you used a cat pun!"

"I'vE bEeN pRaCtIcInG." I squirm under her, and she finally releases her catch.

":33 it won't be long until you're pawsitively purrfect!" She leaps and claps her hands together in anticipation.

"I'lL nEvEfUr Be As GoOd As YoU."

":33 don't say that! you'll be just as good as the mighty ac one day." She does some sort of heroic pose, closing her eyes for emphasis.

"WeLl, ThE mIgHtY aC nEeDs To AlL wAtCh HeR bAcK," I tiptoe behind her "Or ElSe ShE mIgHt Be AtTaCkEd!" I swiftly go through her legs and she screams as I lift her on to my back.

"X33 *ac is caught off guard by the wild beast. She tries to tame the beast so that she may ride safely*"

"BuT tC tHe BeAsT iS nOt MoThErFuCkInG tAmAbLe!" I start jogging at a slow pace while Nepeta laughs.

"X33 *ac holds on for her life, because the giant tc beast might drop her.*"

"I wIlL nOt, BuT wAiT! WhAt Is ThIs? Tc iS cAuGhT oFf GuArD bY a WhIrLwInD!" She screams as I start to spin in circles. And she begs for me to put her down. I agree since I made myself motherfucking dizzy.

"Hey, Neeeeeeeepeta! Gamzee."

":33 Vriska!" I turn around to see Vriska is just standing against the building. I'm assuming she's been there for awhile, because she looks bored.

"Hey, girl, how have you 8een? I haven't seen you since Friday." Nepeta gives her a hug, and as I walk up she lets go.

":33 Grreat! I've gotten a lot of work done and hunting. I also updated my shipping wall!"

"That's nice to hear. What a8out you Gamzee? You've pro8a8ly 8een 8usy. With your new Moirail and all, I 8et you've 8een 8usy! Then with Tavros 8eening….well you know."

":33 what's wrong with Tavros?" Nepeta asks her. Vriska looks with her in disbelief.

"He'S dEaD…" I croak out. They both turn back to me, and I try to save face. I don't want them to see I'm still bothered by it.

"Oh, Gamzee. I'm so sorry." Vriska walks up to me and hugs me. I tense up, but slowly relax under her touch. "So, soooooooo sorry," she leans in closer to my ear and whispers "that you didn't find him sooner." My eyes shoot open, and I look at her.

"you didn't…."

"I did."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" She laughs at me, as I shove her away. "how could you do that to him!?"

":\\ Gamz33, calm down!"

"Yeah, listen to your Moirail Makara, you're overreacting." She flashes a grin at me.

"DON'T TELL ME I'M OVERREACTING! why him!? YOU TWO WERE BARELY EVEN FRIENDS!" I keep yelling at Vriska, as a small circle starts to enclose around us.

"That doesn't mean a thing, now does it?" I lose all thought process. She keeps laughing her un-troll like laugh. Grinning, smiling, and taunting me. I grab my juggling clubs and take a while swing towards her. I normally don't bring my strife speciubus to school, we are told we are not allowed, but I've started bringing them ever since Equius died. Just for safety, but right now my anger just boiled over. There's a flash of light, and when it passes I see Vriska has pulled out her sword.

"You should know I'm always prepared for a good fight. "

"i'm going to kill you!" I shout at her. I kick her in her chest and she trips backwards. She still stands on her feet, and waves me on.

"Come and try, clown-8oy." I charge towards her at full speed. Our bodies collide together and we tumble to the floor.

"WHY OF ALL THE TROLLS YOU COULD HAVE FUCKED WITH, TAVROS? i know you liked him, WERE YOU JUST TIRED OF HIS REJECTION?" I hiss in her ear.

"Fuck off, it was a mistake liking that loser. Always talking a8out his self-esteem "Rufioh". 8elieve me, I did everyone a favour!" She tries to draw her sword again, but I pin down her arm with mine. I club her in her throat, and I hear grunt in pain. She knees me in my stomach and I wrench back. Vriska scrambles to her feet. She walks towards me and spit out some of her blue coloured blood on the ground.

"You know what happened to you Gamzee?" I try to stand back up, but I stay on my hands and knees as she draws closer. "You got weak!" She gives a swift kick to my stomach. "Worthless!" Another kick. "Too caring about the pathetic, useless, trolls you hang out with." I try to crawl away, but I'm not fast enough. "What happened to the winner I trained! Look at you! You can 8arely fight now!" She lands a kick right into my chest, causing me to flip over on my back. I can hardly breathe and I convulse on the ground. Looking around the group of trolls there, the only familiar face I see is Nepeta. It's written in fear and concern. She's mouthing something along the lines of "get up!" My eyes shut tight, and breathe in. My feet seem to have a mind of their own as I get back up. "Surprise, surprise, do you want to try again?" She sneers at me. "You're just going to go 8ack to the ground."

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH. You know that right?" I saw as I wipe some of my blood from my mouth.

"Yeah, you've mentioned that to me 8efore." Vriska heckles at me. I stumble towards her again, slowly this time.

"BUT, DO YOU KNOW WHY?" I get my balance again. Taking slow, sure, steps I keep talking. "you use our friends. FOR YOUR OWN GAME," I pick back up one of my clubs that was thrown across the semicircle. "you lie to everyone, JUST SO THEY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE," I take a flash-step to her left. It takes Vriska a few seconds to see that I've moved, and I see fear flash in her eye. "you've no motherfucking care in the world, UNLESS YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE, and you know what, VRISKA?" I flash-step until I'm right behind her and I grip her throat with my arm. "you're about to lose." Kicking my feet between her legs, I pull them back until her face plants into the asphalt. Now I land my own feet in to her side, feeling her wince beneath me. My clubs land along her back, letting out sickening cracks as her bones snap. I'm about to land another blow, when she kicks my knees, and I fall back down. She drags her sharp little nails down the side of my legs, ripping my pajama pants in the process.

"I don't lose, Gamzeeeeeeeee."She slides her hand across my face, and I feel blood well up into my eyes. We stay on the ground wrestling around for awhile until I see the group around us disperses.

"GAMZEE!" I don't let go of Vriska, whom is in some sort of headlock, and glance out the corner of my eye to see Karkat and Sollux.

"holy 2hiit. why ii2 there 2o much blood?" taking a wild guess, Nepeta must have gone to go grab Karkat when I started to get back up. Great, I'm going to be in some motherfucking trouble with him. I willingly let them drag me away to the side of the building.

"I love how your Matesprit comes to save your pathetic excuse of an existents away!" Vriska shouts as Kanaya, of all the motherfucking trolls, helps her up.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! you're going to regret the motherfucking day we met! I SWEAR THAT SHIT!" We get to the side of a building and Karkat and Sollux sets me down against the wall. I lean against the wall, and Karkat starts pacing back and forth in front of me. Beginning to chew me out.

"WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK WAS THAT, GAMZEE?! I LEAVE FOR LIKE FIFTEEN MINUTES AND NEPETA COMES RUNNING BACK TO ME TERRFIED, SAYING YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU ON A SLIVER PLATTER BY VRISKA! WHY WERE YOU TWO EVEEN TALKING TO EACH OTHER?! I KNOW I TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" he stops and waves his arms for emphasis on the word repeatedly.

"hey, kk, calm down. you're gettiing worked up over nothiing. maybe he was just defending hiimself." Sollux tries to come to my defense but Karkat turns his rage to him for a second.

"YOU, HAVE NO INPUT IN THIS. YOU CAN ACTUALLY LEAVE. I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HIM, AND I DON'T NEED ANY CONTRIBUTION FROM MY MOIRAIL TO CALM DOWN TO HELP WITH MY THOUGHT PROCESS."

"fiine whatever, ii'll see you guys later." Sollux waves and heads back to whatever class he has for first period.

"AND AS FOR YOU," Karkat shouts back at me. "YOU STILL HAVN'T SAID WHAT THAT WAS!" I look at him earnestly. What I say next depends on whether I'm sleeping with him or downstairs with his Crab lusus tonight. "WELL?!"

"ShE kIlLeD tAvRoS oK!?" I yell back at him. I rarely raise my voice to anybody, but I feel like that it's the only way I can talk right now without breaking down. "WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK wAs I sUpPoSe To Do?! JuSt LeT hEr GeT aWaY wItH iT?! hE wAs My BeSt BrO!" Well, that shut him up really fast. Karkat just stares down in shock.

"S-SHE KILLED HIM?" He whispers.

"YeS, sHe JuSt ToLd Me." I lean my head in one of my arms.

"WELL, WE GOT TO TELL SOMEONE." Karkat keeps looking at me, fazed by the news still.

"No, We CaN't."

"WELL WHY NOT?! GAMZEE, YOU JUST SAID SHE KILLED YOUR BEST-FRIEND! SHE MIGHT HAVE KILLED EQUIUS TOO!" I wince at the forgotten death. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL!?"

"bECaUsE, WhAt WoUlD hApPeN iF sHe DiDn'T gEt InTo AnY tRoUbLe? ThEn WhErE wOuLd I Be? She mIgHt Go AfTeR sOmEoNe ElSe I cArE aBoUt." When I admit this to him, I turn my head away. That's something I know I couldn't deal with. He stays silent, but nods in understanding. Reaching out his hand, I look towards him again.

"C'MON, I THINK YOU'VE ALREADY HAD A LONG ENOUGH DAY. YOU JUST WANT TO GO HOME?" That question answers it's self. I grab my stuff, and grab his hand. Leaning slightly on his shoulder, I'm pretty fucking sore, we head off to the front office. At least I don't think this week could get any motherfucking worse.


	18. Cross My Heart, And Hope To Die

**CG: I DON'T KNOW TEREZI, HE JUST SEEMS LIKE...**

**CG: HOW CAN I EXPLAIN IT?**

**CG: EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN GOING ON. REMEBER I TOLD YOU HE GOT JUMPED AFTERSCHOOL ONCE.**

**CG:HE GOT THAT HUGE BLACK EYE. THAT ARGUMENT WE HAD LAST FRIDAY WITH VRISKA AND THEN EQUIUS GETTING KILLED. YOU, WELL MAYBE NOT **_**SAW**_**, HOW HE WAS ACTING THAT DAY. HE SEEMED MORE TORN UP ABOUT IT THAN NEPETA WAS. **

**CG: NOW TAVROS BEING KILLED...**

**GC: 1'M ST1LL LOOK1NG 1NTO HOW HE D13D.**

**GC: TH3R3'S ST1LL EV1D3NC3 TO B3 SN1FFED OUT.**

**GC: WHY DON'T TH3 TWO OF YOU JUST AVO1ED US FOR AWH1LE?**

**GC: T1LL TH1S BLOWS OVER SOM3?**

**CG: THAT MIGHT BE THE BEST...**

**CG: I'LL JUST TALK TO YOU TOMORROW. **

**CG: I'M GETTING TIRED.**

**GC: OK, C4TCH YOU LATER K4RKL3S.**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcioGenist [CG]**

I close out my Trollian account on my computer and swivel around. We just got back to my hive, having explained to the school that we were not feeling well. My lusus is apparently out, doing whatever the fuck he does in his spare time. I lift my hands to the side of my head and start massaging my temples. I've had a lot to think about in the last thirty minutes. Vriska, Tavros, and Equius' name swirl in and out my head. Deciding to go back downstairs, i get up from my chair. Maybe talking to Gamzee can help clear up my thoughts. Or make me worry more. It seems like he's been stressing out more and more every day. When it finally seems like his mind is off it, something happens that makes him spiral back to being upset. I get I jump the last step and turn into the living room. He's fast asleep on the couch. I smile as I roll my eyes walking towards him. I swear that fucker sleeps more than he drinks that sludge all the time. I sit down on the edge of the couch and stroke his cheek with my thumb. Even with his swollen fce, he is actually pretty damn cute. I chuckle inwardly at my mental confession. I would never say that aloud. Gamzee shuffles slightly in his sleep, now facing toward the back of the couch. Even now, he looks slightly nervous in his rest. I sigh, and play with the hair between his horns. I wish I could help him more than just worry about him. Or yell at him when he's probably already upset enough. My bickering probably hasn't helped with his stress. I refrain from calling myself a bad Matesprit, despite how badly I actually think I am. Now that I'm thinking about it, we've been dating awhile now. Eight months come...shit, today actually. Smooth, I simultaneously forgotten our anniversary, yelled at him, and let him get the shit knocked out of him in one day. Karkat Vantas, will you please grab your "Why the fuck are you in a Matespritship?"Award? I roll my eyes and continue to rub his head. Even with me being one of the shittest one in our relationship, I don't think I would have it any other way. I still remember the first time I ever saw him. It was my freshman at the high school. I was running late on the first day of school. When I finally arrived on campus, I don't spot a single troll I know. All my friends were probably still looking for one another and then there was me. The short, little, troll that still looked like he should be in elementary, in a crowd of giants. Shoving my way through the mass of kids, I make my way to a little bench somewhere near the cafeteria.

"HeY, ThIs SeAt TaKeN mOtHeRfUcKeR?" I look towards the voice, ready to say fuck off when I'm met with a hot face. Plus or minus the make-up. The troll speaking was lanky, and talked with a rasped voice. His hair was kind of long and shaggy, but you could see his eyes. They were shinning bright, but were still dull. The shirt sign he was wearing had a cursive N, and wrapped around in a circle in the end. It was filled with the indigo blood colour, but it seemed to match perfectly with his pajama pants.

"UH, NO. JUST WAITING FOR THE BELL TO RING." I mumble out.

"AwW, SwEeT!" He flops down next to me, and honks happily. "me too, Since I Can't All and Find My Bra's. What Class you have first?" he puts his bag down, and looks at me.

"HISTORY."

"really? mE tOo! mAyBe We GoT tHe SaMe ClAsS." Once again he seems so fucking excited that I think it flies by that it's 7:24 in the morning on the first day of school. Nobody I know is that fucking happy at 7:24 in the morning on the first day of school.

"YEAH MAYBE. WHAT'S YOUR NAME ANYWAY? AND WHAT'S UP WITH THAT MASK OF PAINT ON YOUR FACE?"

"It'S gAmZeE. AnD tHe MaKe-Up Is A tHiNg I'm AlL iN. WhAt'S yOuR nAME?"

"KARKAT." I reach my hand out in a friendly greeting, but he just grabs me into an enormous bear hug.

"NiCe To MeEt YoU bRo." The bell rings and we get up from the table, and start to head off to the History building.

Gamzee stirs again flipping on to his back, letting out a small snore. I don't know what made me like this idiot. maybe because he was so friendly, or the pranks he would pull on my teacher that year. I'm just glad I've met him. Whatever is going on with Vriska right now, I'm going to try my best to help. I have no idea how I'm going too, but I will. Leaning in close to his face, I kiss him on his cheek. As I start to get up to go to the kitchen, he stirs. Gamzee must be a light sleeper, I suppose. He streaches out, entraping me in his legs, and scratched the back of his head.

"HeY KaRbRo, WhAt's uP?" He says yawning.

"NOTHING. I WAS JUST THINKING." Out the corner of my eye, I see him wince, trying to sit up. Vriska must have gotten some pretty good hits in. From what Nepeta said I'm surprise he could walk home without any help.

"wHaT'S AlL GoT YoUr tHiNkPaN WoRkInG?" Gamzee reaches for my hand, rubbing his thumb gently across the knuckles.

"IT'S NOTHING, JUST RANDOM THOUGHTS." I smile.

"aNy AbOuT ThIs mOtHerfUcKeR?" He asks with a sultry look as he kisses my collar bone. I tilt my head, hoping he'll get the clue to continue up my neck.

"PLUS OR MINUS A FEW." I smirk. Gamzee drops his feet from off of my lap, moving his hand to grip the side of my waist. He sucks on the base of my neck, dragging slowly to my ear.

"AnY Of tHeM BaD?" I feel his llips part into a smile. Pressing his teeth to the crook of my ear.

"NOT AS BAD AS NOW." I chuckle.

"I ShOuLd mOtHeRfUcKiNg hElP WiTh tHeM, tHeN. Gamzee pushes mw down to the seat of the sofa. My hands brace the back of his neck, as he slids his own under my shirt. Our lips interlock with one anothers beginning to dance. Gamzee hands move even futher up my body until he's rubbing my chest in circles. Mine on the other hand, have migrated down to the brim of his PJ pants and tug at the band. Just as I'm about to explore further when something buzzes in my pocket. I try all my best to ignore it but, it won't stop.

"FUCK, GAMZEE, JUST LET ME SEE WHO IT IS." I pant out as he nips at my neck.

"SuRe, KaRbRo, BuT ThAt dOeSn't mEaN I'M GoNnA MoThErFuCkInG StOp." He growls. I awkwardly shuffle to reach into my pocket, and groan as I look at my phone. It's my Moirail, Sollux.

**twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] **

**TA: kk!**

**TA: kk piick up your fuckiing phone!**

**TA: karkat 2eriou2ly ii need you riight now**

**TA: karkat!**

**TA: ii know you're there! **

**TA: you a22hole piick up!**

**CG: SOLLUX YOU DOUCHE**

**CG: YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY SHOULDN'T I DROP YOU AS A MOIRAIL RIGHT NOW.**

**CG: I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT I WOULD LIKE TO GET BACK TO IT**

**TA: 22hut up for a second**

**TA: where are you**

**CG: AT MY HIVE WHERE ELSE**

**CG: WHY?**

**TA: ii need you two go back two the 2chool**

**TA: ii'll meet you there**

**CG: I'M NOT LEAVING MY HIVE ANY TIME SOON**

I hit the send button, and tussles Gamzee's hair again. He's been tugging at my pants button and zipper. just as he gets it open Sollux replies again.

**TA: fuck whatever you're doiing **

**TA: thii2 i2 ten-time2 a2 iimportant**

**TA: beliieve fuckiing me**

**CA: IT CAN'T WAIT?**

**TA: nope**

**CG; ON A SCALE FROM ONE TO TEN**

**CG: TEN BEING SOMEBODY IS DYING**

**CG: AGAIN!**

**CG: HOW IMPORTANT IS THIS?**

**TA: 22...**

**CG: ARE YOU SAYING TWENTY-TWO OR SS?**

**TA: twenty-two! twenty-fuckiing-two**

**CG: FINE. JUST LET ME GRAB GAMZEE AND WEJFEGHJUEIGHFJDNH**

"FUCK!" I gasp out, nearly dropping my phone in the process. While I wasn't paying attention, Gamzee moved his hands down to my bulge, and squeezed.

"HoNk."

**TA: what?**

**CG: I SAID WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY**

**TA: leave hiim**

**CG: WHAT, WHY?**

**TA: 2top a2kiing fuckiing questiions**

**TA: and get your a22 here**

**CG: FINE**

**twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] **

Gamzee had been kissing a drooling over my lower torso for the last couple of minutes. I feel like i'm about to cry when I start to push him back.

"WhAt's uP KaRbRo?" He says "NoT In tHe mOoD?" Oh, believe me I'm in the mood.

"NO, THAT WAS SOLLUX. HE NEEDS ME TOO MEET BACK AT THE SCHOOL."

"wHaT FoR?" Gamzee gets off of me, leaning on the side of the armrest. I get up and walk over to the door, putting on my shoes.

"JUST SOME WORK FOR CHEMISTRY." I lie. If I told him anything different he'd want to come along.

"AlReAdY?" He looks down at his watch. "BuT It's fOuRtH PeRiOd."

"YEAH, I KNOW. BUT THE PACKEGTS REMEMBER? I ASKED HIM TO GRAB IT FOR US."

"Oh," He says rolling his neck, "YoU WaNt mE To gO WiTh a mOtHeRfUcKeR?" I get up and walk behind him, kissing his head.

"NO, IT WON'T TAKE LONG." I wrap my hands across his shoulders. Resting my hands on the crotch of his pants, rubbing softly. "WAIT FOR ME?"

"As lOnG As I mOtHeRfUcKiNg cAN." I kiss him again, starting to rush out the door. Whatever Sollux needs me for, i'm going to make sure it's quick. I start jogging towards the school to cut down the time some. When I arrive, I see Sollux sitting out on the front office steps. His head is in his hands, and hbe's slowly rockiing back and forth.

"HEY, FUCKER, WHY THE HELL DID YOU TEXT ME HERE?" He doesn't answer. Instead he stands to his feet, walks to me, and gives me a bone crushing hug. I pat his back, trying my best to console my pale counterpart. When Sollux regains his composure he takes my arm and drags me to the Art room. There's a crowd of students, being blocked off by a group of teachers. We barge through them into the class to see a groterque sight. A pool of dark green blood is covering the floor. The putrid smell of it hits my nostrails again. I've always hated blood. The texture, the smell, the colors. It was bad enough I had to see Tavros' that day. But right now? It's so much of it, stainting the floor, and the brim of my shoes, it takes all my control not to puke. Sollu doesn't look as if he's holding on to well either. He beckons me to follow him, leading me to a back room. Before we walk in we past a now empty shelf painted a lovely green. Arriving into the room it's dark, and slightly chilly.

"SOLLUX, WHY ARE WE HERE? ALSO, WHAT'S WITH THE BLOOD OUT THERE?" He turns towards me, and shakes his head. We walk on in the room till we're in the furthest corner. There's a dim light shinning down on something being covered with a white sheet. It's oozing the green blood from out in the main room. "SOLLUX-" My sentence is cut short when he pulls back the blanket. I have to turn my had awy from the grusome sight. It was Nepeta.

**A/N: Sollux, you cockblocker. That's all I'm upset about this chapter. It was going to be longer, but I'm writing other chapters, so I'm breaking this down into two seperate chapters. **


	19. Tis' The Season For The Killing Fa La La

"OH GOD..." I whisper out. Nepeta's hair and hat is soaked with blood. Her beautiful face is disorientated from it's swelling. She looks so small, being laid out across the table the rested her on. I stroke a random strand of hair. Only to reveal that have her face is caved in. Fuck, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I spray the floor with whatever is in my stomach on the floor. Lord, this is too much.

"you ok?" Sollux is beside me rubbing my back soothingly apologetic.

"H-HOW?" I sputter out. At first, he turns his head away. I sense that he doesn't want to talk about it and am about to say never mind, when he speaks.

"apparently, at least from what her teacher ha2 2aid, the paiint case fell on her. vriiska was the first one to fiind her." I feel my eyes open wide as I turn towards him.

"WHO FOUND HER FIRST?"

"vriiska." Sollux then promptly turns on his heels and walks back to beside the now, ever sleeping Nepeta. "here, ii need your help." Walking over he instructs me to wrap her in the stain sheet.

"IS THIS ALL YOU CALLED ME FOR? A TEACHER COULD HAVE DONE THIS." Once again, this solemn look crosses his face and he shakes his head.

"no, ii need you two help me carry her off campu2. we can't just leave her here, kk."

"BUT, WHY ME!? YOU NO HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS KIND OF SHIT!" I yell, but he shushes me down. We don't really want the adults here.

"ii know. but who el2e wa2 ii goiing to call? the giirl2 can't help wiith any of thii2, terezii doe2n't even know-"

"TEREZI DOESN'T KNOW?!" I interrupt him. And he slowly shakes his head, growing quiet. They were just in a Matespritship, for less than a day. Nepeta seemed so excited to make one of her favouriteships come true.

"then, you know how much ii hate eridork. 2o he wa2 out the question. all that ii could call wa2 you and gamzee. and ii don't think you would want me two a2k hiim."

"NO, I WOULDN'T. OK, WHAT DO I NEED TO DO?" I sigh. I've should have know this would turn out to be one of those days. Getting a good grip on her legs Sollux nods his head in the direction of her shoulders.

"liike ii2saiid, we have to get her off campu2." I walk over apprehensively to Nepeta's head. Why the hell do I have to carry this end? The sheet blocks off my view of her head, but that doesn't mean the image isn't ironed into my think-pan. Grasping on to her shoulder, I tell him to go, and we heave her up into the air. "ready?"

"NO, BUT LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH." Sollux begins to walk out the door and I start to follow. Me being a few inches shorter than Sollux, have to keep readjusting the weight on my shoulders. We arrive into the first room to see a group of teachers talking to one another.

"I have no clue how this happened," I over hear someone say. "I looked right at the case last night. It was bolted into the wall, tight. I even ran into it, carrying some projects and it didn't even budge." At that, I see out the corner of my eye, a woman turn towards Sollux and I. "She was such a promising student. One of my best, right next to Vriska and Gamzee. This is such a tragedy." I cringe at the names as we walk out into the crowd of students. Why, of every student at this fucking, did Vriska have to find her? That just reeks with suspicion. She doesn't even have fourth period art with them, she has English with me and that's way across campus. Why would she be anywhere near here? Then Gamzee, how is he going to take it? I shake my head at the thought, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. The other trols in the group move out the way to let us pass through. I see some familiar faces out in the crowd. Aradia and Feferi are standing close together. Whispering to one another seeing us pass. Eridan standing more inwardly in the crowd.

"wwell, evveryonesstandin out here just to sea a dead landdwweller? she's not evven a highblood. it's a wwaist of my time." He says quite loudly, to anyone willing to hear.

"FUCK YOU." I yell to him. He has a look of shock at my aggressive tone, and looks away. We continue our death walk, seeing Kanaya next. Her hand is placed upon her lips, and she's shaking her head slowly. We finally get out of the crowd to the edge of campus, Sollux slows down his pace now. I could see past his blue and red glasses that he was dreading to face our peers. He's probably glad we're finally out of there. We walk in the direction of Gamzee's hive till we reach the field we found Equius in and stop.

"NOW WHERE DO WE PUT HER?" I ask him.

"geez, ii don't know. ii know we kinda ju2t put equiiusiinto hii2 hiive."

"WELL, LET'S JUST DO THAT THEN. THE SMELL IS STARTING TO GET TO ME. HOW FAR IS HER HIVE?"

"not far. over towards terezii's"

"OK, LET'S GO." We start walking again, and start to head diagonally across the field. For it not being far, the walk seems like forever. I'm going to speak up about how he's has no fucking clue where he is going when something starts dripping down the left side of my face. Normally my first reaction is to wipe whatever it is away, but having Nepeta on my shoulders I'm afraid I'll drop her.

"HOW MUCH FURTHER?" I shout.

"iit'2riight there." I tilt my head to see over his shoulders to see a cave. Sollux leads us in the direction of it a motions me to quiet down. He sticks his foot in the door, and shouts. "pounce, are you iin here?" With no reply, he rushes inside. Almost making me drop Nepeta in the process. "ok, kk, 2he'2 not here. let'2 ju2t put her over here." He drags her to near he ship wall, and places her gently on the floor. I do the same, and take a few steps back.

"SHOULD WE, UH, TAKE OFF THE SHEET?" I croak out. It doesn't seem like we should leave it. It's covering her beautiful face. Then again the last thing I want to remember her by is not a swollen, bloody, face.

""no, ii ju2t want to get ou-" Before he could finish there is a frustrated meow from behind us. Coming back into the hive, is Pounce de Leon. She leapt between me a Sollux, to the other side of the body.

"2hiit...ii wa2 hopiing we could leave before 2he came." He whispers.

"WHY?" But mmy question is answered for me as Pounce let's out a deep baying that only the beasts on Alternia can do. She nudges Nepeta through the blanket, only to let out another cry. She paces back and forth differentiating between growls and whines.

"ii thiinkiit'stiime we leave." Sollux turns away from me and I quickly follow behind him. That has to be one of the saddest things I've seen. Before I walk out the entrance of the cave, I look back for one good time. Pounce has wraped herself around Nepeta's body, sheltering her from anymore harm done that could be done upon her. Ironicly, in the background behind her there is a magnificent picture of her favourite ship. Her and Equius as her pale otp. A shame that even that sweat freak couldn't even protect her from this. Beside that is another picture that catches me off guard, it's one of Gamzee and I. It's has hearts spread around as the border of the picture and the words "purrfect pair" etched along side it. Within the border is a painting of the time we where at lunch. Him reaching over and kissing me on the cheek. My eyes start to well up, and I walk out of the hive. Sollux is facing in the oppsitedirecction of me with his shades off, wiping towards his eyes.

"DUDE, ARE YOU CRYING?" At the sound of my voice he jumps.

"what? no, ii wa2n't, ii wa2 ju2t, uh, cleaniing my gla22e2." He turns back to me.

"OK, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT'S A BAD THING. IF YOU WERE I MEAN." I say rolling my eyes.

"whatevere. iit'2gettiing late,ii'mfuckiingtiired, iit'2 been a long day, 2o ii'mgoiing home."

"YEAH, ME TOO. I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW." I wave goodbye to him, and start walking away.

"hey, kk?"

"YES?" Barely finishing my sentence he grips me in another hug. It catches me off guard at first, he has never been the hugging type, but I ease into it and hug back. "HEY, DOUCHE-BAG, IT'S ALRIGHT OK? THIS IS GOING TO STOP SOON."

"how do you know?" He asks me between sobs. "everyone'2 droppiingliikefliies, who'2 goiing to be next?"

"WELL, YOU KNOW FLIES JUST LIVE 21 DAYS, THAT'S A GOOD REASON WHY THEY WOULD DROP DEAD. AND NO ONE'S GOING TO BE NEXT. NOW, STOP ACTING DRMATIC. YOU'RE FUCKING UP MY SHIRT." I rub his back, and give him a smile. But he's still snivelling a little. "I SWEAR NOTHING ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN, OK? NOT YO YOU OR ANY OF OUR FRIENDS."

"ok." I grab him in a tight embrace for a moment, then let go.

"NOW GO HOME, YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORRW."

"fiine, ii'll talk to you later." He starts to walk away, and I watch him until he dips over the nearest hill and I can't see him any longer. Then I walk back in the direction of the field. I'm hesitant at first to go directly to my hive, what was I going to tell Gamzee? "Hey, I just had to take your Moirails body off of campus, even though that's more of her Matesprit and Moirails job, and put her in her hive with a distraught lusus. Oh, and by the way, one of the last people that may have seen her alive is Vriska." doesn't seem like the right sentence. I finally get to the open area of the clearing and start to cut across to reach my hive. I'm to busy thinking on what to say to Gamzee, so I don't hear the pattering of rushing footsteps come up behind me. A hand prevents me from shouting out, and an arm wraps around my waist. I try to turn and look at who it is but they keep my head facing forward.

"Keep still, Karkat, or you'll regret this more than you're going to." I hear them whisper in my ear. I freeze up. "Good 8oy. Now turn around slowly." I obey the voice till I'm back facing the small forest that I just walked out of, with the familiar voice still behind me. "Walk forward. Now." They kick the back of my leg and I start to walk till we're at the edge of the trees. "Stop." They tug me back to a full stop, and I fell there arm let go of my waist. "Now, Karakat, I need you to do me a huuuuuuuuge favour, ok?" I squint my eyes and shout through their hands, but my words go unheeded. "Tell Nepeta I said hi."

"WHAT!?" I turn to face my kidnapper only to feel a tearing of flesh near my stomach. "FUCK!" I drop down to my knees as my assilant starts to cackle. They yank out the sword, and I see it glisten in the light from the Alternian moons.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I growl to them trying to put pressure onto my wound

"Don't worry, it won't 8elong." With that they kick my chest back, and I fall over. I grip on to my chest, trying to catch my breath, when I hear them walk away. "The weak don't live long enough to feel the pain."

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" I shout to them but they're gone. The pain is over welming and it hurts to move my left leg. I try to stand up but topple to the ground in failure. I'm going to need help. I pull out my phone again and speed through the contacts. Sollux is probably home by now, and even if he's not, it might be too late by the time he gets here. The only closet person is...shit. I don't want to do it, but I have no other choice.

**terminallyCapricious [TC]** **began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**CG: GAMZEE!**

**CG: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE AWAKE RIGHT NOW**

**TC: HeY, kArKaT. **

**TC: wHaT'S Up?**

**CG: I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW.**

**CG: YOU KNOW THAT FIELD BY YOUR HIVE?**

**CG: I NEED YOU TO FIND ME DOWN HERE.**

**CG: I'M SOMEWHERE NEAR WHERE WE FOUND EQUIUS.**

**TC: ?**

**TC: I ThOuGhTYoUWeReaTThEScHoOl?**

**CG: I'LL EXPLAIN LATER.**

**CG: IF THERE IS A LATER. **

**CG: I'M BLEEDING PROFUSELY** **SO IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HURRY DOWN HERE**

**CG: THAT WOULD BE GREAT.**

**TC: shit**

**TC: WHAT?!**

**TC: ok karbro, I'll be there in five**

**TC: JUST HANG ON.**

**terminallyCapricious [TC]** **ceased** **trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

I drop my phone, and close my eyes. I hope he gets here soon.

**A/N: DONE! DONE! I finished this! *jazz hands*. I'm not writing another fucking chapter for this until I've uploaded the other chapter for my story, and the two new ones. So you all are just going to have to be in motherfucking suspense to whether or not I'm going to let Karkat** **live or not! Merry Christmas! This is my gift from me to you. **


	20. Mutant

**A/N: Huh, I finished my work I guess I should read my reviews. *looks* WHELP. They seemed to be riled up. I love how half want to kill me, and the other half Vriska. I haven't done anything, yet.** **I guess I should update. **

I'm running as fast as my feet can take me down the empty road. I'm actually not even wear my shoes, and I swear they're bleeding. But, it doesn't matter, Karkat's hurt. It doesn't take me long to get to the field.

"KARKAT!? where are you!?"I shout into the field. The only answer is a slight breeze against my face. I swear to God, I hope I'm not too late. I'm cup my hands over my mouth, and shout out again. This time I hear moaning coming to my right. "karkat!" Jogging slightly, I see a figure sprawled out in the grass.

"G-GAMZEE..." It rolls over slightly in my directions. Flash stepping closer, I recognize my half-alive Matesprit. I fall to the ground so I'm beside him.

"OH GOD, karkat, WHAT HAPPENED?" I whimper. I lift his head up slightly so he'slying on my thighs.

"I WALKED IN TO A SWORD." He says rolling his eyes. "NOT ONE OF MY BEST IDEAS." Karkat winces as he tries to sit up a little more

"be careful. CAN YOU STAND UP?" I question. The smell of blood surrounds my nostrils once again. I'm getting tired of all of this.

"IF YOU HELP. MY LEG IS NUMB." The moonlight is shimmering off the blood of blood that was swirling around Karkat. it drips slowly off of him as I raise him to his feet. His body quivers beneath me from exhorting the energy to stand. "OK, LET'S GO."

"you don't want me to carry you?" He shakes his head at my concern. We start walking back in the direction of his hive slowly. It's already a long walk, so now it's going to be even longer. Plus, even in the dark light, I can see he's a lot paler than normal.

"SO, how did you manage WALKING INTO A SWORD?" I ask. Trying to start a conversation. We're almost to the edge of the field, but he's been starting to lag.

"HOW ELSE? I PUT ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF THE OTHER."

"ha. HA. no, SERIOUSLY."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME." He pants. Actually, that one conversations seemed to slow him down even more. We stay silent the rest of the way to his hive. Passing by the school, which is now vacant. I wonder if we've missed anything important. Our chemistry teacher is probably wondering where we've been. And my art class, I had a paint project due. I wonder how Terezi and Nepeta are doing without me. We arrive at Karkat's hive with him barely breathing. I gently spread him across the sofa and go looking for some bandages. They are under the bathroom sink, so I grab them and quickly walk back to him.

"geez. OK, this might hurt a little." I tell him, reaching at his sweater.

"NO!" He swats my hand slightly, but cries at his sudden movement. "C-CAN'T MY LUSUS DO IT? NO OFFENSE, BUT HE MIGHT KNOW BETTER."

"HE'S NOT BACK YET. now, stop motherfucking fussing, karbro." I reach again but he squirms back again.

"WELL, WE COULD WAIT FOR HIM."

"YEAH, he can help me bury you. WILL YOU JUST KEEP MOTHERFUCKING STILL? you don't have to take your shirt off all the way." Karkat keeps dodging my movements for another couple of minutes.

"karkat! KARKAT VANTAS IF YOU DON'T KEEP MOTHERFUCKING STILL, I'm going to tie you to the motherfucking floor!" I grab his hands and place one of my knees to his opposite thigh. I reach with my open hand and slide up his shirt slightly. His stomach is smeared with his blood. But, it's not normal.

"whoa..." My grip loosens and he jumps back pulling down his sweater. "BRO, what's up with your blood?"

"NOTHING! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!"

"KARKAT, I know what I saw. THAT'S NOT NORMAL." He looks terrified. I think I've mention before that there are twelve colours on the hemospectrum. The lowest colour is a dark red colour, otherwise known as a peasant blood. The colour I just saw looked like my Red Pop Faygo.

" IT IS NORMAL! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD WAIT FOR MY LUSUS!" I can see him flinching. Maybe from pain, or nervousness. I scoot a little closer, and he scoots further.

"karkat," I look towards him. "KARKAT." I saw a bit more soothinly, he turns and looks me right in my eyes. "you know I motherfucking love you, right?" It's silent for a few seconds before he answers.

"YES."

"THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW I DON'T CARE. I didn't care when I didn't know, I DON'T CARE NOW. just, let me help, OK?" I tell him grabbing hand. After a deep, deep breath he nods and moves back down in the position I had him in. It doesn't take long to patch up his wound, now since he's not being a wiggler about it. Just as I'm about to cut off the bandage, I look over to see him not looking so well.

"karkat?" He suddenly drops. "KARKAT!" His eyes are shut tight, and his head is turned facing me. I lean him up against the armrest, so he can breathe. "karkat!" I shake him slightly, but he hasn't moved. "SHIT, shit, SHIT, shit!" I let go of him, and start to pull out my phone. Maybe Kanaya can help, she's good at this sort of thing. I'm halfway through dialling the number, when I hear some chuckling coming from the couch. Turning around, I see Karkat cracking up.

"LOVE YOU." He says between snorts.

"YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER," I say dropping my phone to punch his arm. "don't do that shit, bro. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE." I lean down to give him a hug. and he hugs me still laughing.

The rest of the night seems to speed by fast. I don't want him to move around too much, so we decide to spend the night on the couch. He's already dozed off, and he's laying across my legs. Tinkerbull finally made his way downstairs, so he's sleeping on the chair in the corner. My arms are wrapped around him, and we're covered in a blanket I found in Crabdad's room. I'm half awake myself, and I feel sleep starting to set in. I wonder if we have to go to school tomorrow? I probably have too, Crabdad might complain. Karkat actually has an excuse this time. I look down to him. I squint my eyes some, though. There's a green streak down the side of his face I didn't see earlier. Weird, I wonder how he got that. I yawn, and pull up the blanket some. Oh well, I'll ask him in the morning.

**A/N: Karkat, you little shit, you almost got me killed. I made you live for a God** **damn reason, you aren't allowed to play dead.**


	21. You dropped a bomb, Terezi

**A/N: Well, votes are in. And, surprisingly, the Yea's have it. ****I like to say thank you for those reviews and any questions. I've talked enough now, here's your well earned story:**

Just like I expected, his lusus made me go alone. He said we've missed enough days of school, Karkat would be going to if he didn't play pitiful this morning. So unfortunately for me, I have to go back. I get dressed, washed, and almost out the door when Karkat calls me back upstairs.

"WhAt Is It, KaRbRo? I'm GoInG tO bE lAtE." He beckons me closer with his hands.

"GAMZEE, I...I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING..." Karkat looks at me with a face I've yet to see. It's so solemn and vague of all emotion.

"WhAt? WhAt Is It?" I try searching his face for a hint, but he keeps it straight.

"Y-YESTERDAY, WHEN I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO GET THE WORK? I-I LIED..."

"WhY?" I'm shocked it's the only thing I could think to say. He hasn't lied to me before.

"I DID GO TO THE SCHOOL TO MET WITH SOLLUX, BUT N-NOT FOR SCHOOL WORK."

"WeLl WhAt FoR, tHeN?"

"I-I...H-HE..." He grows quiet.

"WeLl?" Before he can answer, his lusus cries out.

"HE SAYS YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE..." Karkat talks in a low voice, turning away from me.

"I'm NoT lEaViNg TiLl yOu SaY wHaT's GoInG oN," He is worrying me, the way his mood has changed since this morning. He was fine when we were eating breakfast, but now...

"GAMZEE-"

"No, DoN't. YoU aLwAyS uP aNd gEt ThAt vOiCe WhEn I'Ve DoNe SoMeThInG."

"JUST...DO ME A FAVOUR?" I stare at him, and he does right back at me. "AVOID VRISKA, PLEASE?" I stay silent for a few seconds.

" I cAn'T kE-" He reaches out to grab my arm.

"PROMISE ME, YOU **WILL** **NOT **MESS WITH HER TODAY, PROMISE ME."

"I gOt To Go." I say telling him as I walk to the door.

"GAMZEE," He shouts.

"FiNe, I'lL NoT mEsS wItH hEr." I shout over my shoulder. "I'Ll sEe YoU aFtErScHoOl!"

It doesn't take me long to arrive on the campus for once. I walk over to the lunch area and sit down at the table. It's creepily quiet, there's scarcely any students around. Just a couple of trolls scattered about. I rest my head down on the table, waiting for the first bell to ring. It's actually pretty lonely being by myself, and I know Nepeta comes a little later in the morning. So I might be by myself till first period. The wind swirls around my ears, so I pull up my collar on my jacket some. I wonder if there's a classroom open right now. The only one I know of is Karkat's first period.

"WeLl, I cOulD gEt HiS hOmEwOrK aNd FiNd OuT wHaT hE's DoInG tOdAy." I get up from the table, heading over to the building that I usually am in the morning with Karkat. It doesn't take me long to find the classroom, so I head inside smiling.

"Which student are you?" A teacher sits at his desk looking at me.

"Uh, Hi, I'm NoT oNe oF yOuR sTuDeNtS I'm-"

"Then why are you in this class?" He frowns.

"I NeEdEd To GeT mY fRiEnDs WoRk." I finish. He just stares at me for a few seconds before turning to a filing cabinet.

"I'm actually the sub, there's no homework and they are watching a movie. SO, you may leave."

"ThAnKs, I tHinK." I say turning my heels back out the door. Atleast that wasited some time before my P.E. I start walking down to my class when I hear a shout out of my name.

"Gamzee! Heeeeeeeey Gamzee!" Looking over my shoulder I groan to see who it is.

"LeAvE mE aLoNe. I HaVe NoThInG tO SaY tO yOu VrIsKa." My voice growls. Picking up my pace to get away from her, but she's right beside me regardless.

"Why? Is there something bothering you?"

"YeS, YoU." I smartly.

"You reeeeeeeeally need to cheer up!" She beams right back at me. "Actually you seem to be in a good mood right now."

"ChEeR uP? YoU kIlLeD mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg bEsTfRiEd aNd TrIeD tO knOcK tHe ShIt OuT oF mE. WhY sHoUlD I bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChEeRy?" I look at her out the corner of my eye. "LoOk, I nEeD tO gO. LeAvE mE aLoNe." I say going down the stairs to P.E.

"Or what?" She shouts to me.

"YoU'Ll ReGreT iT."

**((()))**

"Mr. Makara, can you please read the next paragraph?" It's my English period, right before lunch. I was trying to sleep but my teacher had a completely different idea.

"No," I mumble to myself. "SuRe, I'Ll ReAd." I take a look at the book in front of me. Peeking at my neighbor's book, I quickly flip to the page.

"_What are you, coward? I'm no coward, I only fight when I can't take any more, if that makes me afraid, then yes, I'm a coward. You're an animal, have you no morals? Have you no shame when you hang your head? Sir, not having those doesn't make me an animal. But, indeed, I am one none the less. If I had them, I would have to follow your rules. You have no pride, I should kill you where you stand! I scoff at your revelation, not being able to follow your rules doesn't mean I don't have pride. What's your pride? The pride in knowing that I shan't have the chance to become one like yourself. A man, hiding behind the iron curtain of false redemption. What have you to gain by capturing me? Nothing but a plaque upon your wall? Will killing me bring back the time you've waited, or the people I've killed?"_

_"_Ok, that's good enough Gamzee." My teacher interrupts me, and I put my head back down. "Can anyone explain what's going on in this scene?" Not surprisingly, no one raises there hands. Our teacher sighs desperately. "Anyone!? C'mon you guys! I have to know you understand this!"

"I dO." I say raising my hand. I don't want another lecture about how it's going to be hard passing this class if you don't pay attention.

"Ok, Gamzee."

"The thief, the one that killed the detectives mother, is trying to redeem himself by explaining he was justified when he killed her."

"Good, good. How was he justifying himself?"

"By saying since he doesn't follow normal rules like the rest of us, he shouldn't have to be arrested. If anything the detective is over reacting."

"Great! It's nice to know SOMEONE knows what's going on." Just then, the bell rings to signify the end of this period. Scattering students grab their work to rush out the door before the lunch line hits. or once I head out first. The crowd thickens as I make my way to the table, when I do arrive, I'm in for a surprise. Vriska, Eridan and Feferi are sitting at my table.

"Wwell, wwell, wwell. if it ain't gam! hey, come sit wwith us." Eridan smirks at me.

"H-EY GAMZ-E-E! GLUB!" Feferi giggles. I give her a slight wave.

"Heeeeeeey, Clown8oy!" My eyes lock in with Vriska's. She's up to something, I know it. I gla=re at her turning my attention to the other two.

"So wHaT's Up mOtHeRfUcKeRs? I HaVeN't TaLkEd tO YoU iN a MoThErFuCkInG MoMeNt."

"yeah, I knoww," Eridan talks first. "you'vve been absinent for awwhile noww."

"HoW dO yOu kNoW tHat?" I raise my eyebrow.

"kar, wwe'vve been talkin a lot lately."

"Oh," I say a little surprised. I didn't know they were friends. "WhAt AbOuT yOu FeFsIs?"

"I GOT AN A+ ON MY CH-EMISTRY T-EST!" She quirks. Her excitement is oozing from her, you can feel it in the atmosphere. "AND I BAR-ELY STUDI-ED!"

"HaHaHa! ThAT'S AwEsOME!" I raise up my hand for a high-five. She returns it, still glubbing happily.

"So, your not going to ask me?" I slowly turn my head towards Vriska.

"HoW ArE YoU VrIsKa?"

"Fine, how are you?" She says curtly.

""gOoD," I turn my attention to the other half of the table

"hEy, FeFeRi, DiD YoU LiKe mY PoWeRpOiNtS?"

"You did t)(ose!?" She seems surprised.

"Yeah, KaRBrO aNd I." Just then, the bell rings. Feferis and Eridan get up from their seats.

"BY-E Gamzee! I'll glud to you later!" Feferi shouts to me.

"Yeah, see you Gam." Eridan says then continues to faithfully follow Feferi. I start walking to my next class.

"ByE yOu GuYs!" I yell back. I complete ignore Vriska's pleas and taunts for my attention, going in my Art class. The class is colder than normal, and quieter that I've ever heard it to be. I silent head to my seat resting my head down on the desk. Then, I hear a clack, clack, clacking of someone's cane coming in the class.

"HeY TeReZi." I say, but I get no reply. She sits down at her seat with out a word uttered to anyone. "TeReZi?" I turn in my seat to face her, but her head is in her hands. "HeY, sIs, WhAt's GoT yOu fRoWnInG?" I lean back in the chair, but she looks away from me.

"G4MZ33 PL34S3 NOT NOW 1-1 DONT W4NT TO T4LK TO 4NYON3." She stutters out miserably.

"TeReZi, WhAt's wRoNg? C'MoN YoU CaN TaLk tO Me." I try looking her straight in the face, but she won't even turn in my direction.

"ThErE'S No rEaSoN To bE SaD." I tell her.

"NO R34SON TO B3 S4D?! NO R34SON TO B3 S4D!? G4MZ33 N3P3T4 D13D TH4TS 4 FUCK1NG GR34T R34SON TO B3 FUCK1NG S4D!" Terezi explodes on me.

"W-WhAt?" I feel the shock drop down on me. My morail, dead?

**A/N: I'm to lazy to write what I had planned out, so take this! **


	22. A Young Troll Sits In His Classroom

"WhAT Do YoU mEaN, dEaD?" The classroom's that sickening quiet that I've been hearing lately. Terezi's crying now, teal tears streaming down her face.

"D34D. NO LONG3R L1V1NG. NOT B3ING ABL3 TO MOV3. D34D." She manages to sob out.

"nO, nO, nO, nO, nO, nO, " I repeat over and over. She can't be dead, Nepeta can't be. I just saw her yesterday. This is just a bad motherfucking prank.

"SHE'S GON3, G4MZ33." She breaks down now. "1'M SO SORRY. 1-1 DON'T KNOW WHAT 3LS3 TO S4Y."

"ShE's NoT dEaD. I-I jUsT sAw HeR yEsTeRdAy, sMiLiNg aNd ShIt," Terezi's sniffling, her sightless eyes becoming redder from the tears. I'm on the verge of tears myself. "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! she can't be!" I'm shaking, trying to convince my own self with what little logic I have left.

"G4MZEE, 1 W4S TH3R3 W3N K4RK4T 4ND SOLLUX C4RR13D H3R OFF C4MPUS, SH-"

"WHAT!?" I look at her with surprise. "who carried her off?!" I'm yelling now. I pray to God she didn't just say who I motherfucking think she said.

"SOLLUX 4ND K4R-" She stops. "W41T, H3 H4SN'T TOLD YOU, H4S H3?"

"no! I HAVE'NT BEEN TOLD ANYTHING!" The bell rings to signify the end of class, but I don't want to leave just yet.

"W3LL TH3Y FOUND H3R IN H3R3 YETERD4Y," She wipes away some tears. "TH3Y S41D VR1SK4 FOUND H3R."

"what!? WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE!? her class is across campus!"

"Y34H, 1 KNOW, BUT...SH3 WOULDN'T," She turns in my direction, her eyes seeming they're staring straight back to mine. "R1GHT?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW RIGHT NOW," I evade what I really want to say. "look, I have to go, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER." She has a crestfallen look on her face as I turn my back on her out the door.

My heads spinning, and my chest is sore. You would think that all of this would be over. I don't know what's going on anymore. All my friends are dying left and motherfucking right. When did the Mirthful Messiahs decide to make all this shit less miraculous for me? I make my way down to my Chemistry class, taking the long way to calm down. But I'm getting more and more wound. Vriska, that's the only thing reading across my mind. Why? Why, why, why, why, why? Why would she go through all this motherfucking trouble? Why would she kill Nepsis? Ok, I'll admit that I don't all have evidence to prove that she did, but the sickening feeling in my gut tells me otherwise. Just knowing she could have been one of the last one's to see Nepeta alive is making my motherfucking blood boil. I get to the top of the stairs of the Science building. Storming over to my seat, I wait for the class to begin.

"Hello, class, I know I said that we would be having a pop quiz today, but something has gone wrong with the printer. So, instead, we're going to watch a video." My teacher states to the class. There are the usually cheers from the class. But, there's still some silence. I turn my head to the seat next to mine. Empty. It's been empty for awhile now, but at this moment it seems like there's a void next to me that won't ever be filled again. I look across the room to where Karkat and Sollux sit together, Sollux isn't here today. He sent Karkat a message this morning that he was sick. Nor, is Karkat. How could I possibly forget my Matesprit? I have to choke back a growl of anger so the students in front of me won't turn around. How could he just go and not tell me my motherfucking Morail is dead? Then get rid of her from campus. If that was anyone's job, it was mine and Terezi's. Not his and Sollux.

"FUCK!" I hiss. I was gripping my pen in my hand, and I broke it. I toss it to the bottom of my bag, and start searching for my phone.

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**TC: PICK UP**

**TC: I know you're there, **

**TC: VRISKA**

**TC: pick up!**

**AG: Oh, so now you want to talk to me?**

**AG: I could have sworn you were too 8usy.**

**AG: Especially at lunch.**

**AG: Now, what is it?**

**AG: I'm in the middle of something important.**

**TC: FUCK YOU, OK?**

**TC: I don't give two motherfucking shits**

**TC: WHAT YOU'RE ****DOING.**

**TC: I want to talk to you**

**TC: ALONE**

**TC: Afterschool.**

**TC: in the field**

**AG: Whatever, what makes you think I have time to go see a loser like you?**

**TC: CAUSE IF YOU DON'T**

**TC: I'm going to drag you outside your class**

**TC: AND SWING YOU BY THE MOTHERFUCKING FLAGPOLE.**

**AG: I love the way you threaten ;;;;) **

**AG: Fine, I'll meet you there.**

**AG: Just**

**AG: Don't waist my time, Clown-8oy.**

**AG: M'kay?**

**TC: stop calling me that.**

**AG: Clown-8oy, ****Clown-8oy, Clown-8oy, Clown-8oy, Clown-8oy, Clown-8oy, Clown-8oy, Clown-8oy, !**

**AG: Hahahahahahahaha!**

**arachnidsGrip [AG]ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] **

**TC: ….**

**TC: YOU'RE A BITCH**

**TC: spidersis.**

I toss my phone back in my bag, then actually watch the video for the rest of class. She's going to regret the day she met me. I'm going to make absolutely sure of that.


	23. Sorry for the wait, but sue me

The bell rings and I look up from my phone to see most of the class is already out the door and on their way home. I grab my backpack from behind my chair, ready to join the mob of students. My head is reeling with what I just did and what I plan on doing. It almost makes me sick, but I try my best not to think about it too hard. I make my way to the elevator, but stop mid stride. There's no reason for me to use that any more. For the first time since the start of the school year I actually take the stairs. I'm the only student walking down the steps and I take my time doing so. Thoughts float in my mind, and drift off as new ones come in. But the all seem to revolve around one word in general. Why. I reach the bottom of the stairs finally and strut outside the building. The Campus is now extremely vacant. I start heading over towards the field speed walking the entire way. Knowing what the outcome of me going down there. That's when I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

**CG: HEY GAMZEE**

**CG: YOU THERE?**

**TC: WhAt?**

**CG: I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE**

**TC: OuT**

**TC: LoOk, I kInDa DoN't WaNt To TaLk To YoU rIgHt NoW**

**TC: CaN i JuSt TeXt YoU lAtEr?**

**CG: WHAT**

**CG: WHY**

**TC: I dOn'T wAnT tO tAlK tO yOu**

**TC: ThAt'S iT**

**CG: BUT WHY THOUGH?**

**CG YOU'RE NOT EXPLAINING THAT PART**

**TC: WhAt'S tHeRe To MoThErFuCkInG eXpLaIn?**

**TC: JuSt **

**TC: LeAvE mE aLoNe RiGhT nOw, KaRkAt**

**CG: GAMZEE**

**CG: WHAT'S WRONG?**

**TC: NoThIng**

**TC: I dOn'T wAnT tO TaLk AbOuT iT**

**CG: ARE YOU SURE?**

**CG: I'M YOUR MATESPRIT**

**CG: YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME**

**TC: ...**

**TC: YoU kNoW wHo ElSe I cAn TaLk To?**

**TC: My MoIrAiL**

**TC: BuT hErE's tHe ThInG**

**TC: I wAs AlL uP aNd TaLkInG tO tErEzI**

**TC: AnD sHe MeNtIoNeD tHaT **

**TC: NePeTa iS dEaD**

**TC: SoMe FuCkEd Up ShIt**

**TC: HuH, KaRkAt?**

**CG: GAMZEE**

**CG: LOOK I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU**

**CG: BUT**

**TC: JuSt**

**TC: ShUt-Up, KaRkAT! **

**TC: DO YOU KNOW THE SHIT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH LATELY?**

**TC: do you really?**

**TC: AND ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT**

**TC: that i've been doing**

**TC: TO KEEP YOU AND ALL ARE FUCKING FRIENDS OK?**

**CG: GAMZEE JUST CALM DOWN OK?**

**CG: I KNOW YOU'RE MAD **

**TC: don't tell me to motherfucking calm down!**

**TC: ALL THIS SHIT HAS BEEN MOTHERFUCKING HAPPENING**

**TC: and you expect me to be calm!?**

**TC: JUST LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING KARKAT**

**TC: first equius dies because of me**

**TC: IT WASN'T EVEN VRISKA'S FAULT FULLY**

**TC: I killed him**

**TC: ME, IT WAS A MOTHERFUCKING ACCIDENT **

**TC: I didn't mean to**

**TC: BUT IT JUST HAPPENED!**

**TC: then tavros…**

**TC: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FELT LIKE **

**TC: to grab that motherfucking lance out his chest**

**TC: HE WASN'T EVEN APART OF THIS**

**TC: and she killed him**

**TC: MOTHERFUCKING KILLED TAVBRO**

**TC: all because i stood up for him**

**TC: THEN**

**TC: nepeta**

**TC: I KNOW I ASKED TO BE HER MOIRAIL**

**TC: out of pity for killing equius**

**TC: BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE DESERVED THIS!**

**TC: i shouldn't have asked her**

**TC: SHE'D STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME**

**TC: THIS**

**TC: all of this**

**TC: IS MY FAULT**

**CG: GAMZEE…**

**CG: IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT**

**TC: then you…**

**TC: YOU ALMOST DIED TOO**

**CG: BUT I DIDN'T**

**CG: I'M OKAY**

**CG: WELL MOSTLY, MY SIDES STILL KILLING**

**CG: BOTHERING, BOTHERING ME**

**CG: BUT THAT WASN'T YOUR FAULT**

**CG: I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DOWN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE**

**CG: LOOK**

**CG: I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T ELL YOU ABOUT NEPETA**

**CG: I TRIED TO**

**CG: BUT**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] phones been broken**

**CG: GAMZEE?!**


	24. Good8ye

"Ow!" I shake my aching hand as I watch my phone going flying across the empty field, " Motherfuck! Why the hell would to kick my hand?!" I turn around to see Vriska scoffing at my question.

"That's a stupid question," She walks around me "You didn't realize I was waiting behind you for the last five minutes. I helped you by replacing the object so I can get this over with." She stands in front of me, with her legs crossed. " I have school tomorrow you know."

"We have enough time, " I get up from the ground and she takes as step back " Honestly, Vriska, I wanted to play a game."

"A game?" Her face tries to be coy, but I see a glimmer of interest in her eye.

"Yeah, it's a fun game," I try to smile, but I feel my voice cracking from my thoart being so sore, and it almost hurts to do so. " I know how much you love games, and you thought me it."

"Which one is it? I've showed you so many, Clown-Boy." She smirks at the name.

"Don't- Never mind," I sigh out "It's called 8-Minutes."Sure, but

I hear her laugh under her breathe. "You did say you like that game, hm?"

"Do you want to play or not?" I ask her curtly "I'm guessing you want to go first?"

"Sure, I'd love to." She takes a few steps toward me again, but I stand my ground. Vriska slowly starts walking around me giving me her hypnotizing grin. "Here's question one. Now remember, you have to answer it honestly."

"You remind yourself that."

"Whatever. So, tell me, do you miss me?" Her voice drops low, whispering, taunting in my ear.

"I see you almost everyday, how could I?"

"I meant, do you miss me?" She slurs her words slowly.

I wait a moment before I reply. " I do, at times."

"Haha, I knew it."

I roll my eyes "You have three more questions."

"I know, I know." She brushes me off and continue walking around in a circle.

"Do you ever regret meeting me?" I hear the earnest in her voice covered in that snarky voice she has.

"Never." I don't hesitate to answer. I watch her out the corner of my eye, but I feel myself getting dizzy.

"Question three," Her voice wavers, and she stops behind me "Do you hate me?"

I stay silent and I hear her breathing behind me. Anticipating for an answer. "No," I breath out "No, I don't hate you."

"Well, " just like that, her voice picks up again "Last one. Would you ever be my Moirail again?"

She walks in front of me now, not smiling, smirking, scoffing or anything. Vriska looks right in my eyes and waits my reply.

"I really don't know."

"Okay," she shrugs her shoulders facing me "I wanted to see what you say."

"My turn." I say slowly. I take a deep breath, ready for some of my questions that's been blowing through my mind.

" I'm waaaaaaaaiting."

"Why did you kill Tavros?" I stare into her eyes. Hoping for the simplest sign of regret.

She laughs "Why?" She places her hands on her hips, "He was getting too much trouble to work with."

"Trouble? How could he possibly be any trouble?! He was in a wheel chair device!" I clench my fist trying to control my anger.

" Was that your second question?"

"No, " I sigh "My second question is did you kill Nepeta?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course I did." She shrugs it off easily. As if it doesn't bother her, or she's trying her best to irk me. Either way, it's working really well.

"I can't believe you."

"Whatever, third question."

"Where you the one that stabbed Karkat the other day?" I realize for the first time that I've been clenching my teeth together.

"Yeah, you know, you're question aren't really that interesting, Clown-boy."

"Shut-up! I have one last question."

"Ask, then."

I take a deep breath, and I close my eyes. Ready to ask what's been buzzing through my head. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret stabbing him?"

"Everything you've done." She looks at the ground and looks back up at me. "Well?"

"I regret nothing."

"Fine, that's all my questions."

"So you just called me out hear to play a game?" She raises her eyebrow, frowning " What a waist of time!" She starts walking back the way she came.

"No, " I block her path with my body "That's not just it."

"What is it then? I would like to get home." She states matter-of-factly

" I can't let you go home."

"What," She looks as if I've gone crazy, that is until she notices that I've pulled out my Juggling club. Vriska's face wanders back up to mine. "You' have to be kidding."

" I'm sorry, Spider-Sis." She walks back chuckling at me.

"Fine, it's going to be fun to beat your ass one more time." Vriska pulls out her sword. I grab my juggling clubs and take a step forward.

"You're not going to win," I tell her as she takes a step towards me.

"We'll see Clown-Boy." She darts forward with her sword, aimed for my stomach. But I quickly jump to the side.

"Don't tell me you thought it was going to be that easy, Spider-Sis." Vriska growls as she swivels back to me. She tries to lung at me again, but I side- step and hit the crook of her arm with my club. She whimpers out in pain, looking at me with a disgusted scowl. Before I realize it, she at me again but this time aiming for my arm. I feel my shirt tear from the blade, and the stingily cool sensation of blood start to drip from off.

"Oops." She snickers

"Motherfucker." I take a step back as I let go of a powerful swing headed straight towards her stomach. I hear a popping sound as Vriska falls back on her back. I walk at her ready to end it, but she won't lose that easily. She takes a sudden swing at my legs and I go tumbling down besides her. Vriska rolls over with her teeth shining in the moon light.

"You know what I'd probably do when I threw with you? I'd probably get rid of that annoy, bigmouth, Matesprit of yours." I look her dead in the eyes and frown.

"Don't you motherfucking hurt him." I growl staggering back up to my feet. But she's up before me and I barely dodge her next attack.

"You know, I have no idea why you like him," I whack her weapon with mine "You could have done so much better than that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I pull back on my clubs, bringing her close to my face, waiting for her answer.

"You figure it out," Vriska takes a kick at my legs and I go tumbling down. "You know, actually I'll tell you the truth." She grabs me by my shirt collar and leans close to my face.

"Cross my blood-pusher and hope to die," She smirk, and drops me down to the ground. "Perhaps, I'm still a little pale for you,"

"What?" I look at her confused

" Maybe, a little flush,"

"You're fucking insane. You killed off Tavros, Nepeta, and even had Equius executed because you were jealous?!"

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds a little crazy." I look at her in shock not realizing that she's been slowly swinging her sword at my legs.

"I can't believe I was pale for you once." The sentence is barely out before I feel the cold metal slice my skin.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," She gets down till she's on top of me "I'm going to miss you." Her swords blade finds it's way to my throat, placing it tightly under my chin.

"I love you, Clown-Boy"

"I love you, Spider-Sis."

Grey flesh tears, as the cold metallic blade rips the skin. There's a spurting of blood under the Alternian night moons. Eyes grow wide as the pain shocks the body. And as it's eases out, they get their last look at their forgotten transform into a kiss it, a final good-bye on a face that they'll never see again as the body falls to the ground. There's two bodies laying beside one another staring up at the stars. As the blood runs out to the ground, a smile slowly spreads across their face. And their eyes close for the final time.

**A/N: Uh, I can explain...no I can't, oh well. Bwhahaha!**


	25. He's not dead yetsheesh

TC: KaRbRo?

TC: KaRbRo? aRe YoU tHeRe?

CG: GAMZEE! ARE YOU OKAY?

TC: I

TC: i CaN't FeEl My LeGs.

CG: GAMZEE, WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU HURT?

TC: VrIsKa…

TC: ShE sLiCeD tHeM wItH hEr SwOrD

CG: THAT PSYCHOTIC SOCIOPATH DID WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?!

TC: DeAd.

CG: WHAT?

My hands start quivering again and the pain from my legs doesn't help me from trying to type. I glance over to my now motionless ex-morail, lying face down in a puddle of blue blood.

TC: WeLl ShE's NoT mOtHeRfUcKiNg MoViNg

TC: So I'm MoThErFuCkInG aSsUmInG tHaT sHe Is

CG: OKAY

CG: I'LL WORRY ABOUT THAT LATER

CG: NOW WHERE ARE YOU?

TC: In ThE fIeLd.

CG: OKAY, I'LL GET MY LUSUS TO CARRY YOU BACK DOWN HERE.

CG: I DON'T THINK I COULD CARRY YOU

TC: No KaRbRo

TC: i JuSt WaNtEd To SaY

TC: I'm MoThErFuCkInG sOrRy

CG: FOR WHAT YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING, ASSHOLE.

TC: FoR eVeRtHiNg.

TC: I sHoUlD oF nEvEr GoTtEn YoU iN tO tHiS.

CG: WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT

TC: TeLl TiNkErBuLl I sAiD bYe, oK?

CG: GAMZEE! WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT DOING

CG: DON'T

TC: AnD KaRbRo?

TC: I lOvE yOu

TC: :o)

TC: JuSt So YoU kNoW

CG: GAMZEE!

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] **

CG: GAMZEE

CG: GAMZEE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!

CG: I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT.

CG: DON'T JUST….

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**

**A/N: Hey, loooooooong time no see, huh? Sorry, if anyone's been waiting for a ****_good_**** chapter to be uploaded, but I've little time to write. Because **

**A) My only source of writing other than a type writer, has been over used. In other means, it broke.**

**B) School, testing, finals. I've been studying like a monk. So, my brains just to fried to type in coherent words. **

**But, hey, lets not linger on excuses. I'll just upload at random. That is until further notice. So, ****_Auf Wiedersehen_****!**


	26. Is It Really Over?

I drop my phone out of my recuperacoon, and hear it clatter towards the floor. My stomach is still hurting, and I can feel little streams of blood going down the side. My lusus and Kanaya told me not to move, but right mow that's the last thought I have on my mind. I grab the crutches on the side making my way to the door.

"God fucking_ dammit_, Gamzee," I mumble out the door "If you do anything stupid, I swear," I make my way down the stairs slowly. With every clump down the stairs, there's a pain shooting up the right side of my body where Vriska stabbed me. Oh God, Vriska. Kanaya probably won't be too pleased that she's dead. There's a pain at the back of my throat. Nepeta, Tavros, Equius, and now Vriska, all dead. My friends are dead. Okay, honestly, Vriska was a bitch, hands down, but she didn't deserve this. My head's reeling over everything that just happed in the last twenty minutes.

"SCREECH!" My lusus looks at me surprised "SCREE- SCREECH SCREE *CLACK*?"

"Yes, I should be in bed," I roll my eyes "But I'm not going to,"

"SCEECH SCREECH SCREECH *CLACK* *CLACK* SCREECH!? *CLACK* SCREECH SCREECH SCREECH *CLACK* SCREECH *CLACK*!" He starts to usher me back up the stairs.

"What do you mean I'm not going anywhere?! I don't need you to baby me," I grip the side of the railing. "Look, Gamzee's out there and I can't just leave him," He gets quiet. I glance up into his four eyes. "Please?"

He sighs "*CLACK* CLACK SCREE- SCREECH *CLACK* SCREE SCREECH."

"Fine, you can go with me," He gets his gigantic claw and picks me up "Easy you big lug!" He places me upon his back.

"SCREE SCREECH?"

"He said he was somewhere in the field by his house,"

"*CLACK* SCREE SCREE-SCREECH..."

I cover my face and sigh "Okay, just, go down the street, please? Seriously, where the fuck else is there a field_ remotely_ close to us? Don't think to hard, because if you fry your brain from all the energy you use, we'll never get there."

"SCREE-" He jumps up on the way out the door, making me hit my head on the way out "SCREE SREE"

"You're lucky my matesprit is hurt and crazed because if he wasn't, I'd kill you,"

He hurries down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. We arrive at the field in less than five minutes. The field seems completely desolate.

"Gamzee!" I shout. There's nothing but echoes. My lusus keeps carrying across the field. In the pit of my stomach, I feel sick. Something has to have happened, I know it. Gamzee has to have hurt himself. If he killed himself, I really don't know what I'd do. My throat feels raspy as I keep shouting out. On the horizon, I can see the sun rising.

"SCREE-SCREECH *CLACK*"

"Just a few more minutes, please," I sigh "Then we can go back," As I say this, I see something off in the distance "Hey, go that way, I think I see something," He shift his body off in the direction of the ascending sun. Arriving closer, I see two objects. One of them sprawled out across the ground and the other standing above it. "Gamzee!"

He looks up towards me "Shit, Karbro," As we get closer, I see he has a sickle raised to his stomach. "Don't come any motherfucking closer,"

Crabdad puts me down gently besides him. Mumbling something about he didn't sign up for this. "Gamzee, what the hell are you doing?" I take a small step forward.

"I said stay the motherfuck back, Karbro,"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I speak softly "What's going on,"

"What the fuck does it look like," I glance over to the motionless, bleeding body of Vriska Serket.

"Okay, that was a bad question," I sigh "Lets just, calm down."

"I'm motherfucking calm, do I not seem motherfucking calm?"

"No, you don't. Gamzee, listen to me, just put the sickle down, and lets talk,"

"You want to motherfucking talk? Fine we'll talk." He suddenly turns towards me. "We'll motherfucking talk! I'm a motherfucking murderer! I got all of our motherfucking friends killed because of me! And I could have stopped it, I could have just kept being Vriska's Moirail,"

"It's not your fault. Vriska killed them, not you," When Gamzee turns away, I take a small step closer "S-she killed all of them, you didn't,"

"What about Equius? I killed him, with my own motherfucking hands," His voice starts to crack, and quiver "He didn't deserve that,"

"No, he didn't, but it was an accident,"

He looks down at the blade sullenly "Everyone's going to hate me,"

Silence sets in, and I swear I can hear all three of our heart beats going in time "Gamzee, no one has to know," I take another step closer, and he notices it. He doesn't say anything so I come closer until I'm staring him in the face. "We've both have a secret we don't have to tell," I place my hand on his shoulder. I reach out to grab back my sickle, he has a cold grip on it, but he loosens it up as I place it gently to the side.

"You won't tell?" He looks at me earnestly.

"If you won't tell about my blood color," For the first time, in a long time, Gamzee smiles. A genuine smile, one that doesn't seem to be hiding anything anymore. Almost like before all of this had happened, yet it's different in some way. I couldn't quite tell, it stars to fade as he slumps over. "Gamzee?!" He falls over on my chest, yet I still hear him breathing. I'm guessing it's from exhaustion, it had been a long day.

"SCREE-SCREECH SCREE-SCREECH *CLACK*?"

"No, he's not dead. He just passed out," I tell him, full of relief "Just help me put him on your back,"

"*CLACK* *CLACK* SCREECH SREE- SCREE. *CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK*,"

"And cut the fucking sass, I could have left you back at the hive," I grumble as he places us on his back.

"SCREEEE SCREEEE, *CLACK*,"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little worried. Lets just go home, I'm tired," He bobs his head, and starts back in the direction of home. When we arrive in no time, and he carries us upstairs to my room. I ask him to place Gamzee in my recuperacoon.

"Okay, thanks I'll see you tomorrow,"

"*CLACK* *CLACK* SCREE,"

I look at him, and roll my eyes, " Yeah, whatever," He nudges me, and mumbles softly "I love you too,"

"SCREE- *CL-CLACK* SCREECH, *CL-CL-CLACK CL-CLACK* SCREECH! *CLACK* SCREECH SCREECH,"

"Get out, you're not funny, and we're just going to sleep. Nothing else," He goes around the corner and down the stairs. I shut the door quietly, heading back over to where Gamzee is laying. I brush my hand through his messy hair. "Goodnight, Gamzee," I kiss him, and find what little space left in my recuperacoon, and cuddle next to him. At least all of this is over.


	27. It's Not Overhe he hee

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TC: HeEeEeEeEy KaRbRo

TC: hOnK

CG: HEY GAMZEE, WHAT'S UP?

TC: NoThInG I JuSt WaNt To SeE hOw mY fLuSh BrO wAs :o)

CG: GOOD, I'M FINE. I'M JUST BORED.

TC: MaY bE a BrOtHeR cOuLd CoMe OvEr AnD uNbOrE yOu.

CG: THEN COME OVER DUMBASS

TC: SuRe ThInG

TC: HoNk :o)

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: kk, iif you there an2wer me.

CG: WHAT?!

TA: 2hee2h ii ju2t wanted you two an2wer

TA: no need for an attiitude

CG: WHAT IS IT THEN? THERE IS THAT BETTER? I DIDN'T HURT YOUR BLOOD PUSHER THIS TIME DID I?

TA: whatever

TA: anyway2 ii got thi2 new game. aa found iit iin 2ome weiird cave

CG: REALLY?

TA: yeah

TA: there'2 two team2

CG: LET ME GUESS

CG: RED TEAM AND BLUE TEAM?

TA: yup

TA: you know me so well.

CG: WHATEVER.

TA: ii ju2t need you two piick team member2

CG: FINE, JUST SEND ME THE GAME FILE.

TA: okay

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: HEY GAMZEE

CG: BRING YOUR LAPTOP OVER

CG: APPARENTLY SOLLUS HAS A GAME WE CAN ALL PLAY.

TC: sUrE tHiNg KaRkAt

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

**A/N: Das Ende! Finitura! Finish! The end! You guys want to know something funny? When Gamzee goes sober, he killed Equius and Nepeta, right? But, there already dead, along with Vriska and Tavros. So that leaves Karkat, Gamzee, Kanaya, Terezi, Sollux, Eridan and Feferi still alive when they play the game. It would really suck if Gamzee went sober and kills, I don't know, Sollux and Kanaya. Then of course, Eridan kills Feferi and Sollux, actually kills not knock him out. That would leave just Gamzee and Karkat, all alone on the meteor. Then Karkat would probably die before him because of whatever reason, murder, starvation, suicide, just idea's. Leaving Gamzee all alone, and helping Cailborn. But, it's just a thought...he he. **


End file.
